Distress and Rebirth
by jaysher
Summary: Ce recueil comptera une trentaine d'histoires et la plupart d'entre elles tourneront autour de Jasper. Ainsi, nous allons pouvoir assister à sa chute causée par la perte de Maya et par la suite, sa renaissance. Bien sûr, les autres personnages qui peuplent l'univers de cette série feront des apparitions.
1. Chapter 1

A la dérive.

Ce soir, les habitants d'Arcadia ont décidé d'organiser un moment de distraction. Ainsi, ils espèrent s'offrir de jolis instants qui resteront à jamais graver dans leur mémoire. Bien sûr, certains adultes ont pour mission de garder un œil sur les plus jeunes afin d'être sûrs qu'aucun débordement ne trouble cette soirée. Alors que plusieurs bandes font leur entrée dans la salle, Jasper est déjà présent. Les oreilles agressées par le vacarme omniprésent causé par la musique forte, les cris de joies de quelques fêtards et des brides de conversation, le jeune homme s'interroge sur sa présence en ces lieux.

La première chose qu'a fait le meilleur ami de Monty, c'est de repérer le bar. Depuis la disparition brutale de celle qu'il aimait, Jasper rencontre pas mal de soucis pour remonter la pente. Après tout, qui peut lui reprocher d'exprimer sa tristesse en essayant de se leurrer comme il le fait depuis un certain temps ? Pour la plupart de son entourage, l'endeuillé semble emprunter un chemin qui se veut source d'inquiétude. Pourtant, Jasper tente de donner le change à la moindre occasion mais se doute-t-il qu'à chaque fois que son corps devient la marionnette de l'alcool, il ne trompe personne ?

Parfois, lorsque l'ancien petit-ami de Maya parvient à sortir la tête hors de l'eau, cela ne dure qu'un certain temps. Lors de ces moments de lucidité, il sait que cette consommation abusive n'est pas la solution à ces problèmes mais elle l'aide tellement. A chaque détour d'un sentier, l'attristé a l'impression d'entendre la voix de sa chère disparue. Quand ce dernier entre dans une pièce, il s'attend toujours à ce que son regard se pose sur celle qui lui faisait battre le coeur. Enfin, quand le jeune homme ferme ses paupières, Maya lui apparaît, sourire aux lèvres et là, le souhait d'un arrêt du temps se fait plus fort.

Assis devant le comptoir du bar improvisé pour l'occasion, Jasper regarde le contenu alcoolisé de son verre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tente de faire croire car en réalité, il se trouve à des années-lumières d'ici. Remarque, tant que personne ne vienne l'embêter, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite et après tout, il est encore libre d'agir comme bon lui plaît.

\- Jasper ? Tente une voix.

Comme l'appelé ne réagit pas, l'individu qui souhaite attiser son attention se veut insistant.

\- Jasper ?

Cette fois, le joli garçon lève les yeux du contenant et regarde son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, le consommateur se montre très surpris de trouver l'un de ses camarades de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Bellamy ? Parvient-il à prononcer. Tu t'occupes du ravitaillement ?

\- Comme tu peux le constater et sinon, tout va bien pour toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

Agacé par ce petit interrogatoire au sujet de son état, Jasper juge nécessaire de mettre les voiles. S'il ne peut pas se bourrer la gueule paisiblement dans cette discothèque de fortune, il ira se trouver un coin ailleurs. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans le campement et si cela ne devait pas suffire, il y a toute une forêt qui serait ravie de l'accueillir. Bien sûr, cette dernière a su se montrer menaçante à de nombreuses reprises mais visiblement, la dangerosité qui règne entre ses arbres ne semble pas effrayer le jeune homme.

Au moment où il se lève de son tabouret, le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et le voilà qui s'écroule sur le comptoir. Tout en essayant de gagner une posture convenable, Jasper renverse son verre par mégarde.

\- Merde, lâche-t-il d'une voix qui fournit une légère indication sur l'état lamentable dans laquelle il se trouve.

\- Tu veux que j'aille demander à quelqu'un de te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre ? Propose gentiment Bellamy.

Jugeant cette sollicitude insultante, Jasper compte bien lui montrer qu'il n'a besoin de personne pour sortir de cette pièce. Tout en titubant, le garçon parvient difficilement à se frayer un chemin au milieu de ces gens qui ne cessent de gesticuler au rythme de la musique. D'ailleurs, comment ces individus parviennent-ils à s'amuser alors que depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète hostile, ils ne cessent de perdre des êtres qui étaient censés avoir une place importante dans leur coeur ?

\- Vous me filez la gerbe !

Soudain, Jasper s'immisce sur une voie beaucoup moins chaotique que la précédente. Il parvient à s'avancer vers la sortie lorsque soudain, au beau milieu de ce parcours se dresse une femme qu'il connaît que trop bien.

\- Maya ?

Face à cette matérialisation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, l'homme ne sait comment réagir. Est-ce son imagination qui lui joue un vilain tour ou est-ce la réalité ? Maya a-t-elle réussit à s'échapper à l'explosion alors que son corps a pourtant été trouvé à l'intérieur du Mont ? A moins que cela soit…

Ne voulant pas croire à cette possibilité, Jasper nourrit le désir de savourer pleinement ces retrouvailles. De peur que la nymphe disparaisse subitement, le garçon au crâne rasé avale hâtivement les derniers centimètres qui le sépare de son amour et quand ses chaussures usées sont à proximité de Maya, il se lance alors que le sentiment d'être en plein rêve se fait de plus en plus intense.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Alors que sa vue se voit troublée par des larmes naissantes, Jasper attrape la demoiselle dans ses bras et en profite pour remplir ses poumons du parfum que dégage celle-ci. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, le doute n'est plus permis, c'est bien Maya.

Ecoutant les sentiments qu'il ressent pour elle, l'amoureux la libère de son étreinte affective et en profite pour l'embrasser tendrement. La douceur émanant de ces lèvres lui a cruellement manqué et même si l'alcool perturbe ses attitudes, le voilà qui s'interroge. En effet, pourquoi les bras de Maya donnent la sensation de vouloir le repousser ? Voulant avoir le coeur net, l'homme éloigne sa bouche de sa bien-aimée et soudain, le charme sous lequel il était victime cesse d'agir. Les cheveux sombres de la vision deviennent plus clairs ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'est plus Maya qui se tient devant le malheureux mais…

\- Clarke ?

\- Jasper ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?

Rapidement, le garçon fend l'assistance de son regard dans l'espoir de trouver une autre réponse à ses interrogations. Où est passée Maya et pourquoi n'est-elle plus avec lui ? A-t-il fait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui déplaire, provoquant sa fuite par la même occasion ? A moins que cela soit quelqu'un qui se soit autorisé à intervenir dans son dos pour toucher quelques mots à la demoiselle, au sujet de son nouveau quotidien ? A l'entente de ces confessions peu glorieuses, Maya a prit peur et est venue dans cette pièce uniquement pour lui faire ses adieux ?

\- Dis-moi où elle est ? Demande-t-il à la blonde qui se tient toujours devant lui.

\- Si tu parles de Maya, tu sais qu'elle est morte. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Répond Clarke tout en s'interrogeant sur la santé mentale de son ami.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, poursuit-il calmement avant de hurler. Je viens juste de l'embrasser il y a un instant !


	2. Chapter 2

Perte d'appétit.

Le jour s'est levé depuis deux heures et aujourd'hui, la météo se montre capricieuse. Alors que la pluie ne cesse de s'abattre sur les environs, cette humidité ne semble aucunement perturber l'un des habitants d'Arkadia. A cause d'une consommation excessive d'alcool qu'il s'est autorisé la veille, Jasper dort sur le bord d'un sentier boueux. La tête posée sur une pierre plate dressée à la diagonale, le jeune homme ne s'est pas rendu compte que des mouvements de résidents se sont opérés sur le campement. En effet, si jamais les natifs devaient passer à l'action tôt ou tard malgré la trêve, un minimum de prudence est recommandable.

Sortant de la station qui est venue s'écraser sur ce morceau de terre hostile, Abigail veille à ce que sa veste soit parfaitement fermée. Tout en balayant les alentours de son regard, la mère de Clarke s'interroge sur le changement brutal du temps. Alors qu'hier, le soleil était au rendez-vous, offrant une température d'air idéale par la même occasion, les cartes paraissent redistribuées pour cette nouvelle journée qui commence. En tout cas, les humains évoluant dans l'enceinte protectrice vont devoir redoubler de vigilance, surtout ceux qui seront amenés à travailler à l'extérieur. Si la malchance est au rendez-vous, Abby aura sûrement une entorse ou un rhume à soigner.

Rien qu'en songeant à tout ce qui pourrait l'attendre, le médecin se prépare à affronter cette journée maussade et aspire qu'un dieu accepte de se montrer miséricordieux. Lorsque Abigail achève son observation, sa vue s'arrête sur une masse inerte. De là où elle se trouve, la chancelière ne parvient pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit mais étrangement, son instinct lui dicte de se montrer curieuse. Voulant connaître la véritable nature de ce mystère, l'amie de Marcus s'approche.

Au moment même où la femme réduit la distance, elle se rend compte que cette chose qui repose sur le sol trempé n'est autre que Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ?

Inquiète, le médecin se précipite sur l'endormi et ne met pas longtemps avant de poser un genou à terre. Ensuite, elle pose ses mains sur le blouson mouillé du garçon et le secoue doucement.

\- Jasper, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Très vite, celui-ci pousse un gémissement avant de tourner sa tête vers la maman de Clarke. Bien sûr, n'ayant conscience de la réalité qui règne sur le campement, le jeune homme veille à conserver ses paupières closes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez et depuis quand vous entrez dans la chambre des gens comme bon vous sembles ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu es en train de dormir dehors, sous la pluie.

\- Quoi ?

Comme pour vérifier les dires d'Abigail, Jasper se retourne sur le dos et ouvre enfin les yeux. Là, il se réveille peu à peu et se focalise sur les bruits environnants. Doucement, ses oreilles perçoivent de l'eau qui coule tandis que son corps commence à accuser le froid et l'humidité de ses vêtements.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es allongé sur ce sol ? L'interroge le médecin.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

\- Très bonne question.

Jasper tente de forcer sa mémoire pour obtenir une réponse mais tout lui paraît confus. Etait-il avec quelqu'un avant de sombrer dans ce sommeil profond ? Incapable de s'en rappeler. Que faisait-il ? Là encore, il se heurte à un trou noir.

Au moment où le garçon tente de s'asseoir, une violente migraine lui agresse la tête et le voilà obliger à poser l'une de ses mains sur son front. A cet instant, un premier souvenir ressurgit et ainsi, Jasper ricane suite à cette remémoration.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Je sais ce que je fais hier soir, répond-il. Je me suis encore pris une sacrée cuite.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?

Voulant échapper à la bienveillance d'Abigail, le jeune homme tente de se mettre debout mais lorsqu'il se tient debout sur ses jambes, un vertige s'empresse de le troubler. Alors qu'il se sent tomber dans une nouvelle obscurité inquiétante, des bras se glissent sous ses aisselles pour l'empêcher de tomber complètement. Malgré le poids de ce premier patient de la journée, Abby sent qu'elle va avoir besoin d'une assistance pour le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elevant la voix, la femme espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour porter secours à ce malade.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

\- Où suis-je ?

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie, lui répond Abigail.

Après avoir pris connaissance de cette information, Jasper ouvre les yeux avant de les refermer brutalement. La lumière vive présente dans la pièce s'avère trop agressive et il espère que la femme qui s'occupe de lui saura s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Néanmoins, une question brise le portail scellé que forment ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- Un malaise mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter car j'ai fait le nécessaire.

\- Très sympa de votre part.

Maintenant que ses pensées ont retrouvé un peu de leur sérénité naturelle, Jasper n'envisage pas de s'attarder une minute de plus. Avant de se relever, il se permet une nouvelle tentative et cette fois, ses yeux arrivent à résister à l'éblouissement des néons.

Sentant de l'agitation de son côté, le médecin met un terme à ses occupations et abandonne le plateau médical sur lequel elle travaillait.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

Le patient s'accorde un court temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Mon mal de crâne a disparu.

\- C'est bon signe. Par contre, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Allez-y.

\- En t'auscultant, j'ai été de voir à quel point tu avais maigri. A quand remonte ton dernier repas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et puis je n'ai pas très faim en ce moment.

\- Sans doute parce que tu passes plus de temps à te remplir l'estomac avec de l'alcool je crois, non ?

Abigail n'est pas une femme qui apprécie de tourner autour du pot. En se montrant aussi franche, son patient pourrait réagir de deux manières totalement différentes. Soit la remarque le blesse au point de le pousser à prendre la fuite, soit il encaisse le coup et décide de se montrer sincère à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? Commence-il.

\- On est plusieurs à se faire du mauvais sang à ton sujet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est faux et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si vraiment vous vous inquiétez pour moi, vous aurez fait le nécessaire en ce qui concerne votre fille.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Vous le savez très bien.

Cet échange joue sur les nerfs de Jasper et ses yeux ne tardent pas à briller sous l'effet des larmes. De son côté, la maman de Clarke sait qu'elle doit maîtriser le dosage de ses mots. Si jamais un terme trop tranchant devait franchir sa bouche, quelle serait la réaction de son patient du jour ? Il est tellement fragile qu'il serait peut-être capable de faire une connerie. Toutefois, le laisser ainsi sans lui proposer une solution à court terme ne lui apporterait rien de positif.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser quelques minutes pour trouver Jackson car il est introuvable depuis le début de la journée. D'ici là, je compte sur toi pour rester raisonnable, d'accord ?

\- Okay.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Abigail sort de l'infirmerie et à peine quelques pas effectués, elle tombe nez à nez sur Monty, le meilleur ami de Jasper. Aussitôt, le médecin voir dans cette rencontre un signe du destin et accepte de jouer cette carte. Si elle parvient à convaincre l'asiatique de garder un œil sur Jasper, elle n'aura aucune raison de se faire du mouron.

\- Bonjour Monty. Je crois qu'il est indispensable que tu saches que tu arrives au bon moment.

\- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est au sujet de Jasper. Il est à l'infirmerie et j'aurais besoin que tu me le surveilles le temps de mon retour.

\- Jasper est à… s'étonne-t-il aux premiers abords. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dehors, endormi sous la pluie. Visiblement, il était saoul hier très tard dans la journée et de cette façon qu'il a fini sa soirée à l'extérieur.

\- Tout comme les soirées d'avant, poursuit Monty. Partez tranquille, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Rapidement, Abigail abandonne le camarade de son patient afin de savoir pourquoi son assistant ne s'est pas présenté à son poste. Alors qu'elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de l'infirmerie, Monty n'est toujours pas entré dans la pièce et tergiverse. Sa dernière conversation avec Jasper remonte à très loin et depuis, on ne peut pas dire que leur amitié soit la plus belle parmi toutes celles qui sont entretenues sur le campement.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as reçu la mission de me surveiller ? Lui demande celui qui se trouvait sur le siège d'auscultation il y a encore de cela quelques minutes.

Désormais, l'homme se tient à l'encadrement du passage et mord dans un sandwich dont l'obtention forme un secret à elle toute seule.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Monty fait quelques pas de côté comme pour indiquer son prochain départ lorsque Jasper, le voyant faire, sent un trouble s'installer en lui. Il faut dire que sa responsabilité au sujet du fossé qui s'est creusé entre eux lui pèse sur le coeur et ce dernier veut vraiment arranger les choses. Bizarrement, le déprimé perçoit ses agissements d'un œil neuf et s'interroge désormais sur ce besoin de vouloir fuir à chaque tentative.

\- Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.

La politesse utilisée dans cette phrase suffit à stopper Monty dans sa volonté d'action. Toutefois, il continue d'exposer son dos à celui qui se tient à bonne distance de lui. Pour l'heure, un affrontement en face à face sollicite beaucoup d'efforts et l'asiatique ne sent aucune clémence l'habiter.

\- Je sais que je merde pas mal en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'isoler.

\- Il est vrai que d'avoir un gars en permanence alcoolisé est à ses côtés est le plus beau des souhaits, rétorque son ancien ami.

\- C'est de cette façon que tu me vois dorénavant ?

\- Oui.

\- Sympa.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché et encore, si je devais m'écouter, je crois que je n'aurais aucune pitié pour te bousiller davantage.

\- A ce point ? Ricane Jasper.

Il ne pensait pas que sa relation avec Monty était ausssi envenimée. Quel mot pourrait-il prononcer afin de réduire cette distance qui s'est installée entre eux ? Avant de chercher une solution, le patient doit en avoir le coeur net.

\- Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'on redevienne ami un jour ?

\- Non.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Cette fois, Monty tourne sur ses talons pour pouvoir regarder l'autre droit dans les yeux. Sur son visage, aucune colère ne transpire. Au contraire, celui sollicité par Abigail se veut calme voir totalement serein. Cependant, à la vue du sandwich à peine entamé que tient Jasper dans l'une de ses mains, la faim se fait un plaisir en jouant avec les entrailles de l'asiatique.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ce sandwich ?

\- Il était sur l'une des tables de travail de l'infirmerie. Sûrement Abigail qui me l'a laissé suite à son speech au sujet de ma consommation d'alcool.

\- Je vois mais je ne te cache pas que je suis étonné.

Sans prévenir, Monty s'empare du casse-dalle et s'autorise à sourire. Sur le moment, Jasper ne sait comment il doit réagir mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir que son camarade lui fait une confession.

\- Tu sais, je croise souvent nos amis et la plupart me fatigue en me recommandant de me réconcilier avec toi. Au début, je leur répondais oui pour qu'ils me lâchent mais maintenant, je ressens plus le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils doivent sûrement prendre mon silence pour une réponse positive alors que c'est loin d'être le cas. Par contre, si je me suis permis de te prendre ce sandwich, c'est parce que je suis étonné de te voir carburer à la bouffe à cette heure alors qu'habituellement, tu tournes plutôt à la boisson.

Monty croque un morceau dans le casse-croûte et l'avale après l'avoir bien malaxé. Il reprend ses aveux comme si rien ne s'était passé et contrairement à la mère de Clarke, il se fout de ne prendre aucune pincette.

\- Lorsque Abigail m'a dit que tu étais ici, cette nouvelle ne m'a guère surpris. Par contre, là où je l'étais, c'est lorsque je me suis dit que tu aurais dû t'y trouver bien plus tôt mais visiblement, ton organisme se veut particulièrement résistant. Peut-être est-ce là qu'une question de jours et c'est ce que j'espère.

\- Tu déconnes ? L'interroge Jasper, sentant son petit moral s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les ténèbres provoquées par de sombres émotions.

\- As-tu l'impression que je déconne ? En plus d'être un alcoolique notoire, serais-tu devenu aveugle ou simplement con ?

\- Arrêtes Monty. J'ignore ce qui te prend mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

\- Tu m'étonnes, rigole celui qui se tient face au patient d'Abby.

Bien sûr que Jasper n'a pas besoin de la vérité et c'est dommage. Par contre, si l'asiatique lui aurait proposé de lui payer un verre, quelque chose lui dit que celui qui est près de lui aurait probablement accepté.

Cela prouve à Monty qu'il n'a plus rien à faire en présence de ce guignol et qu'il n'a aucune raison de rester plus longtemps. Sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire, l'être missionné par Abigail quitte les lieux sans se retourner.

Sonné par cette conversation, Jasper quitte l'entrée de la salle de soins afin de faire son retour dans celle-ci. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, l'ancien petit ami de Maya reste comme figé à cause de ces idées chaotiques qui tentent de lui dicter la moindre conduite. Toujours perdu, l'homme parvient à se libérer de ce chamboulement intérieur en fonçant sur le mobilier qui se trouvait à sa portée. Très vite, l'ordre qui régnait dans cette salle ne tarde pas à appartenir au passé lorsque soudain, un bruit métallique attise la curiosité du destructeur.

Quand son regard se pose sur un scalpel qu'il a fait tomber en envoyant tout valser, il ne peut éviter d'y voir là un remède à l'ensemble de ses problèmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une certaine panique règne dans l'infirmerie et même si Abigail met tout en œuvre pour la résorber, pour l'heure, cela lui paraît bien difficile.


	3. Chapter 3

La toxine.

\- Allez, avance ! Hurle une voix féminine parmi les arbres qui peuplent l'une des nombreuses forêts sous la coupe des natifs.

\- Puisque je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien, lui répond un homme.

Le visage tuméfié, Murphy avance péniblement. Les mains attachées dans le dos, le skaikru s'interroge sur les intentions que nourrit cette étoile qui veille sur lui. D'habitude, les astres qui ont pour mission de protéger des êtres ne rencontrent aucune difficulté pour mener ce rôle jusqu'au bout. Concernant John, la tâche s'avère rude pour le corps céleste qui doit lui éviter des ennuis.

\- Et tu comptes me conduire où ? Demande-t-il.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Derrière le prisonnier se tient Octavia. La petite sœur de Bellamy est bien décidée à faire payer à son captif un certain événement qui s'est produit la veille. En effet, un habitant d'Arkadia s'est permis une petite virée nocturne en solitaire afin de rejoindre une autre personne. Suite à cette rencontre, les choses auraient pu se dérouler dans le moindre accro si une troisième paire d'yeux ne rôdait pas dans les environs. Brillante, Octavia a très vite compris ce qui se tramait au campement et a exprimé son envie de régler cette histoire, à sa façon.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, débute-t-elle. Depuis quand trafiques-tu au campement ?

\- Tu te poses la question que maintenant ? Tu es naïve ou stupide ?

\- J'étais les deux lorsque nous avons foulé cette terre pour la première fois de notre vie. Depuis, je pense n'avoir plus rien en commun avec l'ancienne Octavia.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

La guerrière laisse un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Il est vrai qu'en l'espace de plusieurs mois, le chemin parcouru n'est guère imaginable. Depuis toujours, Octavia était obligée de vivre dans l'ombre de sa famille alors que maintenant, tout lui est différent. Alors que beaucoup de résidents d'Arkadia regrette leur ancienne vie dans l'espace, Blake remercie cette chance offerte. Revenir en arrière ? Non merci.

\- Si cela se trouve, le pote de ton copain va s'en tirer.

\- Je l'espère mais cela ne change en rien au fait que quelqu'un doit s'occuper de toi.

\- Et j'imagine que ton cher Lincoln s'est proposé par pure charité ?

Quand cette phrase parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme, celle-ci cesse d'avancer. Victime d'un surprenant étonnement, Octavia devient très méfiante et pour cause.

\- Comment sais-tu que Lincoln t'attend au bout du chemin ?

Percevant la voix de la distance au loin, Murphy comprend qu'il ne risque plus rien… pour le moment. Se retournant, le voilà qu'il se met à sourire à son tour lorsqu'il constate l'interrogation qui se lit sur le visage délicat.

\- Depuis le début Octavia, tu avais raison. Je suis bien responsable de ce qui s'est passé mais sache également que l'échange qui s'est effectué hier n'était pas le premier.

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Non. Cela explique pourquoi je t'ai laissé me tomber dessus et pourquoi je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de me défendre contre toi.

Soudain, la corde qui entravait les mains de Murphy tombe sur la terre humide de la forêt. Comme pour dissiper l'effet de surprise qu'il était en train de créer grâce à ses agissements, l'homme montre l'outil dont il s'est servi pour retrouver la liberté.

\- Une lime ?

\- Ouais et c'est contre cette merveille que je me suis autorisé cet échange. La prochaine fois Octavia, songe à fouiller ton prisonnier.

Voulant rectifier cette erreur, la sœur de Bellamy porte sa main droite à l'arrière de sa tête. Là, ses doigts se referment sur la garde de son épée afin de la soulager de son fourreau. Prête à en découdre, elle s'interroge de ne pas voir Murphy inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu devrais t'occuper Octavia. Si tout s'est bien déroulé comme je l'ai souhaité, ton petit-ami est sûrement redevenu la menace qu'il a toujours été… En fin de compte.

\- Le résultat d'un échange précédent ?

\- Tu as parfaitement deviné.

\- Et où est-il à présent ?

\- A ton avis ?

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps en la compagnie de John, Octavia l'abandonne pour retrouve celui qu'elle aime. En cours de chemin, les raisons qui ont poussé son ancien captif à agir de la sorte ne cessent de lui effleurer l'esprit. Déjà, il faudrait savoir laquelle d'entre elles est son principal moteur. Ensuite, une fois que la petite amie de Lincoln saura la vérité, elle pourra vraiment punir Murphy comme il le mérite. En attendant, malgré le fait que ses pas se font rapides, Octavia redoute d'arriver trop tard.

Si jamais il devait arriver malheur à ce natif qui a su capturer son coeur, ses lendemains ne seront plus comme avant.

Depuis le tout début, Murphy a toujours été une menace et il aurait dû être éliminé depuis fort longtemps. Cependant, ce garçon est toujours parmi les vivants et ses pas ne cessent d'être guidés par la vengeance. Pourtant, John n'était plus apparu dans les environs depuis plusieurs semaines et l'élève d'Indra avait espéré, à tort, qu'il était passé à autre chose. Il faut croire que cet être perturbé est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Lincoln, attends-moi !

Le paysage autour d'elle ne cesse de se prolonger et le décor ne varie guère. Les arbres morts défilent à ses côtés et rien pour l'instant ne lui permet de distinguer un nouvel élément. D'après ses calculs, il ne lui reste pas mal de mètres à parcourir avant d'être avec le natif. Si seulement Bellamy était avec elle…

D'ailleurs, il est très rare que la jeune femme ressent le besoin du concours de son frère aîné. Habituellement, elle aurait tendance à fuir sa vigilance et sa protection pour un seul dessein : mener son destin comme elle l'entend. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Le soutien apporté par le leader lui aurait fait le plus grand bien et son absence est amèrement regrettée. Avec lui, elle aurait pu porter assistance à Lincoln tandis que Bellamy aurait pu assurer ses arrières concernant Murphy.

Avec celui-ci dans les parages, il faut s'attendre à tout et reste à savoir s'il n'a pas préparé un autre plan. Ainsi, le garçon malfaisant aurait tenté d'apporter plus de désolation après son passage et tout le monde aurait compris la dangerosité qu'il représente. Est-ce que le sort qu'il a fait subir au natif est son seul but ou compte-t-il aller plus loin ? Dans tous les cas, la petite sœur de Bellamy doit dépasser ses limites pour être sûre d'arriver à temps.

҉

Alors que Octavia est sur le point d'arriver, Murphy marche tranquillement sur ses pas. A quoi bon se presser lorsque le résultat est connu d'avance ? Si tout se passe bien comme il l'a prévu, la gamine sera en fâcheuse posture et si le besoin se fait sentir, il ira lui-même chercher son grand frère. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier ne se doutera de rien et la vengeance pourra être exprimée sans la moindre difficulté. En fait, cette journée est bien plus belle que ne le pensait John.

Par contre, si la gamine devait s'en sortir miraculeusement, le déserteur ne sait pas encore s'il la laissera vivre. Logiquement, après avoir bien pleuré sur la mort de son frangin, elle réclamera réparation à son tour. A ce sujet, se lancera-t-elle seule sur ses traces ou sera-t-elle accompagnée ? Si le second cas de figure devait se présenter, Murphy s'en foutra totalement. Après le décès de Bellamy, la mort pourra venir le cueillir à n'importe quel moment puisqu'il partira le coeur léger et joyeux. Poursuivant vers l'endroit où l'attend Lincoln, le mauvais homme songe à cet avenir enchanteur qui s'annonce.

De son côté, Octavia vient de mettre un terme à sa course et fait face à son bien-aimé. Cependant, celui-ci tient une pelle dans sa main droite tandis qu'une longue échelle en bois repose contre un arbre. Enfin, à quelques centimètres derrière lui, un tas de terre frais tandis qu'entre lui et la jeune femme se tient un trou qui semble profond. Profitant de son arrêt pour respirer un peu plus convenablement, Octavia prononce quelques mots.

\- Lincoln ? Tout va bien ?

Le destinataire de ces questions regarde sa dulcinée sans pour autant la reconnaître. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, la combattante poursuit.

\- J'ai su le sale tour que t'a joué Murphy et je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Maintenant que je suis là, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, je te le promets.

Tandis qu'elle fait un premier pas pour le rejoindre, Lincoln ferme les doigts de sa main gauche autour du manche de sa pelle. Ensuite, il pointe la partie métallique vers la fille comme si cette dernière représentait la plus grande menace qu'il n'a jamais vu. Face à ce comportement menaçant, il faut croire que les mots doux qu'ils se sont échangés la veille appartiennent déjà à de l'histoire ancienne.

\- S'il te plaît mon amour, poursuit Octavia, regarde-moi et lâche cette pelle.

Non seulement Lincoln évite son regard mais il maintient son arme dans ses mains. Si la skaikru songeait à le sauver via cette méthode, elle va devoir réfléchir à d'autres façons.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te ramener !

\- Je ne pense pas que ton chéri soit capable de te fournir la réponse.

Au son de la voix de Murphy, Octavia se tourne légèrement sur sa droite et recule de quelques pas. Ainsi, elle conserve les deux hommes dans son champ de vision et si l'un d'entre eux exécute le moindre geste inquiétant, la guerrière pourra réagir.

Maintenant que John est présent, Blake a le droit de savoir.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ?

\- Je lui ai fait avaler une toxine que j'ai découvert sur le marché de Polis, grâce à un marchand. Au début, je doutais beaucoup des capacités hypnotiques que me vantais son propriétaire mais après m'avoir fait découvrir un résultat, j'étais convaincu.

\- Un résultat tu dis ?

\- Oui et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agissait de sa propre femme.

Donc, l'effet de cette toxine est permanent, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Toutefois, Murphy sait se montrer avare de paroles tout comme son contraire.

\- Rassures-toi, les effets de cette toxine ne durent qu'une seule journée.

\- Vraiment ? Demande l'aventurière, sentant un léger poids quitter ses épaules par la même occasion.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que ce marchand a toujours sa femme à ses côtés ?

\- Il veille à lui en faire avaler tous les jours.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Tu trouves ?

Néanmoins, John n'est pas là pour discuter tranquillement avec la sœur de Bellamy. Aussitôt, le voilà qui tourne son visage vers Lincoln pour lui donner un premier ordre.

\- Attrape-là !

\- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Pour être sûr de pouvoir remplir sa tâche correctement, le natif lâche sa pelle. Ensuite, il ne tarde pas à marcher en direction de Octavia qui n'ose y croire. Rapidement, l'élève d'Indra regarde autour d'elle afin de trouver quelque chose pour se défendre mais cette espérance s'avère vaine. A l'instant où elle lève son regard, voilà que Murphy se met également en mouvement et dans sa direction. A la base, la guerrière peut contenir deux adversaires en même temps mais cette fois, son soupirant appartient au camp adverse. Comment va-t-elle faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

\- Un conseil Octavia, l'ouvre John. Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir car de toute façon, je sais que ton bel ami est plus rapide que toi à la course.

\- Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?

Vu e qui attend la demoiselle, Murphy peut se plier à ce petit interrogatoire. Certes, Octavia risque de le trouver plus perturbant qu'auparavant mais il est arrivé à un stade où il se fout de ce qu'on peut penser de lui. Pour l'heure, seule sa vengeance compte et tant pis si pour la mener à son terme, l'homme doit causer quelques dommages collatéraux.

\- Pour être sincère avec toi, ce n'est ni contre toi et ni contre ton gars que j'ai alimenté ce plan. En fait, c'est ton frère que je désire viser.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Tu as la mémoire courte ? Le jour où cet enfoiré m'a blessé avec son arme à feu n'est toujours pas passé et pourtant, beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis mais dans ma tête, bizarre, je n'y arrive pas…

Ouais, Murphy a la rancune tenace et c'est regrettable. Sans le vouloir, Octavia s'est jetée elle-même dans la gueule du loup et c'est horrifiée qu'elle le comprend que maintenant. En fait, tout ce plan était mûrement calculé et en se proposant pour le punir, elle n'a fait qu'accélérer les événements.

\- Je suis vraiment conne, finit-elle par dire.

\- Tu m'étonnes mais sache que ce défaut est passé pour une qualité, à mes yeux. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je me suis laissé faire lors de ma capture.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il était vraiment apte à se défendre, Murphy glisse l'une de ses mains sous son tee-shirt marron. Lorsque le membre retrouve l'air pur de la forêt, c'est en tenant un objet froid et métallique. Devant cette matérialisation, la jeune femme craint le pire et à juste cause.

\- Tu vas me tirer dessus ?

\- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, oui.

Comme pour créer une diversion, John fait un pas en avant. Croyant qu'il continue de se déplacer dans sa direction, Octavia oublie Lincoln et se distance de quelques centimètres. Hélas, son homme est toujours sous le charme de la toxine et parvient à lui attraper le bras gauche. Par ce geste, la sœur de Bellamy revient à la réalité et se montre surprise d'être captive à son tour.

\- Si tu cherches à te dérober, je te tire dessus.

\- Comme si ma vie avait la moindre importante à mes yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Et si je te dis que je pourrais m'en prendre à ton sauvage ?

A la fin de cette question, Octavia s'interroge. Même si John, est le roi des ordures, est-il réellement capable de mettre ses paroles à exécution ? Sur l'instant, la combattante voudrait tester sa sincérité mais si c'est pour le regretter par la suite… Non, il vaut mieux satisfaire ses caprices et tout le monde sera à l'abri.

\- Que dois-je faire pour que nos vies soient épargnées ? Implore-t-elle.

\- Te mettre devant ce trou.

\- C'est tout ?

En guise de réponse, celui qui est à l'origine de l'état de Lincoln se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. D'ailleurs, sa sollicitation ne semble pas trop extravagante aux yeux de son ancienne geôlière. Si pour se mettre en sécurité, elle doit juste se mettre devant le trou, Octavia peut le faire. Après avoir donné son accord en instant sur sa sincérité, Murphy poursuit son ascendance sur Lincoln.

\- Tu peux la lâcher.

Toujours obéissant, le natif donne satisfaction à son maître. Une fois libre, la jeune femme s'éloigne de son compagnon pour se placer devant le fameux trou. Dès qu'elle est en place, Blake se permet une certaine curiosité en se penchant légèrement sur ce néant qui se présente. De là où elle se tient, le fond n'est pas distinguable.

\- Et maintenant ?

Comme la jeune fille aux longs cheveux tourne le dos à Murphy, elle est loin de se douter du mauvais tour qu'il lui prépare. Sans prévenir, l'ennemi de Bellamy pousse sa sœur de toutes ses forces et la regarde tomber. Dans sa chute, cette dernière tente de se rattraper aux maigres brins d'herbes présents sur les bords mais un détail n'a pas été réfléchit sur le moment : son poids. A sa surprise, la victime sent les touffes végétales s'arracher de leur terre nourricière et quelques secondes plus tard, la femme est au fond du trou.

Malgré cela, le plan de John est loin d'être achevé.

\- Lincoln, veille à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus voir la lumière du jour mais avant, frappe-moi !

Tranquillement, le natif contourne le trou dans lequel repose sa petite-amie pour poursuivre les ordres donnés par son maître. Très vite, un coup de poing vient embrasser le visage de celui qui lui a fait avaler la toxine. Au moment où John ramène son minois, son nez saigne tandis qu'une plaie s'est ouverte sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Avec de telles marques sur le visage, Bellamy n'aura aucun doute face au danger qui pèse sur sa cadette. Pendant ce temps, Lincoln retourne auprès de la future tombe de Octavia et veille à récupérer sa pelle au passage. Fin prêt, le voilà qui commence à puiser de la terre dans le tas qui se trouvait derrière lui quelques minutes plus tôt, afin que celle-ci puisse retrouver sa source d'origine.

҉

Quand Octavia ouvre les yeux, c'est grâce à la matière sombre que lui tombe sur le visage grâce au concours de Lincoln. Au tout début, elle ressent le besoin de rassembler ses idées avant de prendre la moindre décision. Alors que l'élève d'Indra se plie à cet exercice, une douleur fulgurante part de sa cheville droite avant de se répandre dans l'intégralité de son corps. Souhaitant estimer l'étendue des dégâts, Octavia parvient à s'asseoir sur son séant. Pendant ce temps, son homme poursuit sa besogne sans marquer la moindre pause.

Tout en continuant à recevoir de la terre, la jeune femme porte ses mains à son membre blessé. Dès que ses doigts se posent dessus, une vague de souffrance se libère et l'a fait grimacer par la même occasion. Une chose est sûre : elle ne pourra pas se mettre debout sans l'aide d'un appui. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution à mettre en pratique : tenter de ramener Lincoln à la raison. Pourtant, ses premières tentatives se sont soldées par de cuisants échecs et rien ne lui laisse croire que cette fois, tout sera différent. Peut-être que l'amour qu'elle nourrit envers son bourreau sera la clef ? Si elle parvient à franchir la barrière hypnotique causée par la toxine, Octavia est persuadée que le reste sera plus facile à obtenir. Se gonflant d'espoir, elle se lance.

\- Allez Lincoln ! Jusqu'à présent, tu as su me prouver que tu étais fort. Ne me dis pas que c'est maintenant que tu vas baisser les bras ?

En réponse, l'occupante du trou reçoit une nouvelle pelletée. Cependant, comme sa tête regardait vers le sommet pour que sa voix porte à son maximum, de la matière entre dans sa bouche. Tout en crachant la terre qu'elle a involontairement avalé, ses yeux sont attirés par une petite lueur se situant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Intriguée par cette émission, Octavia remarque qu'une seconde forme similaire à la première se montre à son tour. En se faisant plus attentive, Blake distingue leurs caractéristiques même si la lumière dégagée est assez vive. Soudain, l'une de ces formes mystérieuses se met en mouvement tandis que d'autres se manifestent par cette capacité qui semble être hors du commun.

Bientôt, le fond du trou est parfaitement éclairé et Octavia en profite pour examiner sa cheville. Le tissu qui l'a recouvre a prit une teinte sombre et un liquide inquiétant et poisseux ne cesse de s'en échapper. Aucun doute possible : sa cheville est en sang. Réalisant enfin à quel point sa vie est menacée, la voilà qui commence à se montrer émotive.

Alors qu'une solution se manifeste dans son crâne, la combattante fixe à nouveau les choses brillantes lorsque l'une d'elles sut une métamorphose. En effet, voilà que deux légères protubérances font leur apparition sur la partie supérieure du corps luminescent. Tout en naissant, une fine poussière immaculée s'en échappe. Au bout de quelques secondes, les bossent laissent la place à des ailes et c'est là que Octavia comprend.

\- Des insectes ?

Agissant comme une seule entité, les autres bestioles imitent la plus évoluée afin de gagner en caractéristiques supplémentaires. A la fin de cette croissance soudaine, les insectes ne mettent pas longtemps pour tester leurs nouveaux membres. Lorsque les créatures se comportent à l'unisson, la poussière qu'elles ont émises quelques secondes auparavant s'élève doucement dans les airs. Admirative devant ce magnifique spectacle, Octavia constate que sa douleur se calme peu à peu. Après coup, se pourrait-il que ces insectes soient capables de magie ?

D'ailleurs, quelques points lumineux viennent se déposer sur sa cheville jusqu'à former une gaine surprenante. Quant au reste de la poussière, celle-ci poursuit son ascension et ne tarde pas à s'échapper de la cavité par son unique ouverture. A son tour, Lincoln contemple ce phénomène même si aucune surprise ne se lit sur son visage. Etant toujours sous le charme de la toxine, les particules volantes parviennent néanmoins à lui faire oublier l'ordre qu'il a reçu de Murphy.

Toutefois, l'homme se montre curieux, ce qui constitue un excellent signe de guérison. Aussitôt, il regarde à l'intérieur du trou et remarque la femme qu'il aime.

\- Octavia ?

Entendant son prénom, la petite amie lève les yeux et croise le regard de son soupirant.

\- Dis-moi comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? Demande-t-il.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Ne bouge pas de là, je vais te faire sortir.

\- D'accord mais si tu vois Murphy arriver dans le secteur, sois sur tes gardes !

Le natif hoche positivement de la tête avant de disparaître. De son côté, Octavia ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée et est à deux doigts de pleurer. Finalement, sa mésaventure s'apprête à se conclure d'une façon positive et elle préfère largement cette option. Alors qu'elle fait preuve de patience, Blake s'aperçoit que la luminosité émise par les insectes est en train de faiblir. Sur le moment, elle nourrirait presque des regrets de voir ce spectacle s'éteindre mais la nature a sûrement de bonnes raisons de vouloir poursuivre son devoir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Octavia est à l'air libre dans l'étreinte amoureuse de son compagnon. Ayant clos les explications de cette curieuse histoire, la sœur de Bellamy ne cesse de recevoir des excuses de Lincoln.

\- S'il te plaît, arrêtes ! La seule personne qui doit exprimer ses regrets n'est autre que Murphy. Cependant, à mon tour de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable.


	4. Chapter 4

Mon prince.

Cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine que Jasper a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Par chance, Abby est arrivée au bon moment et a pu voler à son secours avant de lui passer un sacré savon. En observation, le garçon a récupéré des forces ainsi que quelques kilos. Cependant, comme il refusait de manger normalement, la mère de Clarke n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de lui imposer une sonde alimentaire. Néanmoins, à cause du nombre de patients dont elle avait la charge, la femme se devait de trouver une solution.

Après une surveillance de quelques jours, Jasper a exprimé le besoin de faire plusieurs pas à l'air libre. A l'entente de ce souhait, le médecin s'est montré ravi aux premières secondes avant qu'une crainte traverse son esprit. Est-il possible que Jasper continue de mentir pour parvenir à ses fins macabres ? Une fois dehors, Abby ne pourrait pas poursuivre sa surveillance et aussitôt, de nouvelles interrogations ont germé. Si jamais elle devait s'opposer à ce désir, comment réagirait le jeune Jasper ?

Ne voulant pas le savoir, Abigail a demandé à son patient d'attendre quelques minutes le temps de rendre visite à un autre accidenté. En réalité, cette excuse n'était qu'un piètre mensonge. Bien sûr, elle s'est gardée d'en discuter avec Jasper pour ne provoquer aucune réaction indésirable.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme se promène à la lisière du campement. A l'air libre, il aurait tendance à se sentir beaucoup mieux mais n'est-ce pas là les effets des médicaments prescrits ? Tout au long du trajet emprunté, Jasper a l'impression que rien ne parvient à l'atteindre, même les souvenirs liés à Maya. Est-ce une bonne chose ? Oui mais uniquement si cette sensation de flottement perdure.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il s'enfonce doucement dans la forêt avoisinante, Bellamy vient à sa rencontre tout en paraissant affolé. Face à ce comportement, l'ancien ami de Monty se pose des questions mais veille cependant à cesser sa progression.

\- Salut Bellamy, un problème ?

\- Bonjour Jasper. Miller a voulu faire son malin et s'est lancé à l'ascension d'un pin. A cause de l'humidité de ces derniers jours, il a glissé sur une branche et maintenant, sa vie est menacée.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que cela à faire ?

Bien sûr que non. Jasper regrette déjà d'avoir lancé cette question qui ressemble plus à un réflexe de langage chez lui. Voulant s'excuser, le suicidaire se montre surpris lorsque le frère d'Octavia le sollicite. Ensemble, il espère que leur intervention sera suffisante pour sortir Miller de cette épineuse situation.

Bizarrement, le convalescent ne ressent aucune fatigue lors de son déplacement rapide, ni autre trouble. Finalement, ces remèdes que lui a administré Abby font des merveilles. Un peu trop s'il doit bien y réfléchir. Peut-être qu'à son retour du campement, il retournera auprès de cette dernière pour lui réclamer de nouvelles doses. Vu l'état dans lequel le garçon était récemment, pourquoi refuserait-elle ?

En bas du pin, les deux hommes lèvent les yeux et remarquent que la situation de Miller est assez critique. Tout en se frottant le bras gauche, membre qu'il s'est ouvert lors de sa tentative, Jasper se demande s'il saura se montrer à la hauteur. Pendant ce temps, Bellamy s'adresse à celui resté dans l'arbre.

\- Tiens bon, nous allons te sortir de là !

\- Dépêchez-vous !

Maintenu à une branche, Miller a le reste du corps suspendu dans le vide. Il a déjà tenté de monter sur le bras boisé comme l'aurait fait un trapéziste mais l'exercice s'est avéré trop dangereux. Lorsque sa vue s'est posée sur Bellamy effectuant son retour, un soulagement s'est fait ressentir. Toutefois, quand Jasper est arrivé sur les lieux, son inquiétude est revenue aussitôt et a gagné en intensité.

Désirant vraiment que cette situation se voit conclure de la façon la plus heureuse, Jasper fait son indiscret.

\- Tu as une idée pour te sortir de là ? Dit-il à l'attention de celui qui est venu le chercher.

\- Non et c'est bien le problème, lui répond Bellamy.

Pourquoi être venu le solliciter alors qu'aucune solution n'a germé dans son esprit ? Tout en promenant son regarde sur les environs pour y trouver une espérance quelconque, Jasper s'arrête sur un sac à dos posé au pied d'un pin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

Ignorant de quoi retourne cette question, Bellamy suit le regard du convalescent jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'immobilisent sur le sac, à leur tour.

\- Il contient un nécessaire pour notre repas de midi. Des boîtes de nourriture, des couverts, des bouteilles d'eau, une couverture…

\- Une couverture tu dis ? Elle est grande ?

Comprenant où Jasper veut en venir, le frère d'Octavia s'éloigne pour s'approcher de la besace. Une fois dans ses bras, l'homme l'ouvre et se hâte de mettre la main sur le morceau de tissu. Une fois prisonnière de ses doigts, Bellamy lâche le sac pour déplier l'accessoire qui pourra sauver Miller. Alors que son ami fait une estimation de la taille de la couverture, rien ne s'arrange pour celui qui se tient toujours à la branche. En effet, l'une de ses mains n'est plus autour de cette dernière et forcément, l'homme ne met longtemps à s'angoisser.

\- Les gars, vite !

Jasper opte pour une nouvelle décision : ne pas attendre le retour du troisième garçon. Très vite, il se place sous Miller et attend que celui-ci entame sa chute. Lorsque ce drame se produit, Jasper parvient à le rattraper sans le moindre accro. Néanmoins, une grimace de douleur lui défigure le visage mais le plus important pour lui à cet instant est la santé de celui qui se tient dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se tient dans une curieuse position et Bellamy ne peut retenir une tentative d'humour.

\- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Vous me faîtes penser à un prince et sa princesse.

Suite à cette remarque, Miller s'empresse de descendre des bras de Jasper tandis que ce dernier se met à rougir. Bizarrement, cette teinte se veut beaucoup moins sombre que celle qui envahit le tissu recouvrant son poignet blessé.

\- Jasper, tout va bien ? S'inquiète Bellamy qui a bien vu ce qui se passait.

Aussitôt, l'ancien meilleur ami de Monty regarde son poignet et s'aperçoit de ce qui est en train de se produire. Ne sachant pas s'il vient de se mettre dans une situation périlleuse, Jasper pense que l'immobilité peut constituer un très bon remède. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'évanouit.


	5. Chapter 5

Juste une danse.

Clarke se tient assise sur un grand tabouret près duquel a été dressé une table. Sur celle-ci, de nombreux mets dont les natifs raffolent. Au contre de la pièce, quelques sujets au service de Lexa s'amusent de bien diverses façons : rires, discussions, danses et quelques tentatives de séduction. Il faut dire que l'alcool coule à flots ce soir et que sa consommation engendre certaines libérations. Bizarrement, si tout porte à croire que tout le monde est à la fête, ce n'est pas le cas d'une personne.

Même si la salle est baignée d'expressions diverses et joyeuses, la blonde songe à quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait pas pensé depuis plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle s'interroge à ce propos. Bien sûr, elle pourrait en discuter avec quelqu'un mais à qui ? A part Lexa et Octavia qui vient de temps en temps par ici, Clarke aurait tendance à se sentir enfermée. Cette tour, parfois, lui apparaît comme une cage dorée et par moment, elle se questionne sur les raisons qui la pousse à demeurer ici.

En étant placée sous l'aide de Lexa, la jeune femme peut faire un certain nombre de choses mais jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours agis pour l'intérêt de son clan. Remarque, à l'entente des multiples échos qu'elle a perçu dernièrement, à ce sujet, elle est bien contente de ne pas y être. Lorsque certains de ses anciens compagnons de voyage se plaisaient à dire que les natifs sont des barbares… Elle est en droit de se demander de qui on se moque. Désormais, ces tribus sont dans son coeur mais de temps en temps…

Comme ce soir, il est ailleurs. Lexa n'a rien fait pour provoquer cet état pensif. Au contraire, cette guerrière qui semble n'avoir peur de rien se veut touchante. Par moment, elle donnerait l'impression d'être aux petits soins. Un peu trop d'ailleurs et cela a pour conséquence de lui attirer, de temps en temps, les foudres de ses comparses. Pourtant, cette femme est vraiment attendrissante et ces deux facettes ont su avoir raison de Clarke. Maintenant que leur amour a été consommé, la donne s'est vue modifier à tout jamais.

Pourtant, avec ces éléments, ses pensées sont à cent lieues d'ici. Essuyant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, la fille d'Abby tourne sa tête en quête d'un échappatoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard se pose sur la porte qu'elle a emprunté quelques heures plus tôt. Si Clarke se glisse par cette voie, son absence sera-t-elle remarquée ? Bien sûr puisque Lexa ne cesse de la dévorer des yeux. Comment faire alors ?

Lorsque son fessier décolle du siège en bois, c'est à ce moment que Octavia fait son entrée dans la pièce. Dans cette intrusion, une fuite peut être réfléchie et la femme aux cheveux clairs veut tenter sa chance. Cependant, lorsqu'elle passe devant la sœur de Bellamy, une voix résonne dans la salle, imposant le silence à tous.

\- Où comptes-tu te rendre Wanheda ?

Sachant très bien qui vient de lui poser cette question, la concernée cesse de progresser vers la sortie. Ne voulant pas se retourner pour éviter de sentir ses volontés s'échapper, l'ancienne compagne de Finn fixe soudainement Octavia. De ses yeux, elle tente de lui faire comprendre qu'elle a besoin d'aide. De son côté, l'élève d'Indra aimerait la laisser dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve mais voilà que son humanité a décidé de faire des siennes.

\- Je suis navrée Lexa mais j'ai besoin de Clarke.

\- Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?

Octavia était loin de se douter que Lexa se montrerait aussi curieuse. Prise au dépourvu, elle n'a pas le temps de trouver une idée que Clarke fait volte-face. Rassemblant son courage, Wanheda prend la défense de la native de l'espace afin de la mettre en sécurité.

\- Je lui ai demandé de garder un œil sur ma mère pendant mon absence. Elle est juste venue me voir pour me faire son rapport.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ? Lance la commandante à l'attention d'Octavia.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, Clarke peut rester ici.

Cette fois, la femme aux longs cheveux sombres ne peut plus rien faire pour l'ambassadrice. Leur mensonge vient de prendre l'eau et désormais, Clarke va devoir se débrouiller seule.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiète Lexa.

\- Oui. C'est juste que je pensais à quelqu'un qui me manque beaucoup.

\- Qui ?

\- Finn.

Lexa est très étonnée d'entendre ce nom. Elle avait pensé qu'avec le temps, ce garçon cesserait d'arpenter l'esprit de celle qu'elle aime. Au lieu de cela, non seulement il est toujours présent mais en plus, cet homme peut constituer une solide barrière juste par son évocation. Cette protection, si elle est amenée à être régulièrement nourrie, peut poser problème. Comment Lexa pourrait atteindre le coeur de Griffin si ce défunt est toujours présent ?

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Pardon ? Se montre surprise Clarke.

\- Que dois-je faire pour être plus importante dans ton coeur ?

\- Tu l'es déjà Lexa et le fait…

Lexa ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle tourne sa tête vers Octavia. Celle-ci, sur ses gardes, n'est pas vraiment pressée d'entendre la prochaine question.

\- Sait-elle danser ?

Suite à ce que ses oreilles viennent de percevoir, la petite-amie de Lincoln s'interroge. Se pourrait-il que son audition lui joue des tours ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Clarke sait-elle danser ?

\- Je ne sais pas et puis pourquoi me poser la question alors qu'elle est devant toi ?

Aussitôt, quelques exclamations s'élèvent dans la salle. Depuis quand une gamine ose-t-elle s'adresser sur ce ton à celle qui dirige les nombreux clans de natifs ? Derrière Lexa, le gardien de la flamme ne souhaite pas qu'un tel affront passe sans la moindre sanction. Lorsqu'il descend les escaliers où repose en leur sommet, le trône de la guerrière, cette dernière réagit.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas punir Octavia suite à ses paroles ? Elle a fait preuve de courage et j'apprécie sa franchise.

\- Mais…

N'aimant pas être contredite par cet homme, Lexa se contente de tourner son minois sur sa droite. Ainsi, elle présente son profil gauche à celle qu'elle aime tout en surveillant le conseiller.

\- Si tu continues, c'est toi qui pourrait subir ma fureur. Veux-tu prendre ce risque ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, retourne à ta place.

Ne voulant s'attirer la colère de celle qu'il doit obéir, le sage s'exécute. Maintenant que cette menace est écartée, Lexa se concentre mais cette fois, sur Clarke.

\- La commandante des factions doit parfois mener la danse et je voudrais que tu sois ma cavalière.

\- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas le coeur à m'amuser.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer.

Sans attendre le moindre avis de cette femme qui influence son coeur, le leader des guerriers s'approche d'elle. Ensuite, Lexa presse son corps contre celui de Clarke et passe son bras dans son dos. Pour ça, la native a dû ouvrir un chemin entre le buste et l'aisselle. Maintenant que ce premier membre est placé correctement, il est temps d'en faire pareil pour le deuxième. Alors que la main droite est parfaitement calée, celle de gauche se glisse contre l'une des paumes de la blonde.

Etrangement, ce rapprochement évoque un certain souvenir chez Octavia.

\- C'est une variante d'une danse qu'on nous a enseigné sur la station. Une valse, si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- C'est exact, lui répond Lexa, sans que celle-ci quitte sa bien-aimée des yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais été une bonne danseuse, s'excuse Clarke, pensant pouvoir encore y échapper.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre.

Quand la malchance est avec vous, rien ne semble pouvoir la chasser. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de supplier une bonne étoile, certains soirs. Encore faut-il qu'elle existe et que l'attention soit sa principale qualité. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, Clarke ne pourra pas se dérober. A contrecoeur, elle accepte de faire plaisir à son amie.

Tout à coup, le gardien de la flamme frappe des mains. Cette sonorité soudaine provoque un certain silence avant que l'homme poursuit. Quand ses mains se rejoignent une seconde fois, Lexa exécute un premier pas lorsqu'elle s'immobilise. Ne sachant quoi faire, Clarke préfère attendre que sa maîtresse lui dise quoi faire, de peur de commettre une bévue. A quelques mètres de là, Octavia observe la scène en gardant ses impressions.

Grâce à sa relation amoureuse avec Lincoln, la jeune femme connaître le nom de cette danse mais surtout, son importante. Lorsqu'un commandant sollicite un tel rapprochement, la personne lui servant de cavalier a une place plus que capitale dans son coeur. Au tout début, Octavia juge ce geste très touchant de la part de Lexa. Celle-ci sait à quel point Clarke a perdu gros en ôtant la vie de Finn. Elle aurait pu laisser Wanheda à sa tristesse mais non, la femme au visage peinturée a jugé bon d'agir autrement.

Toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, Octavia commence à ressentir du regret. Elle aurait tant aimé que le commandant des natifs ne soit autre que Lincoln. Ainsi, c'est lui qui serait à la place de Lexa tandis que Blake serait face à lui. Par l'intermédiaire de cette danse, l'homme lui aurait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en lui révélant cette importance si spéciale. De plus, les gens présents dans la salle n'auraient guère le choix face à cet amour exposé. De par leur union, une page révolutionnaire se serait écrite dans l'histoire des communautés. Rien de mieux qu'un appel à la réunification lorsque l'amour se veut chef de mouvements.

Se sentant seule sans Lincoln, Octavia se met à frisonner avant de se frictionner les bras. Au même moment, toute la salle marque la cadence à l'aide de leurs mains et au centre de la salle, tout se déroule au mieux. Pour que Clarke sache quel pas effectuer, Lexa lui murmure des conseils dans le creux de son oreille. Quant un sourire gêné se dessine sur les lèvres de la blonde, la sœur de Bellamy ressent de la joie pour elle. Finalement, l'ambassadrice pourra se reconstruire au sein de cette tour et avec de la chance, la légèreté et l'insouciance seront ses compagnes.

Tandis que la danse bat son plein, voilà que les portes d'entrée de la salle s'ouvrent sur Indra. Dès ses premiers pas, la native repère Octavia et s'empresse de la rejoindre la plus discrètement possible.

\- Je suis heureuse de te trouver ici, lui dit-elle.

Au moment où le regard de Blake croise le regard de sa formatrice, elle ressent rapidement son angoisse et ses inquiétudes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demande son élève.

\- Un détachement des tiens a prit Lincoln en chasse.

\- Quoi ? Panique-t-elle à son tour. Pour quelle raison ?

\- C'est la faute de ce Pike.

\- Pike ? Dit-elle avant de réaliser ce que représente ce nom. Je vois. Allons sauver Lincoln et ensuite, nous allons devoir réfléchir à une solution définitive.

\- Tu parles de ce que je pense ?

\- Oui.

En hochant positivement de la tête, Indra partage son accord. Depuis l'apparition de Pike au sein du campement, les problèmes ne cessent de s'enchaîner. Même si les anciens gouverneurs tentent de le contenir en plaçant des obstacles sur sa route, il faut croire que leurs efforts ne sont d'aucune efficacité. Ni une ni deux, les deux femmes s'approchent de la sortie lorsque Octavia se permet un dernier coup d'oeil sur le duo de danseuses.

Soudain, Lexa dépose un baiser sur la base du cou de Clarke et là, la guerrière aux cheveux sombres se demandent si elle n'est pas victime d'une hallucination. Alors que cette vision semble imprimée sur ses rétines, voilà qu'on l'a tire violemment de ses doutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Aide-moi !

La nuit est reine sur une bonne moitié de la planète Terre. Sur le campement des anciens habitants de l'espace, chacun mène sa petite vie. Dehors, Jasper est assis sur une pierre plate et dans ses mains, une bouteille d'eau. Alors que l'un de ses poignets s'est vu offrir un nouveau bandage, l'autre est sur la voie de la guérison. Dans quelques jours, si le jeune homme ne fait aucune folie, il sera totalement sorti d'affaire.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se tient dehors à l'heure actuelle. Bien sûr, lorsque Jordan est revenu dans l'infirmerie d'Abigail suite au sauvetage de Miller, la femme s'est très vite inquiétée. Alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cet état, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour lui passer un savon. Constatant le silence du blessé à cet instant, la mère de Clarke a poursuivit ses blâmes mais Miller et Bellamy sont très vite intervenus. En lui expliquant ce qui s'était réellement passé, les deux hommes ont bien remarqué le changement d'attitude chez le médecin.

Confuse, Abby s'est excusée auprès de Jasper mais celui-ci ne souhaitait pas être rancunier. Une fois le placement de son nouveau bandage terminé, le convalescent s'est montré très étonné des félicitation exprimées par sa bienfaitrice. Pour lui, ce geste était normal et il ne voit aucune raison d'être porté en héros. Respectant ce souhait, Abigail s'est éclipsée de la pièce, laissant son patient avec les deux garçons. Aussitôt, Bellamy a échangé quelques phrases avec le blessé tandis que Miller le regardait différemment.

Toujours installé sur son caillou, Jasper retire le bouchon de sa bouteille et porte le goulot à ses lèvres. Tout en avalant quelques gorgées, le jeune homme est loin de se douter que quelqu'un l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes. Dissimulé dans la pénombre, Bellamy voudrait le rejoindre mais quelque chose s'oppose à sa volonté. D'habitude, Blake n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'attarder sur ce type de sentiment mais là, c'est plus fort que lui. Comment peut-il faire pour approcher Jasper afin de modifier leur relation ?

A force de trop réfléchir, l'homme a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Soudain, du bruit se manifeste derrière lui et voilà qu'il s'empresse de se retourner.

\- Qui est-là ?

Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Si son imagination lui joue des tours, son état mental est beaucoup plus inquiétant qu'il le pensait. Très vite, Bellamy sort la lampe-torche glissée dans la poche droite de son pantalon et l'allume. Quand le faisceau lumineux se pose sur Miller, l'éblouissement au passage, le frère d'Octavia baisse la source de lumière.

\- Tu m'espionnes ? Commence-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire avec Jasper ?

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, je voudrais bien comprendre.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.

Abandonnant Miller pour reprendre son observation, une idée traverse l'esprit de Bellamy. Toutefois, il ne tarde pas à nourrir certaines craintes mais l'homme sait que celui qui se tient dans son dos sait garder sa langue… lorsqu'on lui demande.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu me fais la promesse que tu sauras être discret ?

\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Dans ce cas…

Maintenant qu'il a fait un premier pas, une fermeture dans son attitude n'est guère envisageable. Alors que le sang qui bat ses tempes résonne dans sa tête et qu'un léger tremblement s'empare de lui, Bellamy ferme les poings ainsi que ses paupières. Malgré ce comportement, la peur cherche à le paralyser.

\- Comment faire pour séduire Jasper ?

Sur le moment, Miller doute de ses facultés auditives.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je réfléchi à ce qui m'arrive. Lorsque j'ai su que Jasper a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, j'ai pété un câble et je me suis reproché pas mal de choses. Ce mec est un gars bien et il n'a pas besoin de se détruire comme il a su si bien le faire jusqu'à présent.

\- Et tu penses que partager cet amour que tu ressens pourrait l'aider ?

Là, Bellamy cesse d'être volubile. Si lui refusait encore de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, Miller s'en est chargé à sa place.

\- Cela me fait bizarre de me dire que j'aime peut-être un autre homme, confesse Blake.

\- J'imagine et je réalise mieux ta demande. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide dans ce type de manœuvres, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Voulant prouver la sincérité de ses propos, Miller ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son ami.

\- Tu as de la chance que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux sur ce campement.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? A besoin de savoir Bellamy.

\- De nous, les gays. Mignon comme tu es, tu aurais fait un carton.

\- A ce point ?

Bellamy était loin de se douter qu'il avait autant de fans parmi ce genre de garçons. De toute manière, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais trop fait attention à ce genre de détail. Maintenant que Blake est au courant, il se montrera un peu plus attentif.

\- Et toi, je te plais ? Ressent-il le besoin de demander.

\- Va savoir…

Miller ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait lui en dire plus. De toute façon, son couple va plutôt bien et si l'homme a la peau foncée souhaite rester discret, c'est parce qu'il sait que l'obstacle qu'il pourrait représenter ne pèserait pas lourd face à Jasper. L'aspect vulnérable de ce dernier joue beaucoup sur ce succès naissant et cela explique le coup de foudre de Bellamy.

\- Tu vas tâter le terrain maintenant ?

Cette question est une réponse en elle-même. Balayant la peur à l'aide de sa volonté, le frère d'Octavia quitte Miller. Tout en s'approchant de Jasper, le leader s'interroge sur les mots qu'il pourrait utiliser pour attirer sa cible sur son terrain. Au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque Bellamy se fait proche de sa destination, le blessé lève sa tête et le remarque.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut, lui retourne celui qui marche vers lui.

Quand ce dernier arrive près de celui qui lui fait battre le coeur, il ne sait pas par quoi commencer. D'ailleurs, ce silence étonne Jasper et c'est lui qui veille à briser ce calme.

\- Tu es venu me voir pour être sûr qeu je ne retourne pas dans mes travers ?

\- A quel propos ?

A cette interrogation, le convalescent lève sa main dans laquelle repose la bouteille d'eau. Là, Bellamy réalise ce que voulait lui dire celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Même pas et puis de toute façon, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais.

Et ce n'est pas Jasper qui irait le contredire. Comme pour gagner des points, celui qui est venu le retrouver se montre curieux au sujet de sa santé.

\- Tes bras, comment vont-ils ?

\- Moyen. La blessure qui s'est ouverte suite au sauvetage de Miller repousse la guérison totale, comme tu dois t'en douter. Par contre, en ce qui concerne mon second bras, c'est bientôt de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Vraiment ?

\- D'après Abigail, oui.

Bellamy est très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Si tout se passe bien et si Jasper reçoit l'attention et la bienveillance dont il a besoin, toute cette histoire sera du passé. Est-ce là une occasion pour mettre en place quelques rapprochements ? Tranquillement, Bellamy ne tarde pas à s'accroupir avant que son séant se pose directement sur le sol humide.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je sois de mauvaise compagnie ? Lui demande Jasper.

\- Non et puis je t'ai négligé bien trop souvent ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne te demande rien.

\- Je sais mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

Cette petite attention touche le blessé au plus profond de lui. Comme pour montrer sa reconnaissance, Jasper sourit à son ami et bien sûr, ce dernier s'empresse de lui rendre. Tandis que cette situation donne l'impression qu'elle est idyllique, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Lorsque Jasper porte sa bouteille à ses lèvres, Bellamy ignore sur quoi rebondir. Pire encore, sa peur refait surface.

Tout en fermant les yeux, l'homme espère que ce geste suffira pour la faire taire. C'est peine perdue.

\- Merci encore d'avoir expliqué la situation à Abigail l'autre jour, lui dit le buveur.

\- Je t'en prie et puis entre nous, tu dois en avoir un peu marre de te faire engueuler pour un rien.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Là encore, un très beau sourire fait son apparition sur les lèvres de Jasper. Cette attitude déstabilise celui qui se tient à ses côtés et ce dernier se rend compte de certaines choses. Pour que Jordan se montre aussi généreux avec cette expression, c'est que son coeur doit l'être tout autant. Comment fait-il pour être aussi accueillant alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, ce n'était pas la joie dans son esprit ? Cette Maya était une chanceuse mine de rien et Bellamy comprend mieux pourquoi elle a cédé aux charmes de Jasper.

Ce même charisme qui le perturbe depuis quelques temps.

\- Tu serais d'accord pour que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble ? Propose le soupirant.

\- Rien ne te fais peur ou c'est moi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon caractère dépressif pourrait déteindre sur toi.

\- Je suis prêt à courir ce risque et pour être franc, si, il m'arrive d'avoir peur.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis très étonné de l'apprendre.

Tant que Jasper ne cherche pas à connaître ses frayeurs, tout va bien. Par contre, si le cas inverse devait se produire, Bellamy n'aurait guère le choix que de lui mentir. Sur le moment, les risques de culpabilité se feraient fortes mais tant qu'il peut éviter de perdre l'amitié de celui qui se tient à ses côtés, l'hésitation n'aura jamais sa place.

\- Et toi, tu as des peurs ? Poursuit-il.

\- Comme tout le monde.

Se sentant en confiance, Jasper se livre entièrement.

\- J'ai peur de ne plus connaître le bonheur que j'ai pu ressentir aux côtés de Maya. C'est bête à dire car j'ai toute ma vie devant moi mais le souci avec cette planète, c'est qu'on n'est sûr de rien.

Et Bellamy partage cette opinion. Pourtant, toujours aussi curieux, il décide de poursuivre ce petit interrogatoire.

\- Mais tu te sens prêt à recevoir de l'amour si celui-ci devait se présenter à toi une nouvelle fois ?

\- Peut-être mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Je comprends.

Donc, Bellamy doit faire preuve de patience. C'est dommage car s'il devait s'écouter, il ferait déjà un premier geste de tendresse. Alors que Jasper continue de se confier, le frangin d'Octavia songe à une idée qu'il peut mettre en application. Lorsque son camarade referme son coeur, l'homme y voit là une très belle occasion. Profitant de cette trêve, Bellamy pose sa main sur le genou gauche de Jordan.

\- En tout cas, si tu ressens le besoin de te confier dans les jours à venir, n'hésite pas.

\- C'est sympa mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.

\- Même si je te le propose ?

\- Dans ce cas…

Jasper plante son retard dans celui de son ami et là encore, un sourire se manifeste. Cette fois, Bellamy veille à lui rendre tandis que sa main s'éloigne du genou.

\- Et toi, quels sont tes peurs ? Entend-il à son tour.

\- Que la personne dont je suis amoureux ne me retourne pas ces sentiments.

\- Tiens, tiens, exprime Jasper. Le magnifique Bellamy est dingue de quelqu'un.

\- Ouais et le chemin va…

L'homme s'arrête à cause de son audition. A-t-elle bien entendu ce que son ami vient de prononcer le concernant ? Il a besoin de s'en assurer. Après tout, son avenir amoureux en dépend.

\- Tu as bien dit que j'étais magnifique ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Il faudrait être le roi des cons pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. J'aurais été une demoiselle en manque de câlin, il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurais croisé quelque part.

A cet instant, Bellamy rigole même si sa curiosité est attisée.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une fille pour m'attraper si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et puis toi aussi tu es très beau.

\- Merci.

Curieusement, une atmosphère particulière est en train de se créer entre les deux compères. De son côté, Miller observe la scène et ne s'inquiète nullement pour Bellamy. Au contraire, celui-ci est bien plus doué qu'il le pensait.


	7. Chapter 7

Faisons un pari.

Lorsque le médecin du campement fait son entrée dans l'une des pièces de l'ancienne station, il était loin de se douter de ce qui s'y préparait. Quand Abigail s'est arrêtée devant ces nombreuses caisses en bois, de nombreuses questions ont germé dans sa tête. Toutefois, sa surprise n'était pas à son paroxysme. En effet, des verres reposaient sur ces boîte mais un mystère se devait d'être levé. Au moment où la femme a posé son regard sur celui qui est venu la rejoindre, une certaine colère a commencé à faire surface.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Monty ?

\- J'ai décidé de mettre Jasper à l'épreuve.

Suite à cette première explication, la mère de Clarke ne sait quoi penser. Un tel jeu pourrait refaire plonger son patient et ce comportement venant de Monty l'étonne grandement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Sa nouvelle amitié avec Bellamy et Miller n'est que du vent et je vais lui montrer de qui est capable un véritable ami.

\- Au risque de le faire replonger ?

Monty hausse les épaules avant d'approcher les caisses. L'une d'entre elles n'est toujours pas équipée et cela ne plaît pas à l'homme. Pour que son plan soit parfait, tout doit être impeccable et le fait que la femme soit présente peut tout compromettre.

\- Si Jasper est bien décidé à s'en sortir, il ne risquera rien.

\- Et s'il cède ?

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez perdu votre temps en essayant de le sauver.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi horrible ?

Abigail a l'impression d'être spectatrice d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. En tout cas, elle fera le nécessaire pour contrer celui qui est présent dans la salle mais comment faire ? Défaire ce qu'il a fait ? Non. Prévenir Jasper du piège que lui prépare l'asiatique ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu sais, depuis que Jasper fréquente Bellamy et Miller, il a fait d'énormes progrès et ton petit stratagème est voué à l'échec.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui et je vais même te dire pourquoi. Miller et Bellamy sont en train de réussir là où tu as échoué. Bien sûr, tu ne le supporte pas et c'est pour cette raison que tu es prêt à jouer avec sa vie.

\- C'est dingue les conneries que vous pouvez exprimer.

\- Vraiment ? En tout cas, tu sais devenir une véritable plaie lorsque tu es jaloux Monty. Tu me déçois et fais-moi confiance pour bousiller toute ton œuvre.

Aussitôt, la femme délaisse l'ancien ami de Jasper pour se glisser dans le couloir par où elle est passée quelques minutes auparavant. Se doutant bien que son projet risque de tomber à l'eau, Monty se lance à sa poursuite. Pour être sûr de lui barrer la route, l'homme veille à la dépasser pour s'immobiliser face à elle.

\- Ecartes-toi !

\- Vous allez prévenir Jasper, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je préfère solliciter un chancelier.

\- Juste pour ça ?

\- Ton attitude est une menace pour la vie de l'un d'entre nous donc, la réponse est oui. Si tu ne veux pas que cette histoire prenne de telles proportions, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à reculer.

\- Dans ce cas, tu en assumeras les conséquences. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Abigail fait un pas sur sa droite. Hélas, Monty copie son comportement pour poursuivre dans ses basses intentions.

\- Au lieu de partir, je vous propose un pari.

\- Quoi ?

Si la vie de Jasper est l'enjeu d'une telle proposition, la femme ne peut faire autrement que de trouver cet ensemble très grotesque. L'entendre ne servira à rien et une punition exemplaire pourrait être d'une grande utilité.

\- Si Jasper ne résiste pas à l'appel de l'alcool, vous me devrez certains services.

\- De quels types ?

\- Pour le moment, je ne sais pas mais le jour où j'aurais besoin, je vous le ferais savoir.

Monty prépare-t-il autre chose pour faire une telle sollicitation ? Avec lui, il faut désormais s'attendre à tout. Abigail doit savoir.

\- Si mon patient se montre courageux, j'irai trouver les personnes compétentes pour que tu sois sanctionné.

\- Non.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Alors que Monty propose une solution intéressante que pour lui, voilà que Raven arrive dans le couloir. Y voyant une occasion pour coincer l'asiatique, l'ancienne chancelière tente sa chance. Sans prévenir, elle attrape les bras de Monty, qui, sur le moment, ne comprend pas cette série de gestes.

\- Raven, va trouver Marcus et dis-lui de venir ici s'il te plaît, c'est urgent !

Tournant son visage, l'homme sait maintenant la raison qui pousse Abigail à lui tenir les bras. Alors que Raven quitte le duo pour satisfaire les besoins du médecin, Monty tente de se libérer.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Non. Tu veux jouer avec la vie de Jasper et je vais tout faire pour t'en empêcher.

Abigail serre un peu plus son étreinte mais c'est mal connaître celui qui se tient face à elle. Usant de sa force, le garçon ne tarde pas à tourner sur lui-même. En agissant de la sorte, il entraîne la femme dans sa danse jusqu'à un certain moment. Dès qu'un mur se trouve derrière elle, Monty la pousse violemment contre la paroi. En la heurtant, la maman de Clarke libère son captif et s'écroule sur ses genoux.

Désormais sans étrave, l'homme se lance à la poursuite de Raven en espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Une fois seule, Abigail parvient à se relever et sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Tout d'abord, elle doit mettre la main sur Bellamy pour que celui-ci puisse assurer la protection de Jasper. Ensuite, la femme fera le nécessaire pour trouver Kane et lui parler de Monty.

\- Si tu cherches à devenir une menace pour nous tous, crois-moi quand je dis que je saurais faire le nécessaire.

En faisant un premier pas, Abigail grimace. Une douleur vient de se manifester et il se pourrait qu'un examen complet soit nécessaire pour savoir qu'elle est la cause de cette souffrance. En tout cas, cela n'inquiète pas la femme qui décide de s'en occuper plus tard. Pour l'heure, le cas Monty est beaucoup plus important et elle veut vraiment le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tout en boitant, le médecin espère que Raven soit en compagnie d'individus qui pourront assurer sa sécurité. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le garçon machiavélique n'aura aucune peine pour la rattraper. Si jamais ce cas de figure devait se présenter, tout espoir sera anéanti.

Toutefois, tout en progressant péniblement dans le couloir, une idée se manifeste dans l'esprit de l'ancien gouverneur.


	8. Chapter 8

Songe prophétiques ?

Lorsque Murphy fait son retour auprès du trou dans lequel est tombé Octavia, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir dans les bras de Lincoln, en sécurité. Tout en ralentissant ses pas, il ignore encore de quelle manière il va se sortir de cette délicate situation. Malheureusement pour John, Bellamy est à ses côtés et ce dernier tient un revolver dans sa main droite. En se rendant compte que Lincoln n'est plus sous l'effet de la toxine, le garçon malsain cesse sa progression. Des explications risquent d'avoir lieu.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma sœur n'est pas en danger ? Commence Bellamy.

\- Très bonne question, lui répond celui qui l'a mené jusqu'ici.

En entendant les deux hommes discuter entre eux, Octavia décide d'intervenir. Elle se doit de prévenir la menace qui se tient près de son aîné.

\- Fais attention Bellamy, le danger en cette forêt n'est autre que Murphy.

Aussitôt, l'initiateur du plan tente de se défendre en déformant la réalité.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, ta sœur est sous l'emprise d'une puissante toxine tout comme ce sauvage qui lui sert de petit-ami.

\- Sale menteur, réagit l'unique membre féminin. C'est toi qui a utilisé cette toxine sur Lincoln suite à tes manigances nocturnes.

\- Manigances nocturnes ? S'étonne le frère d'Octavia.

\- Oui, lui répond-elle. Certains membres de notre campement ont gardé contact avec lui afin de lui vendre du matériel.

\- Ce n'était pas des ventes mais des échanges, se défend John.

Suite à cette phrase, Octavia peine à ne pas sourire. Sans le vouloir, Murphy s'est vendu tout en essayant de rétablir la vérité. Aussitôt, une matière dure et froide se manifeste sur sa tempe droite et le motive pour qu'il lève ses mains.

\- Doucement Bellamy, pas la peine de t'énerver pour une petite blague de rien du tout.

\- Une petite blague de rien du tout ? Dis-moi quel est le véritable but de cette manœuvre ?

Alors que le questionné ouvre la bouche pour formuler une réponse, c'est la femme qui s'en charge pour lui, le devançant par la même occasion.

\- Il souhaite te tuer.

\- Je vois, lui dit son grand frère. L'épisode de sa fuite lui est toujours resté en travers de la gorge.

Ayant parfaitement deviné, Bellamy décide qu'il est temps de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Tout en gardant son ennemi à portée de son arme, l'homme aux bouclettes sombres se glisse dans son dos. A cet instant, Murphy baisse ses mains mais celui qui le tient en joue s'empresse de poser l'extrémité de son revolver au centre de la partie dorsale. Là, le menteur pointe de nouveau ses doigts en direction du firmament.

\- Un seul geste Murphy et je te descends.

\- Et tu crois que ce crime restera impuni ?

\- Si tu parles de nos amis du camp, à part les tiens, tout le monde te croit mort depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis sûr que mes potes feront le nécessaire pour rétablir la vérité.

Ce que Murphy ignore, c'est que Octavia a déjà réglé ce détail. A l'heure qu'il est, le contact de John est isolé du reste de la communauté et est soumis à un interrogatoire. Avec de la chance, cet individu livrera chaque membre qui compose son réseau et ainsi, l'histoire sera résolue. Maintenant, doit-elle en parler au prisonnier de son frère ? En lui faisant comprendre que son piège vient de tomber à l'eau, peut-être réalisera-t-il que sa dernière heure est arrivée ?

\- Vas-y Bellamy, règle-lui son compte, finit-elle par prononcer.

De son côté, Lincoln conserve le silence. Pourtant, cet homme est l'une des victimes de Murphy et il aura son mot à dire et pourtant…

\- Adieu Murphy.

S'entendant à entendre une intonation suite à ces paroles, Lincoln se montre surpris. Aucune blessure apparaît sur le corps de Murphy et celui-ci semble être au meilleur de sa forme. Dans ce cas, où est partie la balle qui s'est échappée du barillet ?

\- Lincoln ?

Regardant en direction de sa chère et tendre, l'homme de couleur ne s'attendait pas à ce qui va se produire. Suite à la blessure mortelle qui vient d'apparaître au niveau de son coeur, la femme ne tarde pas à tituber. N'ayant plus la force de se tenir debout sur ses jambes, la sœur de Bellamy s'écroule. Au moment où son postérieur allait heurter le sol humide de la forêt, des bras se glissent autour de son abdomen.

\- Octavia ?

Suite à l'état de sa cadette, Bellamy pousse John et fonce vers le couple d'amoureux. Pendant ce temps, le sang d'Octavia ne cesse de couler de sa plaie. Pourtant, le natif a beau poser ses mains dessus pour l'empêcher de s'échapper davantage mais rien n'y fait. Sentant sa dernière heure arriver, la jeune femme lève les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon avant de desceller ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Lincoln.

\- Je t'aime aussi Octavia mais accroches-toi s'il te plaît car Murphy ira chercher de l'aide.

\- Quoi ?

En posant cette question, Octavia devient interrogative tandis que le prétendu sauveur réagit.

\- Bien sûr, ce comportement de ma part sera dans la continuité de ceux auparavant. Une fois qu'elle sera sauvée, je ferais de mon mieux pour lui régler son compte une fois de plus.

Ensuite, Murphy, Bellamy et Octavia observent Lincoln avant de lui dire la même chose au même moment :

\- Tu le trouves comment ton rêve ?

Quand Lincoln ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il est un plafond irrégulier et sombre. Certains motifs plus clairs donnent la sensation de danser et il faut une poignée de secondes au natif pour réaliser où il se trouve. Lorsqu'il tourne son visage sur sa droite, l'homme aperçoit sa dulcinée.

\- Octavia ?

Cette dernière a un genou posé sur le sol et est occupée à surveiller un chaudron qui repose sur un petit foyer. De la vapeur s'élève du coeur du récipient en métal quand un carré de tissu trempé en est retiré.

\- Reste tranquille, lui dit-elle. Tu es fiévreux depuis deux jours et deux nuits et je n'arrive toujours pas à la faire tomber.

\- Deux jours ? Parvient à prononcer le malade.

Il a beau solliciter sa mémoire pour connaître la cause de son état mais rien ne lui caresse l'esprit. Au bout d'un laps de temps, le souffrant abandonne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Octavia dépose la serviette sur le front de l'homme avant de traverser la grotte. A l'autre bout de celle-ci, des bouteilles d'eau. La guerrière s'est permise un sommeil de Lincoln pour se rendre au campement. Une fois arrivée à destination, la sœur de Bellamy a fait le nécessaire pour trouver Abigail. Néanmoins, sur le chemin, des difficultés ont surgit.

Malgré ces dernières et avec l'aide du médecin, Octavia fut de retour dans la grotte au bout de quelques heures. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu se constituer une jolie réserve pour l'intérêt de son bel ami.

\- Je t'ai entendu faire des cauchemars. J'étais dedans d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- C'est exact.

\- Et je peux savoir de quoi il retournait ?

Lincoln ne s'empresse pas pour lui répondre pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, était-ce seulement un cauchemar ou un événement sur le point de se produire ? Ensuite, doit-il en parler pour entendre quelques railleries ? Certes, Octavia n'est pas ainsi lorsqu'elle est avec lui mais en présence des siens, c'est une toute autre histoire.

\- Si j'accepte de t'en parler, tu gardes ce rêve pour toi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Maintenant qu'il a sa parole, le malade peut se livrer. Au départ, l'homme reste silencieux mais sous le regard persistant de sa bien-aimée, il capitule.

\- Dans mon rêve, j'étais en train de te perdre.

\- Me perdre ? Comme une rupture ?

\- Non. Au début, ton frère est venu nous rejoindre en compagnie de ce garçon qui ne peut s'empêcher de monter des coups tordus. John de son prénom…

\- Murphy ?

\- Oui, c'est lui.

Lincoln se souvient très bien de ce garçon maintenant qu'il a son prénom et son nom en mémoire. De plus, d'autres moments qu'il a partagé avec ce dernier ne cessent de lui revenir. Lorsqu'il se revoit attaché au sein de cette navette et subit cet interrogatoire musclé, Lincoln ignorait que l'un de ses bourreaux était aussi instable.

\- Dans mon cauchemar, Murphy nourrissait une certaine rancœur envers ton frère.

\- Et c'est bien le cas dans notre réalité.

Voilà qui est troublant. Ce rêve ne serait-il pas aussi innocent qu'il le croit ? Pour en avoir le coeur net, le natif doit poursuivre l'échange.

\- Sais-tu si ce garçon a quelques contacts sur le campement ?

\- Sûrement des mecs avec qui il était en bon terme, pourquoi ?

\- Toujours dans ce rêve, Murphy réalisait des échanges et c'est ainsi que tu as pu lui mettre la main dessus.

Suite à cette confidence, Octavia est séduite par une scène qui lui traverse l'esprit. Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fière en capturant John. Lorsqu'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la femme, Lincoln remarque cette expression.

\- Tu serais heureuse à ce point ?

\- Si tu savais. J'ai toujours perçu Murphy comme un électron libre mais la plupart du temps, ses idées étaient nuisibles. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a été exclu de notre communauté.

\- Et tu as des regrets suite à cette décision ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Depuis qu'il n'est plus des nôtres, je me sens totalement en sécurité.

Et cette information ne surprend pas celui qui est allongé. Se sentant un peu mieux suite aux soins prodigués par celle qu'il aime, Lincoln tente de modifier sa position. Quand il parvient à s'asseoir, Octavia aurait tendance à s'inquiéter.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je n'aime pas être allongé trop longtemps. Au fait, avec quoi m'as-tu soigné ?

\- Avec la toxine d'une plante que j'ai pu trouver dans les environs grâce à des indications.

\- Venant de qui ?

\- D'un ami de mon frère. Au début, lorsque je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur la mère de Clarke, j'ai attiré l'attention d'un mec. Il m'a pris à part et m'a renseigné au sujet de cette toxine.

Une toxine… Cet élément n'était pas au coeur de ce songe étrange ? Mine de rien, la réalité semble vouloir le rattraper mais le fossé est encore grand.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit au sujet de cette toxine ?

\- Qu'elle provenait d'une plante et que sa consommation devait être limitée.

\- Car sinon, elle pourrait provoquer un effet hypnotique dans le cas inverse…

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Octavia a un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle entend les paroles de son amoureux. Comment sait-il ces choses alors qu'il se reposait depuis plusieurs jours ? Est-ce la fièvre qui lui a offert des capacités prophétiques ou cette toxine ? De son côté, Lincoln continue de se montrer curieux.

\- Rassure-moi, ton frère ou une autre personne du campement n'a pas l'intention de creuser un trou en forêt dans les jours à venir ?

\- Si.

Donc, tout ce qu'il a vu pendant sa convalescence forcée est sur le point de se réaliser. Lincoln se doit de faire quelque chose s'il ne veut pas voir Octavia s'éteindre dans ses bras.

\- Veux-tu m'aider à me relever ?

\- Tu es encore faible Lincoln.

\- Je le sais mais nous devons penser à la sécurité des tiens.

\- Je préfère que tu restes ici et que tu me dises ce que je dois faire.

Ce n'est la solution qu'il voulait mais la femme qui lui tient compagnie est du genre têtue. S'il commence à vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête, elle agirait de la même façon et rien ne changera alors que le temps presse.

\- Avec ton frère, vous devez essayer de repérer les contacts de Murphy pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Et si certains passent entre les mailles du filet ?

\- Dans ce cas, on avisera.

Cette réponse ne l'enchante guère mais il hoche tout de même de la tête. Convaincue de sa volonté, Octavia n'insiste pas et se presse de quitter les lieux.

Maintenant qu'il est seul, le natif va pouvoir agir comme bon lui semble. Cependant, tout en essayant de se relever, Lincoln prononce les paroles d'une prière. De tout coeur, il espère que sa dulcinée soit déjà bien loin pour sortir de cette grotte sans le moindre problème. Si jamais elle a fait semblant de partir pour mieux le surprendre, Lincoln ignore la prochaine carte qu'il devra jouer.

Néanmoins, quand l'homme tente de se mettre debout, il s'écroule à cause d'un étourdissement.


	9. Chapter 9

Avoir accès.

Aux premières lueurs de cette journée, Clarke ne pensait pas qu'il ferait aussi chaud aujourd'hui. Même si l'après-midi a bien commencé, le soleil est toujours aussi haut dans le ciel. En dirigeant sa vue vers le firmament, Wanheda est déçue de n'y trouver aucun nuage. Pourtant, un rafraîchissement d'air aurait été bien accueillit mais malheureusement, personne ne peut influer sur la météo du moment. Dommage, se dit-elle car Clarke avait une multitude de choses à faire.

Voulant rester au frais tout en étant active, la femme aux cheveux blonds a opté pour une excellente décision : elle se déplacera dans les sous-sols de Polis. Après avoir sommeillé plusieurs minutes dans le début de l'après-midi, l'ancienne habitante de l'espace s'est mise en route. Toutefois, après s'être glissée dans un corridor souterrain, sa gorge est agressée par l'humidité et la moisissure des lieux. Sur le moment, elle a bien failli faire demi-tour. Néanmoins, l'urgence qui anime son campement d'origine a vite pris le dessus sur ses réticences.

Tout en progressant, une autre idée fut très vite couronnée : celle de ne pas avoir apporté de lumière. Avec la chaleur qui règne dehors et que Clarke voulait fuir à tout prix, pas besoin d'en rajouter. En tout cas, la fraîcheur de ce couloir est bienfaitrice et elle ne tarde pas à regretter d'être missionnée. Parfois, selon où la fille d'Abigail pose ses pieds, des couinements et des mouvements sont perçus. Pourquoi Lexa s'est-elle gardée de lui dire que les souterrains étaient habités par des rats ?

Remarque, il serait stupide d'en avoir peur. Par moment, grâce aux trous creusés dans les parois, Clarke peut les éviter. Alors qu'elle pensait être tranquille avec ces bêtes, la femme ne se rend pas compte de l'arc en pierre sous lequel elle passe. Hélas, des rongeurs mènent une vie dessus et deux d'entre eux sont actuellement en train de se battre. A l'instant même où la guerrière passe sous leur niveau, l'un d'eux tombe et échoue sur son épaule gauche.

Sentant le poids soudain, Clarke regarde et ne tarde pas à paniquer. Aussitôt, elle oublie d'avancer et se met à sautiller sur place tout en essayant de retirer la bestiole avec ses mains. Dès que le rat se pose maladroitement sur le sol poussiéreux, il ne s'attarde pas plus longtemps. Débarrassée de la créature, Wanheda s'accorde un répit. Néanmoins, une réflexion traverse son esprit.

\- Avoir peur d'un rat alors que je me suis battu contre bien plus pire.

Soudain, ses oreilles perçoivent un bruit sur sa gauche. Même en tournant son visage dans cette direction, Clarke ne voit rien et se rend compte qu'elle a fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis cette mésaventure. La pénombre dans laquelle est plongée l'entrée ne facilite pas la tâche. Après tout, c'est peut-être son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Avec du recul, il est temps d'achever cette promenade dans cet endroit lugubre.

Reprenant sa marche, la compagne de Lexa se montre plus attentive. Elle ne tient pas à revivre une nouvelle frayeur mais bizarrement, ses pas semblent émettre un écho. Intriguée, l'ambassadrice se met sur ses gardes et avance plus lentement. Lorsque son doute se fait plus oppressant, une initiative se manifeste. Souriant au piège qu'elle va tendre, la fille d'Abigail continue d'avancer.

Toutefois, au lieu de poser son pied sur le sol comme elle le faisait depuis son entrée dans ce couloir, son membre reste en suspens. Dans son dos, un pas se fait entendre, la confortant dans ses craintes. Aussitôt, Clarke tourne sur ses talons et cette fois, elle remarque une silhouette parmi le jeu de lumières et de ténèbres. En se concentrant, la femme s'aperçoit que le personne qui vient de la rejoindre a des cheveux courts et ébouriffés. Par contre, niveau stature, cette ombre ne pèse pas de mine.

Si jamais une confrontation doit avoir lieu, elle pourrait peut-être avoir le dessus. Ne voulant pas se faire surprendre, elle glisse l'une de ses mains dans son dos. Là, elle s'empare du manche de son poignard.

\- Tu n'es pas très discret.

\- Excuse-moi.

A cette voix, Clarke sait à qui elle a affaire. Raison supplémentaire de garder le poignard à portée de doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Murphy ?

\- Je dois discuter avec toi car tu es la seule qui peut m'aider.

Tout en formulant cette réponse, l'homme s'est approché. Cependant, il garde une certaine distance avec la protégée de Lexa car il sait de quoi elle est capable. Par contre, Clarke n'est guère enchantée d'être seule avec lui. Parfois, John peut se révéler être une aide précieuse alors qu'à d'autres moments, c'est une véritable menace.

\- Que veux-tu ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Est-il possible de solliciter Lexa pour me rendre un service ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

\- D'après les renseignements que j'ai obtenu, ta belle est la seule qui en possède.

\- Vraiment ? Et d'où te viennent ces renseignements ?

\- De l'apothicaire.

Clarke sait depuis longtemps qu'un tel commerçant existe à Polis. Toutefois, l'occasion de faire sa connaissance ne s'est jamais présentée. C'est dommage dans un sens. Etablir une relation de confiance avec un tel homme peut s'avérer efficace. Par contre, de quoi cet homme a-t-il pu discuter avec Murphy ? Elle se doit de le découvrir en cas si celui qui se tient face à elle prépare un mauvais coup.

\- Je t'écoute, finit-elle par dire.

\- Je recherche les racines d'une plante bien précise.

\- Juste des racines ?

\- Oui.

Cette information l'étonne beaucoup. Si Murphy cherche uniquement des racines, en quoi cela représente une menace ? Peut-être que cette sollicitation cache autre chose…

\- Pourquoi ces racines ?

\- Pour m'en faire des infusions, répond-il. Depuis plusieurs jours, je suis victime de douleur à l'abdomen et …

\- A l'abdomen dis-tu ?

Cette douleur relève de ses compétences. Voulant lui offrir une petite auscultation, Griffin s'approche de Murphy. Se doutant de ses futures actions, l'homme ne souhaite pas se laisser faire et recule de plusieurs pas. Devant un tel comportement, Clarke s'interroge.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- L'apothicaire m'a dit que le simple fait d'être touché pouvait aggraver ma situation.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Suite à cette explication, Wanheda demeure sceptique. Aucun doute, le garçon qui se trouve à se proximité est en train de mentir. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Si cela se trouve, les propriétés de ces racines sont particulières mais reste à savoir lesquelles.

\- Et ces racines t'aideront à te sentir mieux ?

\- Oui et j'en ai besoin maintenant.

Là, Clarke s'autorise un sourire narquois. Comme par hasard, la requête de Murphy se veut pressante alors que son mal dure depuis plusieurs jours, d'après les dires de ce dernier. Désolé mais il devra attendre. En effet, la demoiselle a d'autres projets pour la journée et l'aider n'en fait pas partie.

\- Je suis navrée mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi.

\- Quoi ?

Visiblement, ce qu'il vient d'entendre n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. L'ambassadrice s'en fout totalement et comme pour lui prouver, elle se détourne de lui. Alors qu'elle commence à faire des pas, des doigts s'enroulent autour de l'un de ses bras. L'étreinte se veut forte et cette attitude énerve la blonde. Sans se retourner, celle-ci siffle entre ses dents.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Alors que j'ai besoin de toi ? Tu plaisantes ?

D'un brusque mouvement, Clarke se libère et fait face à Murphy. Puisque ce dernier s'est autorisé certaines manières, pourquoi devrait-elle faire preuve de courtoisie ?

\- Tu dis que tu as besoin de moi alors que tu souffres depuis plusieurs jours ? Dis plutôt que tu tentes de me manipuler.

\- Pas du tout et puis je n'oserai pas.

\- Pardon ?

La demoiselle retient un rire. Depuis quand cet homme est devenu un modèle de vertu ? A chaque fois qu'il se lance dans une série d'action, on peut être sûr que les répercussions seront terribles. Non, il devra faire sans elle. Alors que Griffin fait un pas de côté pour poursuivre sa route, John s'interpose.

\- Tu es vraiment décidé à jouer avec mes nerfs non ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. En réalité, tu mijotes encore l'un de tes plans tordus et c'est pour cette raison que tu te montres aussi lourd.

Clarke tente d'avancer mais à chaque fois, John imite ses déplacements. A force de jouer avec sa patience, la blonde perd le contrôle et l'empoigne au col. Cependant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il abuse trop, elle veille à placer la lame de son poignard sur sa gorge. Suite à cette réaction excessive, Murphy lève les mains.

\- Doucement Clarke, tu vas réussir à me faire du mal avec ton jouet.

\- Et si c'est ce que je cherche à faire ? De toute façon, tu vas devoir te montrer patient car ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me pencher sur ton cas.

\- Ha bon ? Qu'as-tu de plus important à faire ?

\- Me rendre à Arkadia pour informer ma mère et Marcus.

\- Et c'est plus important que mon état de santé ?

\- De très loin. Maintenant, gardes-toi de croiser mon passage à l'avenir.

Excédée et espérant avoir été suffisamment claire, Clarke repousse John et reprend sa route. Malheureusement, le garçon ne désire pas en rester là.

\- Et si je te disais que j'avais besoin de ces racines pour le bien d'Arkadia ?

Là, Clarke rigole et s'arrête par la même occasion. En posant cette question, John admet qu'il était en train de mentir depuis le début comme elle s'en doutait. Parfois, un poing dans sa gueule pourrait constituer une solution très séduisante. Remarque, avec toutes les raclées qu'il s'est pris jusque là, l'effet de telles corrections doivent être amoindrit.

\- Même si c'était vrai, je ne ferais rien.

Bien décidée à s'éloigner de ce mauvais garçon, Clarke reprend sa route pour la énième fois. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, John se place une nouvelle fois devant elle et pose un genou sur le sol. Levant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la jeune dame, Murphy espère que ce comportement sera suffisant pour la convaincre.

\- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour les obtenir !

\- Me foutre la paix serait un bon début.

Alors qu'elle avance, l'ennemi de Bellamy s'empare de son poignet gauche afin de la retenir. Devant cette ultime tentative, quelque chose explose dans le cerveau de Clarke. Rapidement, un coup part suivi d'un bruit de chute. Lorsque Murphy gesticule sur le sol, les mains portées à son visage, la fille d'Abigail se sent beaucoup mieux.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'à ta petite personne, lui lance-t-il.

\- Alors que je suis attendu à Arkadia pour travailler sur l'accord de paix ? C'est plutôt toi l'égoïste de nous deux puisque tu me barres la route dans l'espoir de monter ton plan pervers.

\- Mon plan pervers ? Je suis incapable de songer à un tel projet.

\- Bien sûr, tu es l'innocence incarnée.

\- Un problème Clarke ?

Quand la blonde se retourne au son de cette troisième voix, elle voit Lexa s'approcher. Cette dernière est accompagnée de quelques guerriers et sur le moment, Wanheda est très heureuse. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque Murphy se met debout et prend la parole.

\- Tu tombes au bon moment Lexa, Clarke avait quelque chose à te demander.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Demande la commandante des natifs.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrête face à l'ambassadrice, celle-ci peut lui répondre tout en maudissant que le garçon qui ne cesse de l'importuner.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui désire te solliciter mais lui. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il m'empêche d'avancer alors que tu sais où je suis attendue.

\- Arkadia, poursuit Lexa avant de continuer. Que veut-il ?

\- Réponds à sa question, adresse Clarke à l'attention de Murphy.

Ce dernier se montre subitement silencieux et ce calme dure une bonne poignée de secondes. Toutefois, cette tranquillité venant de sa part et dont il sait faire preuve ne dure guère longtemps.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui demander.

Face à cette réponse, Clarke serre les poings. Une nouvelle envie de le frapper se manifeste mais la guerrière doit se contenir.

\- Sale menteur ! Tu veux absolument que j'intervienne auprès de Lexa pour te procurer ces maudites racines.

\- Des racines ? S'étonne la bienfaitrice des natifs.

\- Oui. Au bout début, il m'a fait croire qu'il était victime d'une douleur depuis une semaine et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il en avait besoin. Cependant, avant que tu arrives, il avait déjà changé de version.

\- Venant d'un serpent, ce n'est guère étonnant.

\- Je ne suis pas un serpent, se défend Murphy.

\- Pourtant, tu n'arrêtes pas de mentir, lui répond Lexa.

\- Toujours d'après ses dires, continue Clarke, tu es la seule détentrice à l'heure actuelle.

\- Qui lui a dit ?

\- L'apothicaire de Polis.

\- Je vois.

Lexa ne laisse rien transparaître sur son visage. Après tout, l'homme qui utilise les plantes à des fins commerciaux n'a fait que répondre à certaines questions. De plus, ce commerçant ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était particulièrement dérangé. Maintenant, reste à connaître le nom de cette plante mais la gouvernante des natifs a déjà une petite idée.

\- T'a-t-il donné d'autres informations ?

\- Non.

\- Merci de ta franchise, Clarke.

Désormais, Lexa plonge son regard dans celui de Murphy. Tout en l'observant, la femme espère entendre le fameux nom afin de sceller son destin par la même occasion. Après tout, John n'est pas un saint et ses méfaits sont parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles de la protectrice de Clarke. D'ailleurs, cet être n'a pu s'empêcher quelques coups tordus une fois arrivé à Polis. Oui, ce mec mérite une bonne leçon.

\- Quel est le nom de cette plante ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Le lierre des montagnes brumeuses.

Sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot, Lexa voit ses hommes se placer autour de Murphy. Ce dernier est immobilisé mais ne s'inquiète pas pour autant. De son côté, Clarke ne comprend rien à la situation.

\- Cette plante est une déclaration de guerre à elle toute seule, renseigne la native.

\- Vraiment ? Se questionne Wanheda. Quelles sont ses propriétés ?

\- Une fois infusées, les racines délivrent une toxine qui a le pouvoir de plonger ses victimes dans un état second. Administrer à fortes doses, elle fait de ses cibles de parfaites marionnettes.

\- Des marionnettes ?

En guise de réponse, Lexa hoche positivement de la tête. Se demandant bien ce qu'il prépare, Clarke se place aux côtés de son amie. Ainsi, elle peut observer plus attentivement son harceleur et tenter de percer ses véritables intentions.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu ces racines ?

Murphy conserve le silence, ce qui n'arrange pas celle qui vient de l'interroger. En tout cas, elle a bien fait de ne pas lui venir en aide car l'ambassadrice n'ose imaginer la situation délicate dans laquelle elle aurait pu se mettre par sa faute.

\- Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

\- Il sera placé dans une cellule tant que je serais dans l'ignorance.

\- Une correction est prévue ?

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Oui.

\- Clarke !

Avec une certaine brusquerie, John parvient à se délivrer des gardes de Lexa pour plonger aux pieds de la fille d'Abigail.

\- S'il te plaît Clarke, ne les laisse pas me faire du mal, implore-t-il.

\- Alors que tu avais prévu d'en faire à d'autres ? Dommage que je ne sois pas là à l'instant même où cette correction débutera.

\- Tu es ignoble.

N'en pouvant plus de ses insultes, la blonde s'avance d'un pas avant d'attraper les cheveux de Murphy. Ensuite, sans crier gare, la guerrière lui enfonce l'un de ses genoux au visage. Là, un craquement se fait entendre aussitôt suivi d'un hurlement de douleur. Le souffrant s'est alors écroulé sur le sol et se tient le visage entre ses mains tandis que Clarke sourit.

\- Cela t'a fait du bien ? Lui lance Lexa.

\- Oui. Tu crois que je peux te le confier le temps de mon absence ?

\- Bien sûr.

Les gardes de la native attrapent Murphy par les bras et le soulève. Sous cette action, le garçon est obligé de retirer ses mains et dévoile, par la même occasion, l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Allez-y doucement les gars, je suis mal en point.

Pour une fois que c'est réellement le cas… Tandis que les hommes s'éloignent afin de placer leur captif en cellule, Clarke reste seule avec Lexa.

\- Tout ira bien ? S'inquiète le commandant.

\- Oui. Par contre, j'ai une question.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi conserver de telles plantes ?

\- Pour mes ennemis les plus récalcitrants. Par contre, je veille toujours à l'utiliser en dernier recours.

\- Et tu en as déjà fait usage sur moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non et je suis surprise d'entendre une telle question venant de toi.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Nous en discuterons à ton retour.

Lexa s'approche de Clarke et se permet un baiser furtif. Ensuite, la native tourne sur ses talons afin de rejoindre ses hommes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle disparaît totalement alors que la blonde se sent mieux. Maintenant que la menace du nom de Murphy est écartée, elle va pouvoir reprendre sa route. Tout en marchant, la femme espère qu'aucun problème supplémentaire sera sur son chemin, ni à Arkadia.

Cependant, son esprit demeure occupée et pendant son trajet, Clarke n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Que voulait faire John ? Si les effets de ces racines sont réellement hypnotiques, qui allait être sa victime ? Pourvu que Lexa arrive à lui faire cracher le morceau et qu'elle parvienne à prévenir l'ambassadrice à temps. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, cette dernière se doit de trouver une réponse. Peut-être qu'une personne à Arkadia sait de quoi il retourne ?


	10. Chapter 10

Fais attention !

Le soleil s'est levé depuis deux heures environ mais une certaine activité se fait entendre sur le camp Arkadia. Très tôt, Miller a souhaité se rendre utile. Animé par une telle motivation, l'homme transporte actuellement plusieurs planches en bois dans ses bras. Suivant l'un des sentiers qui mène jusqu'à l'entrée de l'enceinte, Miller aurait préféré recevoir une mission d'une toute autre nature. Après tout, il faut reconnaître que ce garçon est plus habitué à rôder à l'extérieur que d'oeuvrer à l'intérieur d'Arkadia.

Alors qu'il arrive à proximité du portail, il voit une silhouette sortir de la forêt. Au tout début, Miller ne désire pas se concentrer dessus car une équipe a besoin de ses planches. Cependant, la personne qui arrive le fait à toute allure et se montre particulièrement bruyante.

\- A l'aide !

Suite à cet appel, Miller lâcher le bois qu'il transporte et marche jusqu'aux limites du portail. Là, il parvient à reconnaître celui qui se rapproche à rapides enjambées.

\- Monty ?

Ce dernier porte un pantalon déchiré de parts et d'autres tandis qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de son sweat sombre. Par contre, son gilet pare-balles est intact. Lorsque ce dernier arrive à hauteur du portail, l'asiatique ralenti la cadence avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux. Inquiet, Miller vole à son secours et lui prête assistance pour le faire tenir debout.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui demande l'homme a la peau foncée.

\- C'est ce natif de malheur, Lincoln.

Etonné d'apprendre cette nouvelle, Miller décide de se montrer prudent. Rapidement, il ordonne à l'équipe de surveillance du portail de fermer ce dernier. En même temps, celui qui vient de donner cet ordre continue d'avancer tout en soutenant l'ancien ami de Jasper.

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, lui dit Monty.

Aussitôt, le bienveillant cherche un siège de fortune en balayant le campement de son regard. Soudain, alors que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les planches qu'il tenait quelques minutes plus tôt, ce bois lui paraît être une bonne idée en attendant de trouver mieux. Posant Monty sur le tas, Miller espère obtenir de nouvelles informations de sa part.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Lincoln ?

\- Il m'a agressé pendant que j'étais occupé à ramasser des fruits.

Voilà qui est étonnant. Depuis quand Monty s'amuse-t-il à mentir de la sorte ? Comment peut-il ramasser des fruits alors que le fond de l'air se veut glacial depuis plusieurs semaines ? Pour preuve, les arbres de la forêt n'ont presque plus de feuilles. Cependant, malgré ces interrogations, Miller décide de jouer son jeu.

\- J'ai toujours su que Lincoln était une menace pour le bien de ce campement, finit-il par dire.

\- Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Tout en discutant avec lui, Miller l'observe attentivement. Le corps de la pauvre victime du natif ne présente aucune blessure et ni la moindre égratignure et de ce fait, il ne peut pas le conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est dommage car Abigail aurait été très heureuse de le revoir.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Que je n'étais qu'une distraction avant de s'attaquer au plat principal.

\- Et ce plat principal serait notre campement ? Par contre, je me demande bien pourquoi il nous attaque maintenant.

\- Très bonne question mais venant de ce malade mental, je ne suis guère surpris. Par contre, il est devenu beaucoup plus fort.

\- Vraiment ?

Monty acquiesce avant d'argumenter ce constat. D'après lui, Lincoln l'avait attraper par l'un de ses poignets avant de le précipiter contre un arbre. Lors de cette agression, le frêle garçon avait l'impression de voler puisque ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Ensuite, il lui fait le récit de sa fuite même si Monty aurait pu se défendre avec l'arme à feu qu'il porte à sa taille. Suite à ce discours, Miller laisse la peur le gagner, toujours pour endormir pour celui qui lui tient compagnie.

\- Tu crois qu'il va venir avec d'autres natifs ?

\- Il y a des chances.

\- Je vois. En tout cas, je me demande si Octavia sait quelque chose sur ses intentions.

Monty ne dit rien car il n'avait pas songé à ce détail. Si jamais la petite amie du natif rôde dans les parages et si Miller lui met la main dessus, toute sa stratégie tombera à l'eau. Alors qu'il réfléchit à une parade, le garçon à la peau colorée propose une autre option.

\- Je vais me rendre dans la forêt en espérant que je tombe sur Lincoln. Ainsi, je me rendrais compte moi-même de son état et s'il est dangereux, je prendrais les dispositions qui s'imposent.

Abandonnant Monty, Miller marche vers le portail pour sortir de l'enceinte. Sentant que son plan est menacé, l'asiatique décide de jouer une autre carte. Se mettant debout, il plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon lorsque l'un de ses membres se présente à l'air libre. Contre sa paume, une petite fiole contenant un liquide marron.

\- Lincoln a bu cette potion avant de m'agresser.

Curieux, l'homosexuel cesse toute progression avant de se retourner. Une fois que les hommes se font face, Miller regarde le flacon et se pose rapidement de nombreuses questions.

\- Quels sont ses effets ?

\- Elle redouble la force et la vitesse. J'avais réussit à en boire un peu avant de m'échapper.

\- Dans l'autre bouteille que possédait Lincoln je présume ?

Monty répond par l'affirmatif. S'il doit courir un danger en présence de Lincoln, autant prendre des précautions. Aussitôt, Miller attrape la petite bouteille, retire son bouchon et avale son contenu. Tranquillement, l'ami de Bellamy tend l'ensemble à l'asiatique mais voilà qu'un trouble s'empare de lui. Tout doucement, il sent sa volonté le quitter tandis que Monty se met à sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Rien de spécial à part que les effets de cette potion sont en train de faire des ravages dans ton esprit.

\- Espèce…

Miller n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses yeux perdent leur éclat naturel. Tout à coup, ses bras tombent le long de son corps tandis que son regard se hasarde dans le lointain.

\- Maintenant, poursuit Monty, tu vas avoir peur de Lincoln à un tel point que tu vas devenir parano. Tu vas avoir l'impression de le voir partout mais surtout, je compte sur toi pour semer le chaos dans ce campement.

Après avoir terminé sa liste, Monty se montre silencieux et observe sa victime. Très vite, cette dernière regarde de tous les côtés tandis que sa respiration se trouble. Devant ces premiers résultats, l'ancien ami de Jasper se veut très fier et compte bien se procurer de nouvelles racines de lierre. Avec une telle arme en sa possession, il est clair que le campement tombera bientôt sous sa coupe.


	11. Chapter 11

Triangle amoureux.

Depuis une semaine, Bellamy et Jasper se sont rapprochés, pour le plus grand bonheur du premier. Quelques confessions se sont échangées et d'autres sont à venir. Sur le campement, aucun rire ni la moindre moquerie ne sont parvenus jusqu'à leurs oreilles et c'est une bonne chose. De toute manière, les deux amis s'en foutent royalement.

Au pire, si ce genre de remarque devait se promener sur l'ancienne station, ce n'est pas cela qui va les empêcher de vivre. Si besoin, ils iront se construire une cabane dans la forêt avoisinante et si une telle bâtisse n'est suffisante, d'autres structures peuvent être dénichées avec un peu de courage. Toutefois, avant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, il faudrait que l'ambiance sur Arkadia s'envenime. Fort heureusement, tout est différent et Bellamy aurait même tendance à ne pas le croire.

Alors que l'activité sur le campement se fait moindre à cause de l'heure tardive, l'homme aux boucles sombres est allongé sur son lit. Pour une fois, il se prépare à dormir seul et cette solitude retrouvée lui donne l'impression d'être anormale. Comme quoi, s'accoutumer à la présence d'un autre se fait plus rapidement qu'on pourrait le croire. Fermant les paupières, l'occupant de la chambre cherche le repos complet. Au bout d'une demie-heure, il est toujours éveillé.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il fait, se demande l'amoureux.

Ayant marre d'être séparé de celui qui fait battre son coeur, Bellamy ressent le besoin de le rejoindre. Aussitôt, il retire la couverture qui recouvrait son corps et s'installe sur le bord de son lit. Ensuite, l'homme se lève et attrape ses vêtements qui reposaient sur le dossier de sa chaise. Une fois prêt, l'occupant quitte la pièce et espère que son passage sera une jolie surprise aux yeux de Jasper. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera en droit de se poser des questions.

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte close de la chambre de son ami et qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, Bellamy se fige subitement. De l'intérieur s'échappe des voix et cette constatation l'étonne grandement. Avant de se quitter, Jasper l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'il allait uniquement se coucher. Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il en compagnie de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?

Se pourrait-il que le jeune Jordan voit une autre personne à chaque fois qu'il se sépare de Bellamy ? Ce dernier ne peut l'envisager car si c'était le cas, les jours à venir seraient difficiles à vivre. A ce moment, des larmes commencent à faire briller ses yeux alors qu'il se fait une réflexion : c'est la première fois que son coeur s'attache aussi vite à quelqu'un. S'en rendre compte lui ferait presque peur.

Fébrile, le frangin d'Octavia se prépare à frapper lorsqu'il entend ce qui se dit de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Je suis touchée par ce que tu viens de m'avouer mais je me dois de te dire non, formule une voix féminine.

Une femme est visiblement en compagnie de Jasper. Pour dissiper ses doutes, Bellamy pourrait s'introduire dans la chambre mais il n'ose agir ainsi. Par respect pour son compagnon et aussi parce qu'aucune invitation ne lui a été adressé.

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Que fais-tu de Bellamy ? Poursuit l'inconnue.

\- Si on se fait discret, il n'en saura rien.

Donc, Jasper compte bien le tromper sans le moindre scrupule. Vaincu par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Bellamy laisse tomber sa main levée le long de son corps. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être concerné par une telle situation. Merci monsieur Jordan, fait une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Si tu comptais me faire du mal dès le début, pourquoi m'avoir vendu autant de rêves ?

Même si leur idylle était âgée d'une seule semaine, les garçons avaient osé se projeter dans le futur. Certes, ils ne l'ont fait qu'une unique fois mais pour Bellamy, cela avait de l'importance. Alors qu'une grimace de souffrance se dessine sur son visage, le voilà qui précipite son poing contre la porte. Grâce au vacarme provoqué par un tel acte, l'éconduit se doutait bien qu'on allait lui ouvrir et c'est Jasper qui s'en est chargé. Par contre, celui-ci ne semble nullement surpris par cette visite.

\- Je peux quelque chose pour toi ? Se contente-t-il de prononcer.

A quelques centimètres derrière Jasper, Abigail. Celle-ci regarde celui qui vient d'arriver et semble sincèrement désolée pour lui. De plus, la femme se doute bien que sa conversation avec le jeune Jasper n'est pas étrangère à celui qui vient de les rejoindre. De son côté, celui-ci ne sait quoi dire et regrette déjà d'être nez à nez avec celui qu'il aime. Au moment où il allait prendre la parole, son amoureux le devance.

\- Tu comptes entrer ou rester sur le seuil ?

\- Il vaut mieux que je retourne dans ma chambre, finit-il par répondre.

\- Je crois aussi.

Suite à cet échange, Bellamy quitte le seuil et emprunte le chemin de sa piaule. Se doutant bien de l'état dans lequel il doit être, Abigail quitte son ancien patient afin de se lancer à la poursuite du second garçon. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans son dos, les deux protagonistes ne sont plus très loin de la destination finale que s'est fixé le jeune Blake.

\- Je te présente mes excuses pour cette douleur que tu dois ressentir.

Et encore, ce terme est beaucoup trop faible pour décrire ce qui se passe pour lui. Sa souffrance est aussi intense qu'un anéantissement et sur le moment, Bellamy aspire à rendre son dernier souffle. Juste une semaine de pur bonheur aura suffit à le rendre heureux. Par contre, un dialogue de quelques secondes est capable d'engendrer des sentiments destructeurs aussi puissants. Bellamy n'ose y croire.

\- Cela fait longtemps ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous deux.

Quitte à morfler correctement, autant connaître tous les détails de cette histoire. Encore faut-il que la femme qui l'accompagne accepte d'être franche. Toutefois, c'est Abigail qui est en sa présence et cette dernière évite souvent de mentir bien qu'elle en soit capable.

\- Jasper m'a avoué ses sentiments il y a de cela presque deux semaines. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai veillé à l'éconduire mais il est têtu.

Elle ne lui apprend rien. L'entêtement est un défaut très présent chez Jasper. Lorsque celui-ci se heurte à un obstacle ou un refus, il laisse courir. Toutefois, Jordan garde son idée en tête et dès qu'une occasion se présente, le jeune homme sait très bien en profiter. Par contre, s'il pouvait insister auprès de Bellamy au lieu d'agir de la sorte avec la maman de Clarke.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ? Poursuit le malheureux.

\- Non car je savais que vous êtes ensemble.

\- Oui mais ce n'est plus le cas désormais.

\- Je suis sûre que tout n'est pas perdu.

\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi !

Cette femme débarque de quelle planète pour dire de telles bêtises ? Pourquoi perdre du temps dans une relation où l'autre fait les yeux doux à une nouvelle personne ? Même si la réalité se veut douloureuse, le frère d'Octavia n'envisage pas de se remettre avec le briseur de coeur. Désormais, il se consacrera uniquement à la vie au sein du campement et pour la prochaine relation amoureuse… Il faudra s'accrocher.

Alors qu'il est en train de réfléchir à un nouveau programme pour sa soirée, voilà qu'Abigail continue de lui parler.

\- Et puis je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un et c'est ce qui explique mon refus.

\- Marcus je présume ?

Il faut dire que ces deux adultes sont souvent ensemble. Reste à espérer que ce médecin soit plus sincère avec Kane que l'a été Jasper avec Bellamy.

\- Non, c'est toi.

De mieux en mieux… Surpris par la déclaration qu'il vient d'entendre, le jeune homme songe à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Comme Jordan lui a fait du mal, pourquoi ne pas en faire autant ? Alors que le bellâtre s'apprêtait à répondre favorablement à la requête de la femme, sa conscience se manifeste. Agir de la sorte ? Très peu pour lui.

Pourtant, par le passé, il a déjà fait bien pire et pour prouver sa franchise, le voilà qui se retourne pour faire face à l'ancien chancelier.

\- A mon tour d'être désolé.

Sur l'instant, le médecin ne semble pas réaliser la réponse qu'elle vient d'obtenir. Pourtant, étant une femme loin d'être vilaine, elle a fortement confiance en son potentiel de séduction. De plus, comme Bellamy ne se considère plus en couple avec Jasper, Abigail est convaincue d'avoir toutes ses chances.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Interroge-t-elle.

\- De ne pouvoir donner une suite favorable à votre déclaration. D'ailleurs, je trouve que vous ne perdez pas de temps.

Et c'est vrai. Généralement, les individus qui sont sincères dans une relation amoureuse ne peuvent enchaîner les histoires de ce type comme bon leur semble. Pour se consacrer pleinement à l'autre, le coeur a besoin d'un peu d'une période de paix afin de cicatriser convenablement. Si le précédent partenaire occupe toujours les pensées, comment laisser une chance au nouveau ? Bellamy est totalement paumé.

Tout d'abord, il découvre que son homme fait des avances au médecin du campement et maintenant, c'est ce dernier qui lui déclare sa flamme. Non, il y a quelque chose qui cloche car sinon, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre car j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Alors qu'il tourne sur ses talons, Abigail fait un pas vers lui.

\- Attends !

Quand va-t-il pouvoir s'isoler comme il le désire ? Voulant écouter ce que la femme doit lui dire, il est surpris suite à un événement inattendu. En effet, une troisième personne vient de les rejoindre et celle-ci tient un revolver dans l'une de ses mains.

\- Jasper ? Que fais-tu avec cette arme ?

Curieuse, Abigail délaisse Bellamy pour constater de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

\- Je vous laisse quitter ma chambre et voilà ce que vous faîtes ? Vous êtes tous les mêmes.

Motivé par sa propre tristesse, Jasper lève son bras vengeur tandis que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

Une détonation résonne au sein du couloir avant qu'un bruit sourd vienne la remplacer. Aussitôt, Abigail se précipite sur celui qui repose sur le sol afin d'évaluer les blessures. Bizarrement, Bellamy ne souffre pas de la balle qu'il vient de recevoir au torse mais voilà que sa joue droite le brûle. Alors que la mère de Clarke ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, c'est la voix de Jordan qui en sort.

\- Bellamy, réveilles-toi !

Violemment, la tête du blessé tourne sur sa gauche, comme si elle avait reçu un coup. Bien sûr, l'incompréhension ne tarde pas à naître chez Blake lorsqu'il parvient à s'extirper de ce maudit rêve.

Allongé sur son lit et la respiration saccadée, Bellamy se demande pourquoi le visage de Jasper est au-dessus du sien.

\- Où est Abigail ? Demande-t-il.

\- Sûrement dans sa chambre sauf si un patient est venu la trouver, pourquoi ?

Voulant savoir où il se trouve, Bellamy quitte sa position pour s'installer sur son séant. Là, il promène son regard tout autour de lui et se rend compte que la composition de cette pièce ne lui est pas inconnue.

\- Je suis dans ma chambre ?

\- Oui et tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar. J'avais commencé à te secouer pour te réveiller mais comme cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai dû employer la manière forte.

A la fin de cette phrase, une légère chaleur se fait sentir sur l'une des joues de Bellamy. Aussitôt, l'homme réveillé porte sa main sur le côté de son visage et lorsque ses doigts se posent sur la peau, une douleur se manifeste. Pendant ce temps, Jasper s'interroge sur le rêve de son ami et lui pose la question tout en se grattant le torse.

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler car ce rêve était vraiment stupide, se contente-t-il de lui répondre.

Et rien que d'y penser, l'homme aux cheveux bouclés sourit. Visiblement, il n'est pas aussi rassuré qu'il souhaite à faire croire au sujet de sa relation avec Jasper. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ressent le besoin d'être apaisé.

\- Dis-moi… Commence-t-il. Je suis la seule personne avec qui tu…

\- Avec qui je suis en couple ?

Bellamy acquiesce. En guise de réponse, Jordan commence à caresser le torse nu et brillant de sueur de son compagnon. Ensuite, il se permet une réponse plus franche.

\- Bien sûr et je me demande ce qui te pousse à me poser cette question.

\- C'est le cauchemar que j'ai fait, excuse-moi.

Et il n'y pas que dans ce songe que Bellamy prend conscience de l'attachement qu'il ressent pour son bel ami. Sur ce point, la vérité doit sortir.

\- Même si nous ne sommes qu'au tout début de notre histoire, sache que tu es devenu vraiment important pour moi.

Cette fois, Jasper abandonne le torse de son soupirant pour passer le dos de sa main sur la joue épargnée. En tout cas, Bellamy est vraiment celui qui a su lui rendre un peu de tranquillité dans son existence et il lui a fallu cette nuit pour s'en apercevoir. Si le sentiment naissant qui anime son coeur prend de l'ampleur dans les jours à venir, la suite risque d'être paisible. Toutefois, chaque romance ne se déroule pas sans le moindre accro et Jasper le sait très bien.

\- C'est pareil de mon côté. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien qui pourra te causer du mal.

\- Tant que des dangers rôdent autour de nous, je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse. Par contre, continuer de veiller sur toi comme je le fais actuellement, oui.

Et Jasper aime beaucoup lorsque celui qui se tient à ses côtés s'inquiète pour lui. A la base, Bellamy est un très bel homme mais quand il se fait du mouron, son charme augmente sensiblement. Dans ces instants, Jordan rencontre des difficultés à lui résister.

\- Tu penses pouvoir t'endormir à nouveau ?

\- Si tu dors près de moi, oui.

Ainsi, chaque membre du couple pose son dos sur le matelas, se préparant à poursuivre sa nuit de repos. Alors que Jasper est le premier à fermer ses paupières, Bellamy observe le plafond quelques secondes avant de sombrer à son tour.


	12. Chapter 12

L'amour sous hypnose.

La salle du trône est éclairée par les premières lueurs de ce nouveau jour. Dehors, des voix commencent à se faire entendre, signe que la population des natifs se réveille peu à peu.

Concernant Lexa, cette dernière est debout depuis plusieurs heures. La raison ? Une manœuvre qui doit être mise au point afin d'écarter une certaine menace. Assise sur son trône, la femme s'accorde encore quelques secondes avant de lancer cette délicate opération.

\- Faites-le entrer !

Aussitôt, les battants de la porte s'ouvrent sur deux gardes qui entrent dans la salle. Néanmoins, ces hommes ne sont pas seuls puisqu'à leur centre avance péniblement John Murphy. Les poignets et les chevilles du natif de l'espace sont enchaînés ainsi que son cou. Son visage porte plusieurs traces de coup tandis qu'une pellicule de poussières recouvre sa peau.

Lorsque les trois individus arrivent au pied du trône, la commandante prend la parole.

\- A genoux !

Rapidement, Murphy se laisse tomber au sol alors que ses geôliers attendent de recevoir un nouvel ordre.

\- Laissez-nous !

C'est exactement la série de mots qu'ils voulaient entendre. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus indispensables, les deux hommes évacuent la pièce. Cependant, chacun veille à fermer un battant, provoquant l'isolation de Lexa et de John par la même occasion.

\- Comment vas-tu ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- C'est bien suffisant.

Lexa libère un soupir. Visiblement, les effets commencent à se dissiper et cette constatation n'arrange rien. Pour que le plan qu'elle souhaite mettre en place soit parfait, son captif doit être plongé dans un état secondaire permanent. Hélas, John semble se porter à merveille et Lexa n'a pas d'autres choix pour régler ce problème.

Pour cela, la guerrière se lève de son trône et s'approche d'une vasque qui repose sur une table en bois. Le récipient, couleur de suie, laisse échapper quelques volutes parfumées.

\- Pourquoi me faire endurer un tel supplice ? Demande l'agenouillé.

\- Tu voulais t'en procurer et comme tu ne veux toujours rien me dire au sujet de tes intentions, t'en administrer m'a paru être la meilleure des solutions.

Tranquillement, Lexa s'empare d'une seringue qui reposait sur le mobilier avant de plonger l'aiguille dans la vasque. Quelques secondes plus tard, un liquide clair est contenu dans le petit tube en verre.

\- Cela fait combien de jours que tu m'agresses les oreilles de tes discours mielleux ?

\- Ayant l'esprit embrumé, difficile à dire.

\- Un esprit embrumé par une plante des montagnes brumeuses… Cette situation relève presque du comique, tu ne trouves pas ?

En quoi perdre sa volonté relève de l'humour ? Les natifs ont un concept de l'amusement qui dépasse l'entendement.

En tout cas, voir la guerrière s'approcher de lui, seringue à la main, ne l'aide pas à se détendre. Alors qu'il ne tarde pas à se mouvoir pour échapper à ce qui l'attend, le leader des natifs lui empoigne fermement les cheveux. Ensuite, Lexa fait pencher la tête de Murphy sur le côté et plante l'aiguille dans le cou de celui-ci. Au fur et à mesure que le liquide se répand dans le réseau veineux, le prisonnier sent un trouble le gagner. En effet, alors que ce dernier était agité, le voilà calme et inoffensif. Au même moment, la couleur de son iris et celle de sa pupille laisse place à une teinte immaculée.

Maintenant que l'hypnose est en place, la guerrière peut retirer l'aiguille et retourner à la table afin d'y déposer son instrument. Ensuite, la femme regagne son siège et une fois confortablement installée, elle se lance dans une curieuse expérience.

\- Qui suis-je ? Débute-t-elle.

\- La femme que j'aime, lui répond sa victime.

\- Et qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu désires.

\- Même te faire du mal ?

\- Oui.

Suite à cette réponse, un sourire fait son apparition sur les lèvres de Lexa. Désormais, elle a hâte que Clarke fasse son retour pour lui montrer le résultat de ses directives. En attendant, rien ne lui interdit de jouer un peu avec sa poupée humaine.

\- Sais-tu ce qui me ferais plaisir ? Poursuit-elle.

\- Non, ma grande beauté.

\- C'est que tu te lèves, que tu t'empares d'une bougie et que tu fasses couler la cire dans ta bouche.

\- Rien de plus facile.

Maladroitement, John parvient à se mettre debout et promène son regard pour localiser une bougie. Lorsqu'il parvient à repérer l'un de ces bâtons de cire, ce dernier repose sur un candélabre à proximité du siège de Lexa. A cause des chaînes qui lui entravent les chevilles, le captif doit faire des petits pas pour réussir à ce déplacer. Ainsi et sans le vouloir, John se rend grotesque.

Quand il arrive face au bougeoir argenté aux multiples branches, l'hypnotisé se saisit d'une bougie et l'élève. Devinant son intention, Lexa le devance.

\- Pas ici ! Retourne à ta place et à ce moment, tu pourras commencer.

\- A tes ordres ma redoutable princesse guerrière.

Avant de se mouvoir une nouvelle fois, John sourit tendrement à celle qui lui chavire le coeur. Excédée par ce comportement, Lexa lève les yeux au ciel.

Espérant que son numéro de charme fut efficace sur celle qu'il aime, Murphy retrouve sa place et veille à être face à sa geôlière. Désormais, il attend.

\- Un souci ? Questionne-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Voilà une réaction inédite suite à l'administration du produit hypnotique. D'habitude, Murphy se montre très docile mais là, il donne l'impression qu'un changement s'opère en lui. Serait-ce son esprit qui lutte contre cette soumission forcée ?

\- Dois-je avaler la cire ou seulement la recueillir dans ma bouche ?

Lexa sent un poids quitter ses épaules. Un peu plus et elle changeait ses projets pour ne courir aucun risque. Non seulement le garçon est toujours docile mais en plus, il s'inquiète de la bonne séance de ses actions. Visiblement, plus on soumet une personne aux effets de cette plante et plus la victime devient soucieuse de vraiment bien faire. Voilà qui est excellent.

\- Veille à ce que les premières gouttes de cire tombent sur ta langue.

\- Bien magnifique princesse.

Suite à cette indication, John lève la bougie au-dessus de sa tête avant de basculer cette dernière en arrière. Ouvrant la bouche et tirant la langue, le criminel incline le cierge. Après s'être accumulées, les premières gouttes de cire ne sont pas loin d'échouer sur la langue de l'homme. Toutefois, alors qu'elles étaient sur le point d'entamer leur voyage, voilà qu'on frappe à la porte d'entrée de la salle. Etonnée d'entendre qu'on vienne les déranger, Lexa ordonne l'arrêt à son jouet. Celui-ci, toujours sous l'emprise de l'hypnose, exécute docilement la directive.

De son côté, Lexa apporte son attention sur l'issue et donne son autorisation. Lorsque les battants s'ouvrent et qu'une silhouette féminine entre dans la pièce, la combattante est gagnée par la joie. Aussitôt, elle se lève de son siège.

\- Clarke.

Oubliant Murphy, Lexa s'approche de l'élue de son coeur mais se garde du moindre contact physique. Clarke, quant à elle, sourit tendrement à celle qui se tient devant elle. Par contre, la présence de John l'intrigue mais pas autant que la bougie posée à sa proximité.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, fait savoir Lexa.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec ton peuple ?

\- Bien mais il me tardait de revenir à tes côtés. Par contre, tu m'expliques pourquoi John est ici ?

\- Je me devais de le punir.

En remarquant l'immobilité et le silence du garçon, Clarke ne cesse de s'interroger.

\- Il n'a toujours rien dit pendant mes trois jours d'absence ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas grave. De son silence, je me suis donné le droit de m'amuser.

\- De t'amuser ?

Lexa hoche positivement de la tête avant de s'éloigner de celle qui fait battre son coeur. Cependant, ce n'est pas auprès de son trône que le commandant des natifs fait son retour mais auprès de la table. Positionnée près du mobilier, la native se lance dans des explications.

\- Comme la végétation des montagnes brumeuses avait son favoritisme, j'ai pris la décision de lui en administrer.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Si et depuis ton départ, ce garçon est persuadé que nous sommes en couple.

\- Cela ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir ?

\- Au début, si.

Il est vrai qu'au commencement des injections, Lexa s'amusait beaucoup avec John. Réduit au stade de marionnette, celui-ci obéissait au moindre désir de la guerrière. A la seconde administration, qui s'est déroulée le lendemain à la même heure, une modification est survenue. Alors qu'au premier jour, Murphy a veillé à se montrer silencieux, ce comportement appartenait déjà au passé dès la journée suivante.

\- Maintenant, il ressent le besoin de m'adresser des petits mots doux.

\- Etonnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'être aussi mielleux.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et cette bougie près de lui, tu veux bien me dire la raison de sa présence ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé une façon de me distraire et avant que tu arrives, je voulais qu'il dépose de la cire brûlante sur sa langue.

En imaginant les effets de ce type de torture, un frisson s'empare de la blonde. Pour rien au monde elle voudrais échanger sa place avec l'homme.

\- Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais tu peux toujours me proposer des idées.

Cette solution est intéressante. Voulant être sûr que personne ne se montre indiscret lors de cet échange, Clarke retourne auprès de la porte. Après avoir fermé les battants, elle s'éloigne de l'issue pour se poster face à sa compagne, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- On pourrait l'envoyer à des tribus rivales pour obtenir des informations ? Propose l'ambassadrice.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Néanmoins, on devra faire quelques essais avec certains habitants de Polis. D'ailleurs, je voudrais tester une idée.

Ni une ni deux, Lexa tourne son minois en direction de Murphy, qui n'a toujours pas bougé d'un seul centimètre.

\- John ?

\- Oui sublime beauté ?

Clarke comprend mieux l'impatience de son amie. A sa place, elle non plus n'aurait pu supporter de telles expressions. Toutefois, la fille d'Abigail n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Je veux que tu sois sous le charme de Clarke dès maintenant et que tu lui obéis totalement.

\- Lexa !

La femme aux cheveux clairs ne souhaite pas vivre la situation de sa camarade car elle sait d'avance que son impatience risque de lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, celle qui lui fait face ne semble pas vouloir lui laisser le choix.

\- Si je peux trouver grâce à tes yeux de cette façon, cela me convient très bien.

Espérant que cette idée puisse fonctionner à merveille, la native s'adresse à Clarke.

\- Je veux voir s'il peut obéir à une personne autre que celle responsable de son hypnose. Si c'est le cas, ce garçon pourrait devenir une arme particulièrement redoutable. Maintenant, à toi de jouer.

Comme pour être sûre que ses ordres soient parfaitement entendus, Clarke s'approche de Murphy. Même devant ces yeux entièrement blancs, la blonde ne ressent aucune hésitation.

\- Lèche le sol avec ta langue !

\- Oui ma douceur.

Rapidement, John quitte sa position agenouillée pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Ensuite, le docile ne mets pas longtemps pour approcher son visage du sol pour le lécher. Lorsque sa langue humidifie le carrelage de la salle, Lexa sait que c'est gagné.

\- Alors, tes impressions ? Cherche à savoir l'occupante des lieux.

\- Cette plante est l'aide dont j'avais besoin.

Puisque Murphy est totalement sous les ordres de Clarke, celle-ci brûle d'un désir qui lui torture l'esprit depuis son départ. Sachant la réponse toute proche, Wanheda se lance.

\- Si je te pose une question, me fais-tu la promesse d'y répondre en toute franchise ?

Pour se montrer sincère, John cesse de laper le carrelage et lève la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de la nouvelle demoiselle qu'il aime.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui te plaira mon rayon de soleil.

\- Dans ce cas, commence par arrêter tes surnoms affectifs. Même si je sais que cela part d'un bon sentiment, sache qu'ils me donnent envie de vomir.

Cette fois encore, une difficulté s'exprime par la bouche du manipulé. Cette intervention est la deuxième depuis le début de la séance d'hypnose.

\- Si je dois arrêter comme tu me le demandes, comment ferais-je pour te témoigner mon amour ?

Comme pour tout à l'heure, l'interrogation prononcée se veut pour améliorer sa docilité. Alors que la conversation se poursuit entre le soupirant et celle qui lui inspire autant d'amour, Lexa se lance dans des réflexions intérieures.

Si un jour, elle est amenée à inoculer le poison qui sévit actuellement dans le corps de Murphy à d'autres personnes, comment ces dernières vont réagir ? Seront-elles poussées à l'immobiliser pour interroger leur maître ? Si c'est le cas, ce type de comportement pourrait être problématique. Les recherches vont devoir se poursuivre pour obtenir un résultat plus probant.

\- Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu veux la destruction de notre peuple ? Soumet Clarke à celui qui est toujours agenouillé.

\- Notre peuple n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Par contre, celui qui a mon intérêt n'est autre que ce maudit Bellamy.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu en as après lui suite à ce qui s'est passé sur notre premier camp ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

\- En passant à autre chose…

La blonde n'en revient pas. Depuis le temps, Murphy aurait dû zapper cette histoire ou du moins, y accorder moins d'importance. Cependant, lorsqu'elle a échangé avec la marionnette humaine, la petite amie de Lexa a bien ressenti l'animosité dans la voix du garçon. Peut-être que l'hypnose pourrait être une solution ? Clarke se doit d'essayer.

\- Oubli ton différent avec Bellamy !

A cet instant, les yeux de Murphy redeviennent normaux, créant la surprise chez les deux femmes.

\- Tu plaisantes ma chérie.

Enervée par ce nouveau surnom affectif, la fille d'Abigail ne peut se retenir. Avec une certaine force, la femme aux cheveux blonds lui donne un coup de poing au visage.

\- Aie ! Dit-il avant d'embrasser le carrelage.

\- Comment se fait-il que l'hypnose soit brisée ? Demande-t-elle à celle qui se tient toujours auprès de la table.

\- Je n'en sais rien et puis c'est la première fois que cela se produit.

\- Que tes gardes viennent le chercher pour le conduire à sa cellule. Nous devons discuter des suite à donner à ces expériences.

Sans crier gare, Lexa hèle les hommes postés de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amantes sont seules et doivent impérativement discuter de ce souci.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que le charme soit rompu ? S'inquiète la native.

\- Sûrement mon ordre concernant l'oubli. Il faut croire que les toxines ne peuvent agir sur une volonté ancrée et nourrit depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Moi qui rêvais déjà de me faire une armée d'hypnotisés… Dois-je faire une croix à ce projet ?

Bien sûr que non car il existe encore un moyen d'asservir totalement Murphy. Par contre, la méthode doit être changée et Clarke sait que son amie saura y faire.

\- As-tu des hommes qui savent briser des volontés ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons appliquer cette méthode.

\- Tu penses que les résultats seront encourageants ?

\- Oui mais nous allons avoir besoin de Bellamy.

\- Il acceptera ?

\- Si c'est pour le bien de nos communautés, la réponse est oui.

Par contre, Clarke ignore encore de quelle façon elle va s'y prendre pour ôter son ami de la mémoire de Murphy. Faire croire à sa mort pourrait être une solution mais pour que ce projet fonctionne à merveille, Bellamy doit périr sous ses yeux.

Tout en y réfléchissant, une mine inquiétante se dessine sur le visage de l'ambassadrice.

\- Un problème Clarke ?

\- Oui. Je me demande comment faire pour tuer Bellamy sans pour autant lui ôter la vie.

\- C'est impossible.

Et la guerrière a parfaitement raison. Tandis que le silence s'impose une nouvelle fois dans la salle, la petite amie de Lexa continue de réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, une solution lui chatouille les lèvres.

\- Je sais comment procéder.

\- Explique-toi !

\- Je veux bien mais avant, je dois me montrer franche. Si ce plan te convient, nous allons devoir sacrifier quelqu'un.

\- Pas une personne de mon peuple j'espère ?

\- Je l'ignore encore mais voici mon idée : il faudrait mettre la main sur quelqu'un qui ressemble vaguement à Bellamy. Si la chance est avec nous, on va devoir placer Murphy dans une cellule qui reçoit très peu de lumières. Ainsi, nous pourrons profiter des zones d'ombres pour y mettre le sosie et jouer sur la naïveté de John.

\- Crois-tu qu'il sera assez stupide pour tomber dans le piège ?

\- En l'hypnotisant, oui.

Ignorant si ce plan sera efficace, Lexa laisse carte blanche à sa compagne. Toutefois, si l'obscurité doit faire partie de cette manœuvre, pourquoi utiliser un sosie de Bellamy alors que ce dernier fera parfaitement l'affaire ? Clarke va-t-elle y songer ?

\- Donc, tu vas encore t'absenter pendant plusieurs jours ? S'inquiète la native.

\- Non. Je file directement à Arkadia, je mets la main sur Bellamy et je lui explique mon plan. Ensuite, je le ramène ici, il m'aide à trouver un sosie, il le forme à son comportement et après, nous pourrons faire un premier essai.

Cette femme y tient à son sosie… Lexa se doit d'intervenir afin de faire gagner du temps à ce plan plutôt ingénieux.

\- Laisse tomber le sosie. Trouve directement ton ami et ramène-le ici.

\- Tu penses que la présence de Bellamy sera suffisante ?

\- Oui. En attendant, je vais dépêcher plusieurs hommes auprès de Murphy pour commencer la séance.

\- Entendu.

Clarke aurait aimé s'accorder quelques heures pour se reposer mais le cas de John doit être réglé le plus vite possible. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers l'unique issue de la pièce, la voix de la guerrière résonne à son attention.

\- Ai-je droit à un baiser ?

Se reprochant d'être distraite, la blonde fait demi-tour. Dès qu'elle se tient face à sa promise, un baiser s'échange. Lorsque Clarke éloigne ses lèvres, sa dulcinée revient à la charge et attrape le taille de sa maîtresse afin de faire durer ce contact affectif. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ambassadrice lui glisse entre les doigts pour mieux traverser la pièce.

\- Surtout, fais bien attention à toi ! Lui recommande Lexa.

\- A une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu en fasses autant.

Le commandant du peuple des natifs acquiesce. Désormais, elle va devoir s'occuper de la première phase du plan mais cette dernière s'en chargera une fois qu'elle sera seule dans sa salle du trône. Dès que la porte se referme après le passage de Wanheda, la native avance en direction de son siège et s'y installe dessus. Maintenant que tout est prêt, l'opération peut débuter.

\- Gardes !

Deux hommes font rapidement leur entrée.

\- Allez me chercher votre sergent. Je me dois de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance.

Les malabars s'inclinent avant de déserter la salle. Même s'ils sont habitués à satisfaire les ordres de Lexa sans trop poser de questions, ils savent que le recours au sergent n'annonce rien de bon.


	13. Chapter 13

De justesse.

Sur Terre, la nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures. A Arkadia, l'activité générale s'est réduite à cause du repos de certains de ses participants et ce n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer.

Au sein de la salle d'armement, Monty s'affaire encore à ranger des armes dans leur étui respectif tandis qu'une ombre se glisse derrière lui. Ne se doutant de rien, l'asiatique poursuit sa besogne lorsque la silhouette use de sa voix.

\- Bonsoir Monty.

Rapidement, le garçon sursaute avant de se retourner. Alors que son rythme cardiaque se remet de cette surprise, son propriétaire faire face à Jasper.

\- Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait peur, dit-il.

\- Dommage que ton coeur soit résistant.

Suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Monty se veut prudent. Après tout, la relation entre les deux garçons n'est pas au beau fixe et le célibataire n'est pas étranger à cette dégradation.

\- Je peux quelque chose pour toi ? Demande l'ancien ami de Jasper.

\- Pas vraiment. Par contre, je suis très étonné.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Avec tous les problèmes dont tu es l'auteur, tu es toujours parmi nous, libre. Dois-je conclure que ta bonne étoile fait du bon boulot ?

\- Il faut croire. En tout cas, elle est plus efficace que la tienne.

A l'entente de cette réplique, Jasper sourit. Apparemment, Monty ne se doute de rien concernant la situation de celui qui se tient à une petite distance de lui. Comme pour lui montrer, le compagnon de Bellamy lève ses poignets. Les membres nus du moindre pansement est une preuve de son bien-être retrouvé.

\- Ma bonne étoile fait des merveilles en ce moment. D'ailleurs, elle a veillé à placer sur mon chemin une très belle surprise.

\- Je m'en fous totalement Jasper. Même si l'un de nos amis commun s'est considérablement rapproché de toi, cela ne veut rien dire. Dans un sens, je préfère ma situation car j'ai des camarades sur qui compter.

\- Comme ?

\- Miller, ton mec, Murphy…

\- Mon mec ?

Monty acquiesce. Pensant avoir marqué un point avec sa réponse, l'asiatique attend que Jasper soit effondré pour l'enfoncer encore un peu plus. Toutefois, le soupirant de Bellamy donne l'impression de n'être victime d'aucune émotivité particulière et pire encore, il semble être gonflé à bloc.

\- Puisque tu as autant d'amis, comment se fait-il que tu sois tout seul pour ranger les armes ?

\- Ils étaient fatigués et ils avaient besoin de se reposer.

Jordan n'a jamais été un très bon comédien et c'est ce qui explique son sourire. Devant cette expression, Monty s'interroge.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dis que tes amis sont fatigués. Pourtant, Miller a passé sa soirée avec Bellamy et moi tandis que John… Marrant que tu parles de lui car cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas été aperçu sur le campement.

Monty ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit mensonge se retourne contre lui. Depuis que le moral de Jasper se porte mieux, ce dernier aurait tendance à se montrer brillant en terme de réflexion. Que va-t-il faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

\- En réalité, continue Jasper. Tes amis se foutent totalement de toi. C'est ce qui explique pourquoi tu es seul et puis après tout, tu as tout fait pour provoquer cet isolement.

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Pardon ?

Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a balancé des horreurs lorsque je n'avais pas le moral suite au décès de Maya ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a violenté Raven lorsqu'elle t'a surprise en pleine conversation avec la mère de Clarke ? Ce n'est pas toi que Marcus souhaite attraper pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire ? En fait, il serait préférable que tu veilles à mettre un terme à ton existence car tout le monde s'en branle de toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Jasper tourne le dos à son interlocuteur avant de s'éloigner. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrête et se retourne qu'à moitié.

\- En fait, la seule personne qui s'inquiétait pour toi n'était autre que ta mère. D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, tu as dû prendre un sacré plaisir à t'en débarrasser non ?

Cette fois, le petit-ami de Bellamy s'en va pour de bon afin de rejoindre celui qu'il aime. Désormais seul, Monty est prisonnier de ses pensées mais surtout, des paroles tout juste échangées.

Ebranlé, l'homme tente de poursuivre son travail quand son regard se pose sur un petit revolver reposant dans une mallette ouverte. Avec cette conversation, Monty se rend compte que Jasper n'était pas dans le faux et ce constat lui fait mal. Guidé par cette souffrance soudaine, l'homme attrape le revolver et le contemple en essayant de se raisonner.

Au même moment, Jasper arrive dans le couloir dans lequel se situe la chambre de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci sort de la pièce et se montre heureux dès qu'il aperçoit son compagnon. Une fois que les tourtereaux sont réunis, le frère d'Octavia engage la conversation.

\- Je venais à ta rencontre car je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis.

\- Tu sais très bien que nos nuits sont importantes pour moi.

Soudain, une détonation se fait entendre. Inquiet, Bellamy quitte Jasper pour savoir ce qui se passe tandis que le second garçon se glisse dans la chambre.

Sur le sol de la salle d'armement, Monty. Une plaie importante est présente au niveau de son abdomen alors que son arme repose à quelques centimètres de lui. Dès qu'il arrive sur les lieux, Bellamy remarque la présence du blessé et se précipite sur lui. Posant un genou sur le sol, l'amant de Jasper prend l'asiatique dans ses bras.

\- Monty ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je savais que Jasper avait tout faux. J'ai bel et bien un ami.

Alors qu'il voulait poursuivre, Bellamy lui fait comprendre que le silence est préférable. Ainsi, le blessé conservera des forces qui seront utiles pour son éventuelle convalescence.

Tandis que l'affolement gagne peu à peu le campement, Bellamy s'adresse à qui veut bien l'entendre. Quand il demande qu'on aille chercher Abigail, Monty ne tarde pas à être remuant.

\- Reste tranquille, l'implore son sauveur.

\- Désolé mais je ne veux pas que cette femme me touche.


	14. Chapter 14

Au bal masqué.

La fête bat son plein ce soir au sein d'Arkadia. La grande salle qui sert généralement de cafétéria s'est vue transformer en salle de fêtes dans le courant de la journée. En hauteur, des guirlandes en papier sont accrochées alors qu'au milieu des tables trônent des soucoupes blanches sur lesquelles brûlent des bougies. Concernant la musique, celle-ci s'échappe de plusieurs petites enceintes posées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Assise face au comptoir, Octavia. Malgré l'ambiance festive qui règne autour d'elle, la guerrière n'a pas le coeur à s'amuser. La cause : Murphy. Pourtant, cela fait déjà un moment que cet homme n'a rien tenté contre son couple et bizarrement, tout porte à croire qu'il a disparu des environs. Comment a-t-elle pu s'en rendre compte ? Grâce à ses nombreuses promenades dans les forêts avoisinantes.

Cette tristesse qui lui pèse sur le coeur n'est pas prêt de se volatiliser tant que cette menace respire.

\- Octavia ?

L'appelée se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un grand gaillard dont le visage est recouvert d'un masque blanc. Sur son corps, une tenue bariolée de losanges rouges et jaunes tandis qu'un pantalon vert dissimule ses jambes.

Quand cet inconnu lui tend l'une de ses mains en veillant à l'ouvrir, Octavia lève les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. En cas s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle ne porte aucune tenue de fête simplement parce qu'elle ne souhaite pas s'amuser.

Soudain, une mélodie romantique démarre et l'être costumé y voir là une belle occasion.

\- Mademoiselle, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

\- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très envie de danser. Tentez votre chance avec une autre jeune femme.

\- Comme tu veux.

L'éconduit porte sa main tendue jusqu'à son masque qu'il retire. Lorsqu'elle voit le visage de celui qui se tient face à elle, la sœur de Bellamy réalise son erreur.

\- Lincoln ?

\- Continue à faire le jeu de Murphy et ne viens pas te plaindre si un jour, je te prends au mot.

Triste, le natif s'éloigne de sa dulcinée tandis que cette dernière descend de son siège. Levant le bras droit comme pour le rattraper, la demoiselle cesse quelques secondes plus tard.

Pourquoi l'empêcher de partir alors qu'elle ne cesse de se morfondre depuis son retour au sein de ce campement ? En retrouvant sa place, Octavia poursuit intérieurement. A la base, si Lincoln et elle sont ici, c'était pour se mettre à l'abri des manigances de Murphy…

\- Et depuis notre retour, il ne s'est rien passé et je commence à croire qu'elle regrette cette initiative. Malheureusement, comme Octavia est fière…

\- Elle a dû mal à reconnaître son erreur ?

\- Exactement.

Lincoln est assit sur un banc se trouvant au fond de la salle, derrière les enceintes. Portant toujours son costume, l'homme a veillé à garder son masque dans ses mains. A ses côtés, recevant ses confessions, Miller. Contrairement au petit-ami d'Octavia, il porte une tenue complètement immaculée et à la grimace qui se dessine sur son visage, on devine que cet accoutrement n'est pas à son goût.

\- J'en arrive à douter de ses sentiments, poursuit Lincoln.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

En hochant négativement de la tête, le guerrier ne se fait guère d'illusions. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, le voilà qu'il baisse la tête pour évoquer une quelconque divinité de l'amour. Si celle-ci existe, qu'elle n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour ramener Octavia dans ses bras.

Mine de rien, cette histoire prend des tournures radicales et tout ça, à cause d'un pauvre type.

Touché de voir le natif aussi affecté, Miller décide de prendre les choses en mains. Aussitôt, il arrache le masque des mains de Lincoln, causant chez lui, un étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Après cette réponse, Miller file rejoindre Octavia tout en s'assurant que son masque soit bien positionné. De son côté, Lincoln le regarde s'éloigner et se demande si cette aide n'est pas la réponse à sa prière.

Pendant ce temps, Miller évolue péniblement à cause des nombreuses personnes qui ne cessent d'évoluer dans la salle des fêtes. Passant près d'une table sur laquelle repose des gobelets sans propriétaire, l'homme voit des fleurs. Ces dernières ont leur tige qui trempe dans un fond d'eau, stagnant dans un vase transparent. Y voyant là une idée romantique qui pourrait avoir son petit effet, Miller s'en empare avant de reprendre son chemin.

Lorsqu'il arrive auprès de la petite-amie du natif, la guerrière lui tourne le dos. Espérant que la pénombre du lieu jouera en sa faveur, l'homme se lance. Afin d'attirer l'attention de la compagne de Lincoln, Miller lui tapote l'épaule gauche. Aussitôt, Octavia se retourne et quand son regard se pose sur celui qu'elle pense être, cette dernière s'interroge.

\- Pourquoi tu as changé ton costume ?

Comme pour créer une diversion, Miller lui tend le bouquet de fleurs. Touchée par cette attention, la sœur de Bellamy prend le présent et à ce moment, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Cette joie soudaine demeure quand elle lève le bouquet pour le placer sous son nez. Là, elle hume le parfum qui s'en dégage pour mieux exprimer l'enchantement qui semble la ravir.

\- Elle sentent très bon, merci Lincoln.

Voulant le remercier d'une manière affective, Octavia quitte une nouvelle fois son siège et s'approche du costumé.

Une chose est sûre : le masque qu'il porte va la gêner dans ses manœuvres. De sa seconde main, elle tente de s'emparer de l'accessoire lorsque Miller se dérobe sous ses doigts. Devant cette fuite, Octavia se montre étonnée.

\- Tout va bien Lincoln ?

L'imposteur hoche positivement de la tête avant de reculer de quelques pas. Ensuite, avec sa main, il fait comprendre à celle qui se tient près du comptoir qu'elle doit le suivre. Etant de meilleure disposition suite au bouquet de fleurs, la jeune femme accepte sans trop se poser de questions.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple franchit la porte d'entrée de la salle et se distance de cette dernière pour être tranquille. Jugeant la distance parcourue suffisante, Miller s'arrête et la demoiselle ne tarde pas à imiter son comportement.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle.

Poursuivant dans la conservation du silence, Miller acquiesce une nouvelle fois. Cependant, il ne peut prendre la parole au risque d'être démasqué. A l'inverse, s'il ne fait rien, la femme va devenir soupçonneuse et son plan tombera à l'eau. Que faire ?

\- Et puis merde !

Lâche-t-il avant de retirer son masque. Suite à cette révélation, Octavia laisse apparaître de la déception sur son visage, ce qui n'étonne pas Miller.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau.

\- Attends… Tu vas me faire croire que tu me prenais pour Lincoln ?

\- Oui.

Stupéfiant ! Pourtant, Miller et Lincoln sont différents sur plusieurs points et le physique en fait partie. Par exemple, la taille. Le natif est bien plus grand et il est étonnant que la guerrière n'y a vu que du feu. Ensuite, la musculature. Même si Miller s'entraîne régulièrement, il reste bien moins imposant que le petit-ami de Octavia.

Comment se fait-il que sa soupirante se soit trompée ?

\- Tu vas si mal que ça ? Lui demande l'homme.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

Alors que la frangine de Bellamy retourne vers la porte de la salle des fêtes, Miller l'attrape par le poignet. Ne pouvant plus avancer, Octavia regarde par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je t'aide.

\- En m'empêchant de retourner auprès de mon homme ?

\- En cas si tu l'as déjà oublié, je t'ai trouvé assise face au comptoir et tu étais seule.

\- Lincoln était parti aux toilettes.

\- Faux. D'ailleurs, c'est après avoir discuté avec lui que je suis venu te voir.

\- Tu as discuté avec lui ?

Miller lui répond positivement. Bien sûr, il ne compte pas lui révéler tous les sujets abordés mais l'un d'entre eux mérite qu'il s'y attarde.

\- Il a peur.

\- Comme moi. Même si cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas aperçu, Murphy arrive encore à nous terroriser.

\- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis en train de te parler.

Cela explique leur retour sur Arkadia. Au début, Miller s'était posé de nombreuses questions mais dorénavant, il sait la raison.

\- Il a peur pour votre amour.

\- Quoi ?

\- A cause de ce détraqué, il craint que vos sentiments ne soient pas assez forts.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu le repousses ?

Sur le moment, Octavia allait lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires mais ce sont d'autres mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

\- En restant avec moi, il s'expose au danger.

\- Ton raisonnement est un peu stupide, tu ne crois pas ?

D'où il se permet de telles paroles ? Miller ne sait pas par quoi sont passés Lincoln et Octavia et il ose l'ouvrir. Rapidement, la guerrière s'énerve et réplique en étant sur la défensive.

\- Au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps, retourne t'amuser et à partir de maintenant, s'il te plaît, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde.

D'un geste violent, Octavia parvient à libérer son bras. Ensuite, elle délaisse Miller mais ce dernier est loin d'en avoir terminé.

\- Murphy doit être ravi de cette distance que tu as veillé à installer entre toi et ton homme.

A l'entente de ces mots, la femme s'immobilise. De son côté, le costumé enchaîne.

\- Si tu penses mettre ton cher et tendre à l'abri, c'est l'effet inverse qui va surtout se produire.

\- Comment ça ?

Cette fois, il a toute son attention lorsqu'elle se retourne pour la énième fois et son visage ne présente aucun signe d'agacement. Désormais, Miller a le champ libre pour lui soumettre le fond de sa pensée.

\- Murphy en a après toi parce que tu es la sœur de Bellamy, nous sommes d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Et s'il devait arriver malheur à Lincoln, tu irais à son secours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas.

\- Et tu penses qu'en l'isolent comme tu le fais actuellement, ton cher et tendre ne constitue pas une cible encore plus facile ?

Octavia n'y avait pas songé. Si jamais Lincoln devait se risquer dans la forêt en solitaire, Murphy pourrait profiter de cette occasion. Forcément, si la sœur de Bellamy devait le savoir, elle s'empresserait de lui porter secours et là, c'est son frère qui fera le nécessaire pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Au final, Murphy aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait sans trop faire d'effort.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il arrive à vous empêcher de vivre ? Continue Miller.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui pose la question pour le savoir. Si seulement le mec à l'origine de ces menaces pouvait disparaître de la surface de cette planète.

\- Je suis prêt à me joindre à vous pour lui mettre la main dessus, au besoin.

\- Vous ?

\- Toi, Lincoln et Bellamy. Si à quatre, l'opération s'avère infructueuse, on sera en droit de se poser des questions.

Miller a raison. Toutefois, pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Après tout, cette histoire ne le concerne pas. Elle se doit de connaître ses motivations.

\- Pourquoi nous aides-tu ?

\- A mes yeux, vous êtes la plus belle histoire d'amour qui puisse s'exprimer. Je ne veux pas vous voir malheureux à cause d'un type. Votre amour se doit d'être plus fort que ça.

Touchée par ces paroles, des larmes montent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un tel soutien pouvait se manifester chez un membre d'Arkadia. Désormais, Miller n'est plus qu'un simple gars parmi tant d'autres mais bel et bien un véritable ami. Ecoutant son coeur, l'émotive s'approche de l'homme et le prend dans ses bras.

\- Merci Miller.

\- Si vraiment tu souhaites me prouver ta reconnaissance, va rejoindre ton homme et présente-lui tes excuses.

\- Compte sur moi.

Pour accomplir cette demande, Octavia libère son ami de son étreinte. Ensuite, elle sèche ses larmes avec le revers de son bras avant de faire apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, courage, lui dit Miller.

Cette dernière acquiesce et se glisse dans la salle des fêtes quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque la porte se referme, Miller se sent bien. Au tout début, ses manœuvres ont rencontré des difficultés et maintenant, tout semble s'arranger. Désormais, il est temps pour lui de retrouver son homme et sur le chemin, le voilà qui s'exprimer à haute voix.

\- Si jamais il existe un quelconque paradis, j'estime avoir mérité une place suite à cette bonne action de ma part.


	15. Chapter 15

Mur de silence.

Monty est en vie malgré sa tentative de suicide. Allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le jeune homme dort paisiblement tandis que la responsable des lieux veille sur lui. Toutefois, comme elle ne souhaite prendre aucun retard sur certains dossiers, Abigail travaille sur ces derniers par la même occasion. Assise sur un siège face à une table, le médecin rédige quelques notes en bas d'une page afin de la conclure. Au moment où elle s'apprête à fermer le dossier, voilà qu'on frappe à la porte.

Ne voulant troubler le repos de son patient avec le son de sa voix, Abigail décide d'interrompre ses travaux. Posant son stylo sur la table, la femme se lève de son siège et traverse la pièce. Une fois qu'elle se tient devant la porte, elle l'ouvre et tombe sur Bellamy.

\- Bonjour Abigail, je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je suis juste venu prendre des nouvelles de Monty.

Abigail ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer surprise. En effet, depuis que son patient est en convalescence, Bellamy est la première personne qui vient de lui rendre visite, ce qui explique son étonnement. Comme pour lui offrir son autorisation, Abigail s'écarte du passage.

Evoluant désormais dans la pièce, l'homme poursuit son chemin pendant que la mère de Clarke refermer la porte. Dès que Bellamy arrive près du lit où se repose Monty, ce dernier désire obtenir une information.

\- Ses jours sont comptés ?

\- Non et fort heureusement d'ailleurs. Toutefois, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il était capable d'agir ainsi.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas la seule.

Tout à coup, Monty se met à frisonner alors que la température ambiante de la pièce frise les vingts degrés.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore.

Aussitôt, Abigail se précipite vers un écran de contrôle sur lequel sont affichées les données de Monty. Ces dernières sont excellentes, provoquant l'incompréhension chez son médecin.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy promène son regard dans la pièce afin de trouver une couverture mais voilà que ses yeux se posent sur autre chose. Curieux, le petit-ami de Jasper s'éloigne du lit et s'approche d'un meuble sur lequel repose un petit plateau en argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Très bonne question.

Au centre du plat, un petit sachet plastique de la taille d'une main. A l'intérieur, des racines sur lesquelles sont accrochées des pétales bleues.

\- Je les ai trouvé dans les poches de son pantalon, fait savoir la femme.

Après avoir donné ce renseignement, Abigail va se poster devant une armoire qu'elle ouvre aussitôt. Soulagée de mettre la main sur une couverture propre, l'ancien gouverneur s'en empare avant de marcher en direction du lit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer le tissu sur son patient, la dame s'aperçoit d'un nouveau symptôme. En effet, en plus de trembler, voilà que Monty se met à transpirer. Face à cet état, Abigail n'a plus le moindre doute.

\- Son corps est en train de se sevrer.

\- Pardon ?

Délaissant les racines et les fleurs, Bellamy rejoint le médecin et constate que ce dernier dit la vérité.

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour l'aider ?

\- Je peux toujours lui administrer un sédatif.

Se lançant à la recherche de ce médicament, Abigail ignorait que Monty était conscient. Lorsque celle-ci s'affaire avec l'armoire dans laquelle elle avait trouvé la couverture, l'asiatique en profite pour ouvrir ses paupières.

\- Salut Monty.

Le convalescent bascule son visage sur sa droite et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarque Bellamy. Aussitôt, des sourires s'affichent sur les lèvres.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demande le frère d'Octavia.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Souffrant d'un certain manque, Monty promène ses mains sous le drap qui le recouvre lorsque ses doigts se posent sur l'élastique de son boxer, de l'inquiétude se lit subitement sur son visage.

\- Où est mon pantalon ?

En posant cette question, Monty quitte sa position allongée pour se reposer sur son séant. Comme Bellamy est incapable de lui répondre, celui-ci tourne sa tête en direction d'Abigail. Toujours en train de fouiller dans son armoire, la femme a tout de même entendu la question.

\- Sous son lit.

Alors que Bellamy porte ses yeux sur l'endroit communiqué, la maman de Clarke met la main sur un flacon de sédatif. Reste plus qu'à trouver une seringue et l'injection pourra s'effectuer.

Néanmoins, tout ne risque pas de se passer comme prévu puisque Monty a localisé ce qu'il voulait. Désormais, il va devoir se montrer ingénieux pour l'obtenir et les deux personnes présentent dans la pièce constituent un sérieux obstacle.

Inévitablement, une confrontation physique va avoir lieu et Monty se doit de commencer par Bellamy. Même si l'homme est son ami, il ne pèse rien face aux racines dont le convalescent a terriblement besoin. Ni une ni deux, le patient lui donne un violent coup de pied au visage avant de descendre de son lit. Tombant en arrière, Bellamy n'a pas le temps de réaliser la situation que Monty est déjà à proximité du plateau. Au moment où il allait saisir la pochette plastique à l'étrange contenu, une voix s'adresse à lui :

\- Tu y touches et je fais de toi un homme mort.

Aussitôt, un bruit métallique se manifeste, incitant l'asiatique à tourner sa tête sur sa gauche. Là, l'homme voit Abigail face à lui, le bras tendu au bout duquel repose un revolver. Le doigt posé sur la gâchette, la femme se montre déterminée. Pourtant, Monty ne se montre pas pour autant impressionné.

\- Vous n'oserez jamais.

\- A ta place, tu devrais te poser des questions. Suite au mal que tu as fait à Raven, je suis très remontée contre toi à un point que tu ne peux t'imaginer.

La colère gronde et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour pousser Abigail. Comme pour lui montrer qu'il a bien reçu le message, le patient s'éloigne du plateau de quelques pas tout en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, lui dit la mère de Clarke avant de poursuivre. C'est quoi cette plante ?

\- Du lierre des montagnes brumeuses.

\- Et pourquoi tu te promènes avec ça ?

\- Je rends service à un ami.

\- Un ami ? Est-elle étonnée d'apprendre. Qui ?

Monty se doit de rester discret suite à cette question. Alors qu'il hésite, voilà que ses mains se mettent à trembler. Péniblement, ce dernier parvient à articuler.

\- J'en ai vraiment besoin.

\- Qui est cet ami ? Persiste le docteur.

\- Murphy.

Murphy… Voilà une bien étrange amitié. Tellement originale qu'elle le voit d'un très mauvais œil. De plus, ce garçon a été banni du premier groupe et si ses membres ont pris cette décision, c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Ces racines, tu les consommes ?

\- En infusion.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Quoi ensuite ?

\- Si tu en consommes, c'est dans quel but ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Par contre, depuis que Murphy m'a demandé de le faire, j'ai besoin d'en prendre à un rythme régulier.

Visiblement, cette plante est une drogue dont l'accoutumance se veut forte et rapide. Pourtant, avant de pouvoir déterminer ses capacités réelles, d'autres questions doivent être posées.

\- Après en avoir pris, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je plane, bien sûr. Néanmoins, je sais que je dois obéir aux ordres de Murphy et que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à le faire.

\- Quoi ?

Cette plante est incroyable. Dans de mauvaises mains, elle pourrait devenir une belle menace et en ce moment, Arkadia n'a pas besoin de nouveaux problèmes. D'ailleurs, les mains de Murphy sont loin d'être pures.

\- Et tu dis que ton fournisseur est ton ami ?

\- Oui.

Là, Abigail ne peut retenir un sourire. Pour qu'un ami fasse de son camarade, un esclave, cette relation ne peut être qualifiée ainsi. Pour que Monty n'arrive pas à le voir ainsi, cela prouve que son cerveau est bien plus touché qu'elle le pensait.

\- Murphy ne souhaite que ton malheur et son plan marche à merveille.

\- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi !

\- Ha bon ? Dans ce cas, où est-il en ce moment alors que tu as besoin de son aide ?

A cette interrogation, Monty ne sait quoi répondre. Peut-être que John est trop occupé et que personne ne l'a prévenu. S'il était au courant, Murphy serait sûrement là.

Voulant récupérer le sachet mais surtout, son contenu, l'asiatique promène son regard sur la table de travail. En agissant ainsi, il espère trouver un projectile mais visiblement, la chance ne semble pas être de son côté. Alors que les tremblements dont il est victime ne cessent d'empirer, le patient s'écroule brutalement sur le sol.

\- Monty !

Aussitôt, l'inquiétude professionnelle du médecin prend le dessus. Dès qu'elle pose l'arme à feu sur le lit, Abigail pose un genou à terre et place ses mains sur le jeune homme.

\- Bascule sur le côté pour que je puisse t'examiner.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Parvient à prononcer le patient.

Se foutant de la mise en garde que Monty vient de prononcer, la femme n'écoute que son devoir. Lorsqu'elle parvient à mettre l'asiatique sur le dos, ce dernier se laisse faire. Ce comportement intrigue Abigail mais celle-ci se doit de vérifier que tout va bien pour celui qui repose près d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy commence à se relever tout en veillant à être le plus discret possible. Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ? Peut-être parce qu'il doute de la sincérité de l'autre garçon.

Soudain, alors que la mère de Clarke pose ses doigts sur le cou de Monty, ce dernier lui attrape les bras et l'attire violemment contre son corps. Alors que les deux êtres allaient se heurter, le patient lève sa tête et donne un coup frontal à sa bienfaitrice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Abigail gît sur le sol, inconsciente. Monty, lui, se tient debout devant la table de travail où repose la drogue. Alors qu'il est occupé à sortir les racines de leur pochette plastique, Bellamy se glisse dans son dos. Discrètement, le frère d'Octavia observe l'ancien camarade de son petit-ami tout en se préparant pour la suite qui va suivre.

Au moment même où Monty ingère des pétales et quelques racines, Bellamy en profite pour le frapper à l'arrière de la tête. Au bout de la main du justicier, le revolver que tenait Abigail il y a de cela de nombreuses minutes.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, l'asiatique se demande ce qui vient de lui arriver lorsque la drogue commence à faire son effet. Rapidement, les tremblements cessent tandis que les iris du consommateur se dilatent. Calmement, le patient quitte sa position pour s'agenouiller et pointe son regard sur Abigail. Cette dernière ne tarde pas à revenir à elle et lorsque la femme se relève, elle lève une main jusqu'à son front.

\- Rien de cassé ? S'inquiète Bellamy.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Le médecin s'accorde quelques secondes d'immobilité pour être sûr qu'aucun symptôme ne se manifeste. De son côté, Bellamy surveille le drogué mais celui-ci n'a pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Par contre, tout porte à croire qu'il est très loin d'ici mentalement puisque un sourire béat a fait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, Abigail se poste devant lui et claque des doigts pour provoquer une réaction chez lui. Bizarrement, même après ce geste, Monty reste figé.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demande celui qui est debout.

\- Non mais à cause de ce qu'il a consommé, Monty attend peut-être un ordre.

Voulant vérifier cette hypothèse, la femme s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son patient. Une fois que son regard est plongé dans le sien, elle se lance dans une première tentative.

\- Monty ? Peux-tu te mettre debout s'il te plaît ?

Aucune réaction.

Les deux individus qui lui tiennent compagnie font preuve d'une certaine patience mais au bout d'un moment, toujours rien. Souhaitant poursuivre ses tests, Abigail avance sa main droite vers le jeune homme quand le petit-ami de Jasper intervient.

\- Faites attention !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

A l'instant où ses doigts allaient toucher Monty, celui-ci tombe sur le côté, provoquant la surprise chez le médecin et le visiteur. Une fois sur le sol, le drogué conserve le silence avant de fermer les yeux. Ensuite, son corps sursaute une première fois, faisant craindre le pire chez Abigail.

\- Es-tu prêt à m'aider Bellamy ?

\- Oui.

Tout à coup, Monty se met à convulser comme le craignait celle qui le soigne depuis plusieurs jours. Cette dernière, au lieu de s'affoler, conserve son sang froid. Elle se doit d'agir et très vite, un ordre s'échappe de sa bouche.

\- Tente de le maintenir fermement le temps que j'aille chercher un remède.

\- Entendu.

Alors que l'homme pose ses genoux sur le sol avant de s'emparer de son ami, Abigail se lève et retourne auprès de la table de travail. Ouvrant un tiroir se situant sous le mobilier, elle attrape une seringue neuve ainsi qu'un petit flacon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Monty est une nouvelle fois allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie et dort paisiblement. Autour de lui, Abigail et Bellamy. Quant à l'ancien meilleur ami de Jasper, ses yeux sont grands ouverts tandis que ses lèvres sont scellées.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Se montre curieux le frère d'Octavia.

\- Pour le moment, continuer à surveiller ses constantes pour être sûre que son état ne s'aggrave pas.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas car j'ignore tous les effets de cette plante.

Et Abigail n'aime pas se sentir impuissante. Même si elle a aperçu quelques effets provoqués par la consommation des racines et des pétales, le reste lui est totalement inconnu. En tout cas, ce n'est pas en restant à Arkadia qu'elle trouvera la réponse. Peut-être qu'en cherchant du côté de Polis…

Par contre, si elle doit s'absenter plusieurs heures, le médecin ne peut laisser son patient sans la moindre surveillance.

\- Bellamy, si je dois me rendre à Polis, pourras-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Reste avec lui le temps que j'aille trouver Jackson et ensuite, on y va.

Toutefois, Abigail ignore où se trouve Jackson. Pour tenter de lui mettre la main dessus, elle va devoir poser des questions à droite et à gauche. Cette enquête, aussi pénible soit-elle, pourrait très bien durer des heures si cette femme s'adresse aux mauvaises personnes.

\- J'espère que la chance sera de mon côté, prononce-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Lorsque Bellamy se retrouve seul avec celui qu'il pensait être son ami, la première chose qui lui passe par la tête, c'est de l'incompréhension.

Visiblement, leur amitié ne vaut rien puisque cela n'a pas empêché Monty de le frapper au visage. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé pour que le jeune homme débute une telle consommation ? Depuis quand John Murphy est-il devenu son ami ? Pour connaître les solutions à ces mystères, une discussion doit avoir lieu. Cependant, vu l'état actuel de Monty…

Il se doit d'essayer.

\- Monty ? Tu m'entends ?

Bien sûr, aucune réponse. Face à ce mur de silence, Bellamy abandonne toute nouvelle tentative.

Abigail vient tout juste d'arriver devant une porte close. Espérant que sa visite sera fructueuse, la femme donne une série de petits coups et attend. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'issue s'ouvre sur Jackson dont les yeux peinent à se maintenir ouverts.

\- Abigail ?

\- Excuse-moi de te réveiller Jackson mais j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Voilà. Je souhaite te confier les rênes de l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle se doit de lui dire toute la vérité afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Si Abigail devait passer certains détails sous silence, il est évident que cela pourrait se retourner contre elle.

\- Monty est revenu à lui dans le courant de la soirée.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

\- Dans un sens… Toutefois, j'ai fais une découverte en fouillant les poches de son pantalon et désormais, je n'ai plus le moindre doute.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Il se drogue.

Jackson n'ose pas en croire ses oreilles. Jusqu'à présent, il voyait Monty comme un mec sérieux mais au moins, cela explique son attitude de ces derniers jours.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour s'en procurer ? Demande l'assistant d'Abigail.

\- Par l'intermédiaire de Murphy.

Là encore, cette révélation fait l'effet d'une bombe. Jackson pensait que cet individu avait disparu des environs mais il faut croire que non.

\- Où se cache-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas Jackson mais ce n'est pas ce mystère qui m'inquiète le plus. Bref, puis-je te confier la surveillance de Monty le temps de mon absence ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci.

Cette réponse soulage le médecin. Dorénavant, elle va pouvoir partir pour Polis en compagnie de Bellamy pour faire la connaissance de cette maudite plante. Toutefois, avant de quitter son assistant, une mise en garde doit être formulée.

\- Par contre, équipes-toi d'une arme car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Entendu.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, les deux membres soignants sont arrivés à l'infirmerie. Bellamy n'a pas quitté son poste et le patient est toujours sur son lit. Lorsque Jackson le voit dans cet état, des interrogations se bousculent dans sa tête.

\- Il semble être victime d'un choc psychologique, le renseigne Abigail. J'ignore quand il va revenir à lui mais si cela doit se faire pendant mon absence, je sais que tu sauras y faire face.

Jackson hoche positivement de la tête tout en se faisant silencieux. Visiblement, sa supérieure a pleinement confiance en ses capacités et ce constat lui fait chaud au coeur.

Alors qu'il prend la place de Bellamy, celui-ci va marche jusqu'à la responsable de l'infirmerie.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

\- Tu as raison même si je me demande s'il serait bien raisonnable de s'y rendre qu'à deux.

\- Je peux toujours proposer à Jasper de nous accompagner.

\- Excellente idée.


	16. Chapter 16

Tais-toi !

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que Murphy a été enfermé dans l'une des cellules de Polis. Dans celle-ci, une certaine humidité y règne et commence même à avoir des effets inquiétants sur la santé du prisonnier. Agenouillé, l'homme est devenu repoussant à cause de la saleté présente dans la geôle. Cette dernière, sombre, accepte volontiers que l'unique source de lumière, la flamme d'une torche, tente de briser ses ténèbres.

Les poignets et les chevilles enchaînés, le captif peine à se maintenir éveillé. Ses maux provoqués par l'humidité de la cellule ne l'aident pas à se sentir en pleine forme.

Alors qu'un rat se promène à travers son petit royaume, plusieurs pas approchant se font entendre. Levant son regard, Murphy ne sait quoi penser lorsqu'il se rend compte que ses visiteurs sont Lexa et Clarke. Aussitôt, un triste sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

\- Mon agonie vous intéresse à ce point ? Ironise-t-il.

\- Pour ma part, lui répond Clarke, j'aurais tendance à attendre ce moment avec impatience.

\- Navré d'être aussi résistant.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa glisse une clef dans la serrure de la grille. Une fois ouverte, les deux femmes entrent à l'intérieur et s'arrêtent à proximité du prisonnier.

\- J'ai une question à te poser, lui fait savoir la blonde.

Comme John ne peut s'échapper à cause de ses soucis de santé en plus de ses chaînes, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de s'y plier.

\- S'il devait arriver malheur à Bellamy sans ton concours, que ferais-tu ?

\- J'irai trouver les coupables pour leur faire payer. La seule personne qui doit s'occuper de lui, c'est moi.

\- Je vois.

Cela confirme les doutes de Clark. Maintenant, elle va devoir se rendre à Arkadia pour trouver son ami afin de lui exposer son plan. Si ce dernier accepte de faire croire à un faux décès tout en étant sous les yeux de Murphy, peut-être que celui-ci abandonnera toute vendetta.

Alors que Lexa se dirige vers la sortie de la cellule, John formule une requête.

\- Magnifique dirigeante des natifs, pourrais-tu m'administrer du lierre ?

Là, le leader s'arrête aux limites de la grille pour lui répondre sans se retourner pour autant.

\- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de l'utiliser sur toi.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je souffre comme un chien en restant dans cette cellule et nous savons tous les deux que cette drogue pourrait m'aider. Tu m'ordonnes de péter le feu pendant quelques heures et au retour, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te rendre ce service ?

\- En retour de l'attention que je t'ai porté pendant l'absence de ta princesse.

Rapidement, Lexa se fait silencieuse tandis que la fille d'Abigail se pose de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi celle qu'elle aime s'est montrée discrète à ce sujet ? Son amour ne serait plus assez fort ?

\- Je peux savoir de quoi il parle ?

Coincée, la cheftaine des natifs n'a plus que deux solutions : fuir ou faire face. Comme la première option n'est pas envisageable, elle se retourne pour assumer pleinement.

\- Lors de ton départ pour Arkadia, j'ai voulu vérifier les capacités du lierre des montagnes brumeuses. J'en ai aussi profité pour pousser l'expérience à son maximum mais je lui avais ordonné d'effacer ces moments de son esprit.

\- Et si je n'étais pas revenue, tu l'aurais invité dans ton lit ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Cet homme, peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouve, restera pathétique à mes yeux.

\- Carrément ? Lui demande Murphy.

Oubliant le prisonnier, Lexa passe à côté de ce dernier pour rejoindre Clarke. Face à celle-ci, la guerrière lui prend les mains à l'aide des siennes et se veut rassurante.

\- Je n'aime que toi.

\- Je sais.

Après tout, John est un manipulateur de première et sait se glisser dans la moindre faille afin de sauver sa tête.

Alors que tout semble s'être arrangé entre les deux femmes, Clarke se concentre sur le seul homme présent dans la cellule.

\- Si notre idée ne marche pas, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?

\- Je te laisse le choix.

\- Très bien.

A cette réponse, Murphy exulte même s'il continue de jouer la carte du souffrant. Clarke n'est pas aussi froide et distante que Lexa et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se veut espérant. S'il se débrouille bien, l'homme pourrait avoir la vie sauve uniquement si les bonnes ficelles sont habilement tirées.

Si Clarke décide de l'arrêt de son existence…

\- J'aurais besoin d'un médecin, dit-il.

\- Un chien de ton genre ne mérite pas d'être soigné, lui répond la guerrière.

\- Sauf si on a besoin de lui, rétorque sa petite-amie.

En se mêlant à cette conversation, ce n'est pas pour lui sauver la mise mais pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Remarque, si John devait perdre la vie à cause d'un virus inoculé au sein de cette cellule, cela pourrait régler un certain nombre de problèmes.

\- Après réflexion, qu'il se débrouille, finit-elle par prononcer.

Surpris par ces propos, le garçon s'apprête à répliquer tandis que le couple déserte sa cage. Une fois que Clarke est dehors, Lexa ferme la grille sans se préoccuper du sort de son captif. Pourtant, le faux ami de Monty va se montrer bavard une dernière fois.

\- Quand je pense que je t'ai offert mon coeur, mon corps et ma semence… Un très grand merci pour ta gratitude.

Cette ultime confession provoque un rougissement chez Lexa. Sa compagne remarque son trouble et décide de voler à son secours en exprimant une menace.

\- Crois-moi Murphy, lorsque nous partirons d'ici, prépare-toi à recevoir une visite qui risque de te déplaire.

\- Je vois. Tu comptes m'envoyer deux ou trois malabars pour m'arranger le portrait, c'est ça ?

Clarke évite de lui répondre mais l'homme a vu juste. De son côté, le trouble responsable des nouvelles couleurs de Lexa semble avoir disparu. Maîtresse d'elle-même, la guerrière quitte les lieux, suivie de très près par l'enfant du médecin d'Arkadia. Sur le chemin, elles rencontrent quelques gardes qui se voient rapidement confier une mission punitive. Aussitôt, ils foncent en direction de la salle qui abrite le cachot de Murphy.

Alors que les deux demoiselles continuent de s'éloigner, la blonde brise le silence.

\- Ce type me sort des yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule mais si cela peut te rassurer, sa vie s'achèvera bientôt.

Et c'est ce qui soulage Clarke. Une fois que Murphy ne sera plus de ce monde, la menace qu'il représente sera écartée par la même occasion. Toutefois, l'ambassadrice ignore un fait : Pour une fois dans sa vie, John disait la vérité.


	17. Chapter 17

Cache-cache.

Abigail, Bellamy et Jasper ont quitté Arkadia afin de rejoindre Polis. Placé entre les deux garçons, le médecin savait qu'il ne pouvait rêver d'une aussi meilleure escorte que celle-ci. Armés, chaque membre du couple ne peut se permettre de se montrer insouciant malgré la tranquillité de leur promenade. En pénétrant dans la forêt, les garçons ont redoublé de vigilance et c'est l'index posé sur la gâchette de leurs armes qu'ils avancent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la situation a radicalement changé et cela explique pourquoi Jasper est caché derrière un groupe constitué de plusieurs gros rochers. L'œil droit ouvert à quelques centimètres du viseur, l'homme attend que l'un de ses poursuivants se montre pour lui tirer dessus. Ainsi, il espère assurer la sécurité d'Abigail mais surtout, celle de l'homme qu'il aime. Pourquoi cette mauvaise rencontre s'est-elle mise sur leur chemin ? Aucun doute possible, Murphy est vraiment machiavélique.

Même si Jasper ne sait rien de l'identité de ses deux ennemis à cause d'une capuche sombre dissimulant leur visage, il fera le nécessaire. Une fois que ces êtres ne seront plus de ce monde, il pourra retrouver son groupe afin de regagner Polis. Pour l'heure, Jordan doit continuer à les occuper mais surtout, à les maintenir éloigner des Arkadiens. Dès que les environs seront tranquillisés, l'homme prouvera qu'il est bel et bien de retour.

Terminé ces heures à l'infirmerie à répondre aux interminables séries de questions d'Abigail. Fini ces nombreuses nuits où avant de sombrer, il n'avait de cesse de songer aux terribles paroles de Monty. Révolu ces jours où à chaque fois qu'il désirait sortir d'Arkadia, l'un de ses habitants venait le rejoindre pour l'en dissuader. Dorénavant, grâce à l'amour et à la bienveillance de Bellamy, Jasper est un homme neuf et compte bien le faire savoir à tous.

Emprisonné dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, le garçon revient à la réalité suite à l'apparition de l'un de ses poursuivants. Sans aucune forme de procès, le compagnon du frère d'Octavia enfonce la gâchette. Aussitôt, les balles s'échappent du canon de son arme et vont s'échouer dans le sol, devant les pieds de la menace. Surpris par cette attaque, l'individu au visage dissimulé quitte ce lieu découvert pour se mettre à l'abri sous le feuillage des arbres. Pendant ce temps, Jasper quitte sa cachette et s'enfonce dans les grandes herbes qui étaient dans son dos.

Même s'il ignore où ce chemin improvisé va le mener, l'homme ne se décourage pas pour autant. Essayant d'être le plus rapide possible, voilà que son corps montre des signes de faiblesse. Les poumons en feu, Jasper met un terme dans sa tentative de distance en cherchant un second souffle. S'il avait su, l'habitant d'Arkadia se serait offert quelques séances d'entraînement pour être en mesure d'assurer cette mission.

Après plusieurs inspirations et tout autant d'expirations, l'appât pose ses yeux sur une faille présente dans le sol. Voulant savoir si cette dernière est profonde, il s'en approche prudemment. Une fois sur son bord, le petit-ami de Bellamy promène son regard autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre par ses adversaires. Rassuré, le voilà qui se penche légèrement sur la faille pour connaître ses dimensions. A son sourire, on devine que la chance est de son côté.

Ni une ni deux, Jordan saute dans la crevasse et une fois à l'intérieur, il tourne son visage aussi bien sur sa gauche que sur sa droite pour prendre connaissance de ce nouvel environnement qui s'offre à lui. Dans la première direction, le corridor terreux prend un virage qui empêche de connaître la suite de cette voie. Autant ne pas prendre de risque. Par contre, sur la droite de Jasper, c'est une toute autre histoire. Le chemin se poursuit sous un tunnel constitué de végétaux qui ont poussé sur les deux bords de la faille. Curieux, l'homme marche jusqu'à cette découverte et s'accroupit pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Toujours chanceux, l'amant de Bellamy se rend compte qu'il peut se glisser dans le cœur de cette planque sans être gêné pour se mouvoir. Aussitôt, le garçon se met à quatre pattes et entre dans sa nouvelle cachette. Par contre, il se dépêche de se mettre à l'abri en cas si ses ennemis devaient arriver dans les parages au même moment.

Pendant ce temps, l'individu qui a essuyé les tirs de Jasper se tient dissimulé derrière un arbre au large tronc. Attendant de voir si l'Arkadien va récidiver, il se montre étonné lorsque son comparse vient le rejoindre. Voyant son camarade sur ses gardes, le second membre au visage caché se montre curieux. Usant de sa voix féminine, il se permet une question.

\- Tu as trouvé Jasper ?

\- Oui et un peu plus, je me retrouvais avec la peau trouée de toute part, lui répond son interlocuteur, d'une voix masculine.

\- Pourquoi ? Poursuit l'autre.

\- Peut-être parce que dissimuler notre visage était une mauvaise idée.

Comme pour prouver sa motivation à abandonner ce projet, l'assaillant de Jordan attrape les bords de sa capuche. Une fois tiré en arrière, l'homme de grande taille toise sa compagne pour l'inciter à faire de même. Voyant qu'elle ne se décide pas, Lincoln use de la parole.

\- Aucune menace ne pèse sur nous Octavia. Si Murphy ou ses sbires étaient dans les parages, nous l'aurons su depuis longtemps.

Suite à cet argument, la jeune femme aux cheveux longs sait qu'il est inutile de conserver son visage à l'abri. Dès que son minois embrasse la fraîcheur qui règne dans la forêt, la sœur de Bellamy enchaîne avec une nouvelle interrogation.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Par contre, tu ne devais pas rejoindre ton frère et Abigail ?

\- Si mais j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive malheur.

En tout cas, cela ne leur sert à rien de rester ensemble. D'ailleurs, une possibilité traverse l'esprit du natif et le voilà qu'il l'expose à sa compagne.

\- Tu crois que ton frère se promène avec un talkie-walkie ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Alors, que fais-tu encore ici ? Jasper pourrait cesser de me fuir s'il était contacté par Bellamy. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Octavia acquiesce avant de quitter son homme pour rejoindre son frère et le médecin. Une fois seul, Lincoln décide de retourner à l'endroit où il s'est fait tirer dessus. En ayant le visage découvert, peut-être que la situation pourra s'améliorer.

C'est en ayant les mains levées au-dessus de la tête que le natif sort de sa protection. Tout en avançant sur la zone où sa vie aurait pu s'arrêter, l'homme se manifeste.

\- Jasper, c'est Lincoln !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient et aucun coup de feu ne retentit. Pour ce second détail, c'est un bon signe.

\- Jasper ?

Comme aucune voix ne s'élève à son attention, le mec d'Octavia baisse les bras et tente de localiser d'où le garçon lui a tiré dessus. En remarquant de gros rochers les uns aux côtés des autres, cette cachette lui apparaît comme un excellent promontoire. Sans tergiverser, le guerrier se déplace jusqu'aux pierres en espérant y faire une découverte.

Visiblement, la providence est de son côté puisque ses yeux repèrent une série de traces de pas. Avec un peu de chance, il sera de retour auprès de sa belle en compagnie de Jasper dans quelques minutes.

Tout en regardant les traces qui se dirigent vers une barrière herbeuse, Lincoln sait désormais que sa cible ne sera pas facile à attraper. S'approchant du passage emprunté par Jasper, le natif se pose des questions en constatant le manque de prudence du fuyard. Même si Jordan a une carrure plutôt frêle, son poids fut suffisant pour faire plier quelques herbes. Dès qu'il parviendra à lui mettre la main dessus, Lincoln lui en touchera deux mots.

En attendant, le guerrier se glisse à son tour dans le passage mais veille à rester sur ses gardes. Si cela se trouve, Jasper est tapi dans les herbes et attend tranquillement que Lincoln passe sous ses yeux pour l'agresser une nouvelle fois.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme de Bellamy n'a pas bougé du moindre centimètre. La crainte d'être repéré y est pour beaucoup mais si son poursuivant ne se montre pas très vite, c'est pour son corps qu'il commence à avoir peur. En effet, le manque d'entraînement se fait sentir et si une crampe devait se faire ressentir, comment fera-t-il pour la faire passer ? Déjà, il ne pourra pas se mettre debout à cause du plafond végétal se situant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Si l'homme devait s'autoriser cette action, le bruit engendré pourrait lui attirer des tas de problèmes.

Alors que l'idée de s'allonger à plat ventre lui effleure l'esprit, du bruit se fait entendre. En se concentrant sur son ouïe, l'Arkadien reconnaît un froissement végétal. Aucun doute possible : quelqu'un s'avance vers la crevasse. Si jamais la personne qui approche n'est autre que la menace, il va devoir se montrer rapide pour sauver sa peau.

Tandis que Jasper se prépare à lancer une nouvelle offensive, une interrogation jaillit à l'intérieur de son crâne. Comment son ennemi a pu le retrouver aussi facilement ? Tout en oubliant la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle il est positionné, le garçon armé s'autorise certaines réflexions. Au bout de quelques secondes, la solution à ce mystère est toute trouvée.

En se déplaçant, Jordan a négligé de faire disparaître les traces de son passage. S'en voulant de cette faute de débutant, le garçon n'a pas d'autres choix que d'assumer.

Soudain, le bruit cesse et le dissimulé ne sait quoi penser. Logiquement, ses traces prennent fin juste devant la crevasse et si son adversaire est curieux, sa tête se risquera juste au-dessus de cette dernière. Dans ce comportement, Jasper y voit une très belle occasion.

Néanmoins, il était loin d'imaginer ce qui va suivre.

\- Jasper ? Tu es là ?

Cette voix qui vient de surgir du bord de la crevasse ne lui est pas étrangère. Tout en essayant de se concentrer, Jasper ne parvient pas à se rappeler où l'a déjà entendu.

\- Jasper, tu ne crains rien. C'est moi, Lincoln.

A ce moment, un soupir de soulagement est libéré. Aussitôt, le résident d'Arkadia sort de sa cachette et ne tarde pas à se mettre debout. Désormais, son regard se pose sur le petit-ami d'Octavia mais lorsqu'il remarque ses vêtements sombres, des remords viennent l'habiter.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est sur toi que j'ai tiré tout à l'heure ?

\- Si mais je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire.

Sûrement… En tout cas, le garçon qui est dans la faille se sent en sécurité et n'a plus aucune raison de rester dans la faille. Tout en posant son arme sur le bord, Jasper pose un pied sur la paroi mais sa prise le fait glisser. S'il doit sortir d'ici, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il y arrivera.

Fort heureusement, Lincoln a compris ses intentions et le voilà qu'il pose un genou sur le sol avant de tendre la main vers l'Arkadien. Lui proposant son aide de cette façon, le natif rencontre aucune difficulté pour le sortir de la crevasse.

Après l'avoir remercié, Jasper se penche pour ramasser son arme tout en interrogeant celui qui se tient à ses côtés.

\- Que fais-tu dans le coin ?

\- On patrouillait en cas si un contact de Murphy rôdait dans les parages.

\- On ?

\- Octavia et moi.

\- Et où est-elle à présent ?

\- Elle doit être avec son frère et Abigail. D'ailleurs, on devrait se mettre en route pour les rejoindre.

Jasper est d'accord avec cette proposition. Maintenant que son arme est entre ses mains, pourquoi rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit ? Sans attendre, les deux hommes partent à la recherche du trio. Sur le chemin, Lincoln se doit de faire un compliment à celui qui évolue derrière lui.

\- Tu t'es proposé pour faire diversion ?

\- Oui. Comme je voulais que Bellamy et Abigail arrivent sains et saufs à Polis, je n'ai vu d'autres solutions.

\- Je comprends et permets-moi de te féliciter. Malgré ton passage à vide qui a duré plusieurs semaines lorsque tu étais à ton campement, tu viens de nous faire un sacré retour.

Jasper est très touché par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le natif était capable de prononcer de tels mots. Remarque, et Jordan le reconnaît volontiers, il ne sait pas grand-chose sur celui qui ouvre la marche. Lorsque la menace représentée par Murphy sera écartée pour de bon, le compagnon de Bellamy tentera une approche sincère dans l'espoir qu'une amitié puisse naître entre eux.

Alors qu'ils progressent à un rythme soutenu, c'est au tour de l'amant d'Octavia de satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi vous rendre à Polis ?

\- L'un des nôtres souffre actuellement d'une dépendance causée par les racines d'une plante. Cette dernière ayant été offerte par Murphy.

\- Une plante ?

\- Oui. D'après Bellamy et Abigail, les racines font des pétales bleues.

A l'entente de ces informations, Lincoln s'arrête net, se foutant totalement que Jasper le heurte. Face à cette attitude soudaine et inhabituelle chez le natif, l'Arkadien ne sait quoi penser.

\- Tout va bien Lincoln ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que je suis très étonné d'apprendre que Murphy a pu se procurer des racines de lierre des montagnes brumeuses.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lexa et l'apothicaire de Polis sont les seules personnes habilitées à en posséder.

\- Et ?

\- Et je vois très mal Lexa lui en remettre.

\- Donc, si ce n'est pas elle, il ne reste plus que l'apothicaire.

\- Oui mais là encore, d'autres questions méritent qu'on se les pose. Normalement, cet homme a pour consigne d'en vendre à personne et s'il a bravé cet interdit, reste à savoir pour quelle raison.

\- Bellamy représente toujours une sacrée menace pour certains des tiens, voilà ta réponse.


	18. Chapter 18

Un nouvel effet secondaire.

Alors que Bellamy, Jasper et Abigail poursuivent leur route en direction de Poli, accompagnés de Lincoln et d'Octavia, Miller surveille toujours Monty. Ce dernier n'est plus en état de choc mais sa santé reste alarmante. En effet, depuis quelques minutes, ses yeux sont devenus laiteux et Jackson tente de connaître la raison de ce nouveau mystère.

\- Monty, peux-tu me dire combien j'ai de doigts ?

Plaçant sa main droite à une certaine distance des yeux de l'asiatique, Jackson a l'index et le majeur levés. En guise de réponse, la patient lève ses deux mains pour toucher celle de son médecin mais celui-ci se veut catégorique.

\- Je veux que tu me donnes la réponse sans te servir de tes doigts.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?

Enervé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouve, Monty descend du lit sur lequel il était allongé, dans l'espoir de quitter la pièce. Toutefois, en faisant un premier pas, l'asiatique se heurte à une petite colonne à roulettes qu'il fait tomber par la même occasion. Manquant de s'écrouler à son tour, voilà que des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille.

Toutefois, l'ancien drogué ne veut recevoir de l'aide de personne et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se dégage avec une certaine violence. Craignant de lui faire du mal involontairement ou à lui-même, Miller le libère de son étreinte bienveillante.

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Vraiment ? Lui répond Jackson. Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas fait tomber la colonne en essayant de te déplacer.

Suite à cette réplique, Monty tourne sa tête en direction de l'assistant d'Abigail. Visiblement, le membre soignant sait se montrer aussi franc que sa supérieure et ce comportement n'est vraiment pas apprécié par le patient. A son tour de dire ce qui lui passe par la tête sans prendre de pincettes.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai demandé à être aveugle ?

\- Bien sûr que non mais si tu ne me laisses pas t'aider, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te soigner ?

\- Depuis quand arrive-t-on à redonner la vue à un aveugle ?

Cette fois, Monty marque un point. Alors qu'il était sur le point de rétorquer, Jackson comprend par un regard de Miller qu'il doit se taire.

\- De toute façon, je suis le seul responsable.

Après avoir lâché cette phrase, Monty fait un nouveau pas en avant. Peu de temps après, ses mains se promènent sur le mur jouxtant l'unique issue de la pièce et lorsqu'il trouve cette dernière, le garçon ne demande pas son reste.

Désormais seuls, Miller et Jackson échangent sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- On fait bien de le laisser partir ? Questionne le premier.

\- Non mais je préfère cette option. C'est la première fois que je fais face à ce type de cas et malheureusement, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Faut espérer que sa cécité soit temporaire car si c'est l'inverse qui se produit…

Jackson est d'accord avec celui qui lui fait face. Jusqu'à présent, l'assistant d'Abigail a déjà eu l'occasion d'exercer auprès d'aveugles mais depuis son arrivée sur cette planète, c'est le calme plat. Il ne peut pas dire que la malchance qu'est en train de vivre Monty soit une bonne chose. S'il devait penser ainsi, cet homme serait un monstre et le métier que ce dernier pratique, l'équivalence d'une blague de mauvais goût.

Avec ses anciens patients, l'homme en blouse blanche effectuait plusieurs contrôles de routine en plus de recevoir leurs confessions. Au retour, le docteur leur prêtait une oreille attentive et parfois, s'autorisait à livrer quelques conseils. Avec Monty qui est aux premiers stades, rien ne s'annonce facile.

Déjà, cette victime aura deux options : soit elle accepte son état et se montre plutôt passive dans un premier temps, soit elle refuse ce coup du sort et à ce moment, il va falloir la laisser tranquille.

Pour l'heure, tout porte à croire que la seconde solution a été opté.

Pourtant, Jackson refuse de le laisser se battre en solitaire. Même si aucun traitement a été trouvé pour résoudre la cécité, rien ne l'empêche de faire des recherches. Après tout, peut-être que des découvertes ont été faites via les nombreuses plantes de cette planète.

Voulant croire à cette possibilité, l'assistant d'Abigail se déplace jusqu'à l'armoire de sa supérieure dans laquelle repose des centaines de notes. Le voyant faire, Miller s'interroge.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Faire le maximum pour aider Monty.

Après avoir ouvert le mobilier, Jackson s'empare d'un premier carnet et ne mets pas longtemps à le feuilleter. Dans son dos, Miller souhaite se rendre utile mais ignore quoi faire.

\- En attendant, si tu pouvais garder un œil sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries…

\- Entendu.

Il s'étonne de n'y avoir pensé lui-même. Sans attendre, Miller quitte l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Monty. Avec un peu de chance, l'aveugle ne sera pas trop loin et sur le coup, son état se révèle être une bénédiction. De son côté, le médecin en devenir continue ses recherches en espérant être chanceux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Miller parvient à trouver Monty dans le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie. En regardant le garçon se déplacer à l'aide de ses mains progressant sur le mur à sa gauche, l'ami de Bellamy et de Jasper ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur. Même si l'espoir de trouver un remède est mince, Monty mérite qu'on l'aide.

\- Tu souhaites regagner ta chambre ?

Au son de cette voix, Monty sursaute. Toutefois, il se garde de se retourner pour faire face à celui qui vient de le rejoindre. De toute façon, à quoi cela pourrait servir ?

\- Tu es venu voir si je m'en sortais ? Lui demande l'asiatique.

\- Oui et aussi pour t'aider.

Pour l'aider ? Où était-il lorsque Monty avait besoin d'une main tendue ? Depuis les nombreuses mésaventures qu'il a vécu jusqu'à présent à cause de sa naïveté, l'ancien meilleur ami de Jasper n'a plus envie de faire confiance. Dans un sens, avoir perdu la vue peut devenir une situation bien plus positive qu'il le croyait.

\- Je suis désolé Miller mais je pense pouvoir gérer.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne suis pas infirme ! Répond-il sous l'énervement.

Loin de lui en vouloir, Miller ne l'abandonne pas pour autant. Cependant, l'homosexuel ignore quoi dire, de crainte de l'agacer encore plus.

De son côté, Monty ne tarde pas à s'en vouloir. Après tout, Miller n'y est pour rien concernant le drame personnel qu'il est en train de vivre.

\- Excuse-moi, parvient-il à prononcer.

Il en faut beaucoup plus pour vexer celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce dernier, ignorant ce qu'il doit faire, attend que la victime exprime une volonté. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre très longtemps.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je comptais bien regagner ma chambre.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus seul, le patient d'Abigail a envie d'autre chose. En effet, à cause de ces nombreuses heures passées dans cette infirmerie, le garçon souhaite poursuivre son existence mise en parenthèse. Pour cela, rien de mieux que de s'installer face à une table et de commander de quoi se rincer la gueule.

\- Miller ?

\- Oui Monty ?

\- Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la cafétéria s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

Rapidement, Miller avance pour s'arrêter au niveau de l'aveugle. Ensuite, il lui attrape le bras droit pour le glisser sous son bras gauche. Ainsi, le basané va pouvoir lui servir de guide et si une personne a le malheur de se moquer de son camarade, tant pis pour elle.

Maintenant qu'ils sont prêts, les deux compères peuvent avancer jusqu'au bout du corridor, débouchant dans un boulevard menant à d'autres couloirs. Evoluant l'un à côté de l'autre, une pensée traverse l'esprit de Monty, le faisant sourire par la même occasion.

\- Les gens qu'on va croiser vont croire que nous sommes mariés, dit-il.

\- Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veuillent, je m'en fous royalement. D'ailleurs, je te conseille d'en faire autant.

Miller a raison. Puisqu'il a perdu l'usage de la vue, le jouet de Murphy sait que les jours prochaines vont être difficiles. Effectivement, Arkadia n'abrite pas que des gens mâtures et l'aveugle sait que tôt ou tard, il croisera des individus qui se moqueront de lui. Dans un sens, le patient d'Abigail estime qu'il l'aura bien cherché. S'il s'était montré prudent dès le départ avec Murphy, l'homme victime de cécité n'en serait pas là.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux compagnons entrent dans une salle où un brouhaha incessant semble être maître des lieux. Tranquillement, Miller poursuit son rôle et achève sa progression en s'immobilisant devant la première table trouvée. Là, il donne des indications à Monty et une fois que ce dernier est assit sur une chaise, son accompagnateur peut en faire autant.

Peu de temps après, ils sont rejoints par Raven qui, posant les yeux sur Monty, décide se d'adresser uniquement à son ami.

\- Bonjour, vous prenez quoi ?

\- Bonjour Raven. Pour ma part, un grand café s'il te plaît.

Monty ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit Raven qui fasse le service aujourd'hui. Se rappelant très bien le différent qui les oppose, le garçon commence à se dire que son idée était plutôt mauvaise.

\- Et pour ton pote ? Poursuit la femme.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi-même ? Lui répond Miller.

\- Après le passage à tabac qu'il m'a fait subir, je pense que je vais avoir un peu de mal.

Monty ne peut lui en vouloir. Par contre, il doute que Raven soit au courant de toute l'histoire et ce n'est pas lui qui lancera le sujet.

\- Il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue, l'informe Miller.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- Uniquement la vérité. Monty a fait l'erreur de faire confiance à Murphy et même s'il est redevenu lui-même, on peut pas dire que cela soit pareil pour son corps.

Suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, Raven regarde attentivement Monty pour comprendre le sens des paroles de Miller. A ce moment, la servante se rend compte que les yeux de l'asiatique sont grands ouverts mais surtout, qu'une nouvelle teinte les colorise.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ses yeux ? Demande-t-elle d'un air détaché.

\- Ils ont perdu leur faculté de voir.

\- Quoi ?

Touchée par cette révélation, Raven a besoin de vérifier la sincérité de la confidence du garçon. Aussitôt, la voilà qui passe sa main devant le visage du protégé de Miller mais ce dernier ne bronche pas. Désormais sûre de cette réalité, la femme se montre moins froide.

\- Je suis navrée pour toi Monty.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Bizarrement, l'aveugle voit une occasion dans ce hasard. De toute manière, leur route aurait fini par se croiser car le campement reste petit. S'armant de courage, l'homme se lance :

\- Raven, je sais que j'aurais pu choisir un autre moment que celui-ci mais je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait subir l'autre jour.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même d'après ce que j'ai compris ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas toi l'unique responsable.

Monty est très touché par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. En fouillant sa mémoire pour se rappeler précisément le calvaire qu'il a fait vivre à la demoiselle, rien ne lui revient à l'esprit. Il sait qu'il lui a fait du mal mais de quelle manière ? Cette drogue a des effets étranges à bien y réfléchir. Sur ce coup, il aurait aimé consulter ses souvenirs à chaque fois que le besoin se serait fait sentir, uniquement pour mieux culpabiliser.

\- Merci Raven.

En exprimant ces mots, l'asiatique baisse son visage pour mieux dissimuler son trouble. Près de la table, la serveuse devine facilement ce que le garçon est en train de vivre et pense savoir comment lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Ni une ni deux, la femme s'éloigne des deux hommes pour retourner à son comptoir.

Désormais seul avec le non-voyant, Miller engage la conversation.

\- Arrête de te miner le moral même si je doute de cette facilité. Comme tu as pu l'entendre, certaines choses sont en train de s'arranger pour toi.

D'accord avec ces paroles, Monty acquiesce avant de passer ses doigts sous ses yeux afin de sécher ses larmes. Attendant la suite des événements, il se rend compte soudainement que Raven n'a pas prit sa commande. Remarque, vu le sujet qu'il a échangé avec celle-ci, cela a sûrement suffit à la rendre moins professionnel sur le moment et là encore, il ne peut se permettre le moindre reproche.

Lorsque Raven fait son retour, c'est en tenant un plateau chargé dans ses mains. Une fois posé au centre de la table, la femme effectue le service. Pour commencer, elle pose un gobelet en étain sous les yeux de Miller pour mieux se concentrer, par la suite, sur Monty. Là, la demoiselle place un second récipient beaucoup plus grand devant le garçon victime de cécité ainsi qu'une assiette au contenu très étrange. Tellement étrange que Mille se pose des questions.

Le voyant méfiant, Raven lui apporte quelques éclaircissements.

\- L'un de nos groupes a découvert une série de plantes qui libèrent du sucre lors d'un certain temps de cuisson. Même si le goût est particulier au début, les arômes deviennent redoutables lors de la mastication.

\- Je peux y goûter ? Demande Miller.

\- C'est fait pour.

Aussitôt, le guide de Monty tend l'une de ses mains jusqu'à l'assiette et attrape une feuille. Rapidement, il porte la gourmandise jusqu'à sa bouche et une fois cette dernière sur sa langue, une grimace défigure son visage.

\- Tu avais raison quand tu disais que c'était particulier.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, croque !

Miller s'exécute et cette fois, la saveur se veut différente. Charmé par ce goût sucré et fleuri au sein de sa bouche, le testeur se montre encourageant.

\- Tu devrais essayer Monty, c'est une véritable petite tuerie.

Voulant tester à son tour, l'asiatique avance ses mains sur la table mais ses doigts ne trouvent rien sur leur passage. Remarquant sa difficulté, Miller se lève de son siège et se penche légèrement en avant pour se saisir des poignets de son camarade. Peu de temps après, Monty tient son gobelet dans sa main gauche tandis que celle de droite se promène au-dessus de la fameuse assiette.

Dès qu'il s'empare d'une douceur, Raven ressent le besoin de préciser un fait.

\- Le sucre a toujours été le meilleur allié pour lutter contre les mauvais moments.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Jackson a épluché toutes les notes rédigées par sa supérieure. Etant installé face à une table de travail, un écrit semble le passionner vu le sérieux affiché sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'assistant se lève subitement de sa chaise et traverse la pièce en direction de l'armoire. Avec un peu de chance, Abigail a songé à conserver quelques gouttes d'une solution dans une fiole.

Tout en fouillant, Jackson sait qu'il se prépare à prendre un risque. Toutefois, comme sa patronne n'est pas dans les parages, il est prêt à mener une expérience, surtout si celle-ci peut engendrer d'excellentes réactions. Si jamais cet homme parvient à mettre la main sur ce remède, le plus dur restera à faire.

\- De toute manière, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve, Monty ne pourra pas se permettre de refuser.

Dès que ses recherches prennent fin, l'assistant se montre déçu. Cependant, il sait que ce premier obstacle est surmontable car dans les notes d'Abigail, celle-ci a veillé à dessiner la plante concernée. Reste plus à Jackson de mettre le nez dehors et de se promener un peu pour revenir chanceux. Si cela se trouve, il va devoir se rendre en forêt et cette possibilité ne l'enchante pas vraiment.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas en restant dans cette infirmerie qu'il pourra vérifier ses théories. Rebroussant chemin, le médecin attrape le bloc-note qu'il étudiait pour l'emmener avec lui. Ensuite, le voilà qui sort de la pièce pour débuter ses nouvelles recherches.

Alors que l'homme sort tout juste de son lieu de travail, il remarque que Raven vient d'entrer dans le couloir et marche dans sa direction. Une fois face à lui, la femme prend la parole.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi tout de suite !

Suite au ton impatient utilisé par la jeune femme, Jackson s'interroge.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Monty est en train de recouvrer la vue.

\- Quoi ? Répond l'homme en se montrant surpris. Où est-il actuellement ?

\- A la cafétéria.

\- Merci.

Sans prévenir, le médecin quitte celle qui est venue le trouver pour constater ce miracle de ses propres yeux.

Le regardant s'éloigner, la femme aimerait le suivre au même rythme mais avec sa jambe blessée, elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de conserver une cadence plus lente.

Lorsqu'il arrive sur le seuil de la salle, Jackson cherche son patient du regard. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé de son siège, ni de sa table et face à lui, Miller. Celui-ci semble heureux pour son ami puisqu'un sourire est présent sur ses lèvres.

Voulant vérifier la sincérité des propos de Raven, l'homme en blouse blanche s'empresse de traverser la salle pour se poster devant la table. Là, il regarde Monty dont les yeux ont retrouvé leur couleur d'antan. A ce moment, Miller s'adresse à l'assistant.

\- Je m'avance un peu trop vite ou nous pouvons parler de miracle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que…

Jackson ne prend pas la peine de finir sa phrase que ses yeux sur le contenu de l'assiette. Aussitôt, il regarde dans le bloc-note qu'il tient dans ses mains et à cet instant, l'homme prend conscience que sa théorie était bonne. Toutefois, l'assistant d'Abigail doit en être sûr à cent pour cent.

\- Tu en as consommé ?

\- Oui et j'ai également bu de cet alcool. Tu sais ce qui m'arrive ?

\- J'ai ma petite idée mais il vaut mieux attendre un peu pour s'assurer que cette guérison soit définitive. Il serait d'ailleurs préférable que tu viennes avec moi à l'infirmerie pour vérifier tout ça.


	19. Chapter 19

Un silence inquiétant.

Le groupe composé de Jasper, Bellamy et Abigail vient juste d'arriver à Polis. Pour annoncer leur venue, Octavia s'est empressée de les quitter pour trouver Lexa et Clarke. Néanmoins, avant de s'éloigner, la jeune femme a demandé à son homme de rester près de l'équipe pour prévenir toute forme d'agression.

Ce n'est pas que les habitants de cette ville native soient particulièrement agressifs mais comme Murphy rôdait dans les parages à une époque, aucun risque ne doit être pris. Portant son arme dans ses mains, Jasper ne comprend pas pourquoi Lincoln doit rester avec eux. Si jamais la situation devait s'envenimer, il est à même de pouvoir défendre les siens.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Octavia ? Finit-il par exprimer.

Alors que Lincoln allait répondre, c'est la mère de Clarke qui le devance.

\- Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi négatif, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pardon ? S'étonne le compagnon de Bellamy.

\- Tu as très bien entendu et pour argumenter, je ne vois pas quel danger pourrait courir Octavia juste en essayant de trouver Lexa et ma fille.

\- La liste est tellement longue…

\- Sûrement mais arrête de semer le doute dans la tête des gens. Si tu as accepté de venir juste pour ça, tu aurais mieux fait de rester à Arkadia.

Enervé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Jasper fait le choix de quitter le groupe pour tenter de se calmer. Après tout, d'où elle se permet de lui parler de la sorte alors qu'elle est incapable de se rendre quelque part sans être escortée ? Peut-être d'être la mère de Clarke est en train de lui monter à la tête au point de la faire sentir invulnérable ? Cette femme a beaucoup de chance que Jasper ne soit pas mauvais car sur ce coup, il aurait pu se faire plaisir.

Tout en marchant, Jordan entend des pas précipités qui s'approchent de lui. Il évite de se retourner car s'il découvre que c'est Abigail, forcément, la situation pourrait très vite partir en vrille.

\- Jasper !

Ce n'est pas celle qu'il croyait mais Bellamy. Rassuré que cela soit lui, l'homme s'arrête de marcher et attend que son petit-ami vienne le retrouver. Lorsque le frère d'Octavia lui fait face, le bel homme aux cheveux sombres et bouclés se montre inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Un peu énervé mais oui, je vais bien.

\- Abigail, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais et si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu. Pourtant, elle était bien contente de me trouver pour que je fasse diversion dans la forêt et là, elle ose me dire que je vois le mal partout ?

Sous l'impulsion, Jasper donne un violent coup de pied contre le mur d'une bâtisse qui se tient sur sa droite. Devant un tel comportement, Bellamy se doit de le calmer.

\- Tu dois l'excuser. Cette histoire de plante qui drogue les gens aurait tendance à la mettre sur les nerfs.

\- En clair, je suis le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Alors que pour moi, c'est tout comme.

Jasper est très déçu des paroles de son homme et s'autorise une décision. En effet, comme sa présence au sein de cette équipe est source de conflit, son retour à Arkadia pourrait tout arranger. Néanmoins, avant de partir, il s'adresse une dernière fois à celui qui se tient face à lui.

\- Continue à bien défendre ta copine car moi, je retourne à notre campement.

\- Jasper ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, Bellamy se montre un peu perdu sur le moment. Lorsque son compagnon lui tourne le dos pour rejoindre l'entrée de Polis, le frère d'Octavia réalise que son homme était sérieux. Alors qu'il se lance à sa poursuite pour le rattraper, la voix d'Abigail se manifeste au loin. Voulant assumer ses responsabilités, Bellamy abandonne son projet et traverse la ville afin de retrouver la mère de Clarke.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Interroge-t-il.

\- Lincoln vient de prendre la défense de Jasper, tu le crois ça ?

En clair, ce dernier a fait exactement ce que Bellamy aurait dû faire. De son côté, Abigail vient de s'apercevoir que l'homme à la chevelure foncée est revenu sans son petit-ami. Là, un sourire narquois s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

\- Ton ami est trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître que j'avais raison ?

\- Il a préféré partir pour notre campement et si vous continuez à être aussi désagréable le concernant, il se pourrait que j'en fasse autant, répond-il calmement.

\- Mais si tu pars, qui va assurer ma protection ?

Bellamy voit désormais clair dans le jeu de la femme. Ce n'était pas seulement pour lui tenir compagnie qu'elle voulait les deux hommes auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette dernière estime avoir besoin d'une protection ?

\- Vous ne risquez rien ici, lance-t-il, espérant que le médecin va mordre à l'hameçon.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ma fille est devenue importante pour les gens de ce peuple et si un ennemi qui souhaite lui faire du mal, rôde dans les parages et m'aperçoit, il va sûrement s'en prendre à moi.

Cette fois, c'est Bellamy qui s'autorise un sourire suite à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Depuis quand cette femme a un égo aussi démesuré ? En tout cas, l'homme va se faire un plaisir de lui dire quelques vérités afin de la remettre à sa place.

\- Tout d'abord, si votre vie était réellement menacée, vous ne serez peut-être plus là à me parler. Ensuite, expliquez-moi par quel miracle l'ennemi de votre fille aurait connaissance de votre existence et surtout, à quoi vous ressemblez ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais tu dois quand même reconnaître que tu m'as laissé toute seule tout à l'heure.

\- Vous étiez avec Lincoln donc non, vous n'étiez pas toute seule. Enfin, apprenez surtout que Jasper a beaucoup plus d'importance à mes yeux que votre petite personne que je trouve, sur le coup, vraiment misérable. D'ailleurs, puisque j'en suis venu à parler de lui, je constate qu'il n'est pas le seul de notre groupe à être négatif.

Estimant avoir perdu assez de temps, Bellamy le duo tout en veillant à souhaiter bonne chance à Lincoln.

Quelques minute plus tard, Jasper est déjà de retour dans la forêt et fulmine toujours. Il ne comprend pas comment son homme a pu défendre celle qui est à l'origine de sa colère.

Alors que ses pas empruntent un sentier dégagé, la voix de Bellamy se fait entendre.

\- Jasper ! Attends-moi !

Comme quoi, rentrer seul et dans la paix est devenu un rêve non réalisable. Se gardant de se retourner, Jordan poursuit son chemin comme si de rien n'était mais son petit-ami le rattrape très vite. Evoluant désormais à ses côtés, Bellamy se veut bavard.

\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Si j'avais su le peu d'importance qu'on avait aux yeux d'Abigail, je t'aurais soutenu dès le départ.

Après cette explication, Jasper se montre silencieux. Face à ce comportement, Bellamy s'interroge et désire savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?

Comme son compagnon ne se tient pas devant lui, l'homme se permet de lever les yeux au ciel. Il faut dire que la réponse à cette question récemment soumise est tellement évidente.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy s'inquiète et lui pose une nouvelle interrogation.

\- Tu me fais la gueule ?

Depuis le début de leur relation, c'est la première fois que Jasper se rend compte de la bêtise de celui qu'il est censé aimer.


	20. Chapter 20

Une fin émouvante.

Jasper est de nouveau seul. Comme il avait du mal à se confier à Bellamy suite au comportement de ce dernier, l'homme lui a demandé de partir. Ne souhaitant pas que la situation s'envenime, le frère d'Octavia a accepté sans poser de questions, ce qui prouve que ce garçon est capable d'être agréable quand il le veut.

Marchant au sein de la forêt, Jasper ignore encore l'attitude qu'il adoptera avec son bien-aimé lorsqu'il fera son retour à Arkadia. Secouant la tête pour éviter d'y songer, voilà que l'homme entend des voix. L'index sur la gâchette de son arme, il s'arrête pour mieux se concentrer.

Des femmes ! Les voix qui viennent lui caresser les oreilles, portées par une brise légère, sont féminines. Alors que l'une d'entre elles lui semble inconnue, ce n'est pas le cas pour la seconde. Par contre, au sujet de cette dernière, le résident d'Arkadia se demande si son imagination n'est pas en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Voulant en avoir le coeur net, Jasper n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Rapidement, il marche en direction d'où semble lui venir les voix tout en veillant à être sur ses gardes. Si cela se trouve, quelqu'un se joue de lui actuellement et comme un con, le compagnon de Bellamy fonce droit dans la gueule du loup.

Tout en progressant, le compagnon de Bellamy se remémore les paroles d'Abigail au sujet de sa négativité. Il n'est pas en proie à un tel coup du sort mais personne n'a le droit de lui reprocher sa prudence. Hors de question pour lui qu'il se laisse fragiliser par les propos de cette femme et si celle-ci persiste dans ce type de comportement dans les prochains jours, l'homme veillera à lui pourrir la vie.

En se glissant à l'abri d'un buisson, Jasper risque un œil sur le duo qu'il vient enfin de localiser. Quand ses yeux se posent sur les bavardes indiscrètes, le garçon pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ensuite, il sort de sa cachette et va à leur rencontre.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Lexa, agenouillée sur le sol humide de la forêt, se contente de tourner son visage vers l'arrivant. Face à elle et dans la même position, Clarke. Cependant, celle-ci présente son dos à Jasper et semble avoir le visage baissé sur quelque chose.

\- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question, lui fait savoir la cheftaine des natifs.

Comme c'est lui qui a posé la question en premier, Jasper estime qu'il n'a aucune réponse à fournir. Continuant de s'approcher des deux femmes, le soldat s'étonne du silence de celle aux longs cheveux clairs.

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

Avant de lui répondre, la blonde porte ses mains à son visage, provoquant la chute d'un objet. Celui-ci, reposant sur les cuisses de Clarke, n'a pu s'empêcher de glisser suite aux mouvements de sa propriétaire. Prenant connaissance de son identité, le voilà qui s'étonne.

\- Un livre ?

Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas tenu un bouquin entre ses mains. D'ailleurs, Jasper croyait qu'ils avaient tous disparus mais visiblement, il s'est trompé. Ne sachant que penser, l'homme garde le silence lorsque Lexa lui explique la raison de leur présence dans ce bois.

\- Nous avons quitté Polis pour nous mettre au calme. De cette façon, Clarke a pu me lire ce livre sans que nous soyons dérangées.

\- Je vois. De quoi traite ce bouquin ? Demande-t-il.

\- D'un faon qui perd sa mère à cause des chasseurs… Flamby je crois.

\- Bambi ! Réagit soudainement Wanheda.

\- Bambi ?

C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Alors qu'une série de troubles perturbent Arkadia à cause d'une plante native, le leader de ce peuple est ici afin de se distraire. Il faut croire que cette femme a une étrange façon de faire face à ses responsabilités.

Alors que Jasper allait ouvrir la bouche, Lexa s'adresse à celle qui se tient près d'elle.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

La guerrière délaisse Clarke au profit de Jasper.

\- Cette histoire semble l'émouvoir à chaque lecture.

\- Clarke sait se montrer très émotive, dit-il.

\- Oui mais même après avoir analyser cette histoire sous ses nombreux aspects, je ne ressens rien. Après tout, ces hommes avaient faim et j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose.

De son côté, Clarke ne dit rien mais veille à ramasser le livre. Ensuite, elle se met debout et tourne son visage pour regarder Jasper. Là, celui-ci remarque des traces humides sur les joues de la demoiselle.

\- J'espère que tu t'es remise de tes émotions car je dois vous parler à toutes les deux, fait savoir l'homme.

\- On t'écoute, lui répond la blonde.

\- Octavia, Lincoln et Abigail sont à Polis.

\- Quoi ?

Clarke ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation. Alors que l'idée de voir sa mère chasse les pensées tristes engendrées par la lecture de Bambi, la lectrice désire en savoir plus.

\- Pourquoi ma mère est là-bas ?

\- Murphy a fait des siennes à Arkadia.

\- Murphy tu dis ?

Sous cette information, Lexa se lève à son tour avant de faire connaître une réalité.

\- Impossible puisque cet homme croule dans l'une de mes prisons.

\- Sauf s'il a réussit à droguer quelqu'un avant de lui confier certaines missions.

\- Le lierre des montagnes brumeuses, prononce l'ambassadrice.

\- C'est le nom de cette curieuse plante ? Cherche à savoir le petit-ami de Bellamy.

\- Oui, lui répond Lexa. Au tout début, je pensais être la seule à en posséder mais grâce à Murphy, j'ai découvert qu'une seconde personne en détenait.

\- Et c'est par son intermédiaire que notre cher ami a pu s'en procurer ?

Cette fois, la native se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Maintenant que les informations sont échangées comme un vulgaire contrat entre un dealer et son client, Jasper ne voit aucune raison qui le pousserait à rester ici.

Alors qu'il était sur le départ, le garçon ressent le besoin de suggérer une idée à l'une des deux femmes.

\- Tu sais Clarke, si la fin de Bambi te touche à ce point, libre à toi d'écrire une nouvelle conclusion.

\- Désolée mais je ne pense pas en être capable.

\- C'est ce que tu disais au sujet de la sauvegarde de notre peuple et pourtant, il est toujours là.

\- Peut-être mais protéger des gens qu'on aime est une chose, écrire une histoire en est une autre.

\- D'accord, fais comme tu veux.

Désormais, Jasper peut retourner au campement puisqu'il a exposé son idée. Alors qu'il tourne le dos au couple pour reprendre son chemin, la voix de Clarke se fait entendre.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas resté à Polis ?

A cette question, Jordan cesse d'avancer. Pour prouver sa sincérité suite à ce qu'il s'apprête à dire, il se retourne pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

\- Si j'y serais resté, je pense que j'aurais pu blesser ta mère.

\- Vraiment ?

Jasper lui explique ce qui a provoqué son départ tout en essayant de se contenir. Toutefois, revivre ces souvenirs récents continuent à jouer sur ses nerfs au point de lui faire serrer les poings. De son côté, Clarke est très étonnée d'apprendre cette histoire. Depuis que sa mère est arrivée sur cette planète, c'est la première fois qu'elle se comporte de la sorte. En tout cas, la femme comprend mieux la raison qui a poussé Jasper à partir et à la fin de cette conversation, Clarke se montre polie.

\- Merci.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour avoir prit sur toi.

D'habitude, Jasper aurait prononcé quelques mots supplémentaires mais là, le besoin ne se manifeste pas. Cependant, avant de quitter les demoiselles une bonne fois pour toute, il sollicite une faveur.

\- Veiller à calmer ta mère. Si à son retour à Arkadia, elle persiste dans ses vilaines manières, tant pis pour elle.

\- Au risque de t'attirer des problèmes ? S'inquiète la fille du médecin.

\- Je suis fatigué d'être trop gentil et de fermer ma gueule.

Sur ces mots, Jasper reprend son chemin. Le regardant s'éloigner, Clarke comprend l'état d'esprit du compagnon de Bellamy et se garde de lui faire le moindre reproche.

\- On devrait y aller.

Par sa voix, Lexa parvient à ramener sa soupirante à la réalité. Sans prendre le temps de concerter, les deux femmes s'approchent d'un sentier et l'empruntent pour se rendre à Polis. Lors de cette nouvelle promenade, elles discutent.

\- On devrait songer à pendre Murphy lorsque nous serons de retour, commence la blonde.

\- Et cet herboriste par la même occasion.

Sur ce dernier point, la lectrice n'est pas d'accord. Si Lexa est aussi attentive à l'existence que mène son peuple, elle devrait savoir qu'il est difficile de gagner sa vie à chaque fois que le soleil se lève. En commerçant avec John, ce brave homme ne pensait pas qu'il agissait avec un être rusé et particulièrement mauvais.

Face à ce silence, celle qui marche à ses côtés s'interroge.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Tu devrais te montrer moins dure avec cet homme. Après tout, il tentait de gagner sa pitance et rien d'autre.

\- Peut-être mais il savait très bien que je suis la seule personne autorisée à posséder une telle plante. Même s'il s'est fait avoir, ce marchand doit écoper d'une sanction.

\- Pas au point de lui prendre la vie.

Réalisant que cette conversation risque de causer un différent, Clarke songe à une idée. Bien sûr, elle ne dit rien à la demoiselle qui l'accompagne car celle-ci va sûrement tenter de la dissuader.

Par contre, une chose est sûre : dès que le couple fera son retour dans la ville native, l'ambassadrice demandera à Lexa de rejoindre sa mère pour entamer le dialogue. Pendant ce temps, la blonde fera son possible pour mettre la main sur l'herboriste dans le seul but de provoquer sa fuite. Si celui-ci accepte, la fille d'Abigail patientera jusqu'à la remarque de son absence pour échanger avec la femme qu'elle aime.

Toutefois, si la dirigeante lance des hommes aux trousses du vendeur, elle n'aura pas d'autres choix.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper.

Pour la seconde fois, Lexa parvient à la sortir de ses rêveries.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Concernant cette proposition d'écrire une nouvelle fiin au livre que tu tiens dans ta main.

Cette femme est restée sur ce sujet ? Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus important ? Remarque, Clarke pourrait utiliser cette conversation pour mieux travailler la conclusion de son plan.

\- Je ne pense pas être faite pour l'écriture, répond-elle.

\- Tu as déjà essayé ?

\- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas en avoir le temps.

\- C'est dommage car j'aurais pu te confier une pièce de ma tour.

\- Merci mais je refuse toujours.

Clarke espère que cet échange prendra fin très bientôt car le chemin risque de lui paraître long s'il perdure.

Et puis de toute manière, à quoi cela servirait d'écrire une nouvelle fin à cette histoire ? A rendre calme et heureux tous les peuples présents sur cette planète ? Non. A faire reculer l'hiver chaque année pour rendre la vie plus facile à chaque être vivant ? Non. Alors oui, pourquoi insister autant ?

Cette histoire est très bien comme elle est et puis la vie au sein de Polis est loin d'être de tout repos. La preuve : voulant s'offrir un moment de tranquillité avec Lexa, voilà que sa propre mère fait des siennes. Certes, l'instant est grave puisque Murphy a su distribuer du lierre au sein d'Arkadia mais est-ce que quelques heures de tranquillité est trop demander ?

L'Arkadienne ne voit qu'une seule solution pour apporter un peu de paix au deux camps : éliminer John et le plus vite possible. Si celle qui marche à ses côtés s'accorde trop de temps à statuer sur son sort, la blonde s'en chargera elle-même.

\- Au fait, commence-t-elle. Tu as demandé à l'un de tes guérisseurs de descendre jusqu'à la prison de Murphy pour lui administrer des soins ?

\- Non.

\- Et il est toujours en vie ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

Comme quoi, la vermine peut se montrer particulièrement résistante. Si le virus qu'avait contracté Murphy avait fait son œuvre, des jours heureux auraient pu être envisagés. Hélas, même avec les profonds et nombreux changements qu'a subi la planète depuis plusieurs siècles, la vie semble jouer avec le sort. Ce constat est désolant et pour la énième fois, Clarke va devoir se salir les mains.

\- Selon ce que nous allons entendre, nous devrons prendre une décision définitive au sujet de Murphy. Personnellement, je suis motivée à lui laisser seulement dix jours.

\- Tu te sens prêtes à le tuer de tes propres mains ?

\- Oui.

\- Et moi je dois me montrer clémente envers l'herboriste. Depuis quand tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir ?

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

Cette fois, la fille d'Abigail arrête de marcher et se tourne sur sa gauche pour faire face à sa copine. Suite à l'arrêt de cette dernière, Lexa en fait autant.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu places au même niveau deux situations totalement différentes ?

\- En quoi sont-elles différentes ? Réplique la native. L'herboriste a vendu une plante dont le commerce est interdit. Je pense que cet homme savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

\- Alors que pour moi, il est clair que Murphy s'est joué de lui.

\- Tu es si naïve Clarke.

Mouchée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, l'ambassadrice laisse ses nerfs prendre le dessus.

\- Pourquoi cherches-tu à sauver la tête de John ? Que s'est-il passé exactement entre vous deux lors de mon absence ?


	21. Chapter 21

J'ai vu un fantôme.

Jasper a fait son retour à Arkadia vers la fin de l'après-midi. Cachant son différent avec Abigail et Bellamy, le bel homme s'est empressé de rejoindre sa chambre pour mieux s'y enfermer. Depuis tout ce temps, alors que la nuit règne en dehors, le résident n'en est sorti juste pour se restaurer. Bien sûr, il a croisé un certain nombre de ses comparses mais le garçon a veillé à conserver le silence. De toute manière, c'est tellement le bordel dans sa tête qu'il ne ressentait pas la nécessité d'échanger avec qui que ce soit.

Dans sa piaule, Jasper s'est glissé sous la couverture de son lit alors que deux guirlandes, la première accrochée près de l'entrée de la pièce tandis que la seconde lézarde sur la cloison métallique près de son lit, sont allumées. La porte fermée à clef, l'homme se souhaite une belle nuit. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, s'il arrive à trouver le sommeil, il aura vraiment de la chance vu ce qui s'est passé dans sa journée.

Alors que ses paupières se ferment, le compagnon de Bellamy les ouvre soudainement. A quelques centimètres de son dos, quelqu'un vient de frapper à sa porte. Se faisant le plus silencieux possible, l'occupant de la piaule patiente. Alors que son visiteur manifeste sa présence une seconde fois, Jasper espère qu'il se lassera très vite. Au bout d'un certain temps, la personne postée de l'autre côté de l'issue s'éloigne.

Suite à ce départ, Jasper peut se détendre et se lancer à la rencontre de Morphée afin de se blottir dans ses bras. Tandis qu'un silence règne dans la chambre, son occupant parvient à s'endormir assez facilement. En même temps, la vie qui règne sur Arkadia perd de sa force au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'écoule.

Lorsqu'une poignée d'individus est encore éveillée pour assurer la sécurité du campement, de la brume se glisse sous une porte. En s'élevant de l'autre côté de la cloison, la température de la pièce se met à chuter brusquement. Tremblant de froid, Jasper se réveille mais reste sous sa couverture pour réfléchir. Est-il possible qu'une seconde couverture soit dissimulée quelques part pour parer à ce cas de figure ? Peut-être dans l'armoire.

\- Fais chier !

Quittant sa position pour s'installer sur son fessier, c'est à cet instant que Jasper remarque la colonne de brume. Celle-ci, devenue compacte, laisse entrevoir les contours d'un être. Loin d'être inquiet, l'homme se montre curieux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Comme animé d'une volonté propre, le brouillard perd en grandeur pour stagner au ras du sol. Désormais, le visiteur de Jasper peut se dévoiler en arborant une robe immaculée.

\- Bonsoir mon cher.

\- Abigail ? S'étonne le garçon. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- J'espère que tu es fier de toi ?

\- Hein ?

Tout à coup, la tenue de la femme prend une teinte rouge sur certaines parties. Au départ, ce ne sont que des points qui ont fait leur apparition. Par la suite, de la couleur s'est répandue tout autour, comme si quelqu'un s'est amusé à tamponner la tenue à l'aide d'une grosse boule de coton. Toutefois, voilà qu'un flot de sang coule sur l'une des jambes nues du médecin.

\- Vous êtes blessée ?

Voulant voler à son secours, Jasper soulève la couverture qui reposait sur son bassin et ses jambes avant de se mettre debout sur le matelas. Vêtu d'un tee-shirt sombre et d'un boxer, l'homme ressent davantage la morsure du froid.

\- Je suis morte et par ta faute.

\- Hein ? Comment est-ce possible puisque je vous avais envoyé Lexa et Clarke ?

\- Elles ne sont jamais arrivées à temps.

Jasper a du mal à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Plus étonnant, que s'est-il réellement passé pour que cette femme y trouve la mort ?

Brutalement, une réalité lui frappe l'esprit.

\- Vous êtes un fantôme ?

\- Oui et comme tu es le seul fautif de mon état, tu méritais que je vienne te hanter.

\- Mais… C'est impossible ?

Comme pour lui témoigner une certaine forme de reconnaissance, Abigail lève sa main droite grande ouverte en direction de Jasper. Rapidement, l'Arkadien est précipité contre le mur qui demeurait dans son dos et alors qu'il croyait que son calvaire allait cesser là, l'homme réalise sa bourde.

\- Je vais te rendre au centuple le mal que j'ai enduré.

Ses doigts se referment vers sa paume, comme si la femme était en train de broyer quelque chose. Ce geste, extrême, a une conséquence malheureuse pour l'occupant de la chambre. En effet, le voilà qui ne tarde pas à avoir quelques problèmes pour respirer tandis qu'une certaine pression s'exerce sur sa trachée. Portant ses mains à son cou, le garçon tente de se défaire de cette prise mais ses doigts ne rencontrent que la peau de son organe meurtri.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas se sortir de cette manière, Jasper se presse de trouver une solution. Déjà, il doit occuper Abigail en espérant que celle-ci lâchera un peu de pression. Alors que des bruits étranges sortent de sa bouche suite à une première tentative désastreuse de communication, cela est suffisant pour éveiller la curiosité du fantôme.

Dépliant légèrement les doigts pour lui permettre de respirer un peu, la femme s'impatiente.

\- Tu disais quelque chose ?

Dans un sourire, Jasper s'exprime.

\- Cela me désole de vous voir passer de médecin à esprit vengeur. La logique aurait voulu que des vies soient sauvées via vos nouvelles capacités.

\- Parce que tu penses que je n'ai pas essayé avant de venir ici ?

\- A vous de me le dire.

Tout en discutant avec la défunte, Jasper se souvient de la guirlande électrique présente derrière lui. Tranquillement, l'amoureux de Bellamy glisse ses mains dans son dos et s'en empare. Pendant ce temps, et ne se doutant de rien, Abigail répond.

\- Depuis que je hante ce campement, je me suis rendue à l'infirmerie à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Voir si je pouvais me saisir de mes notes, dans un premier temps. Lorsque je me suis aperçue que j'en étais incapable, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête.

\- Celle d'exercer votre vengeance ?

\- Exactement.

Pliant ses doigts, Abigail souhaite lui montrer à quel point elle est déterminée. Suffoquant pour la seconde fois de cette visite, Jasper va se permettre de bluffer. De suite, il regarde derrière la femme en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Laissant la panique le gagner, l'homme parvient à pousser un hurlement.

\- Non Bellamy !

Pensant que l'amant de sa victime vient de faire son entrée dans la pièce, Abigail se retourne. A cet instant, Jasper tire un grand coup sur la guirlande électrique. Ensuite, il ramène ses mains devant lui et utilise son arme de fortune.

Dès que le fantôme concentre son regard sur Jordan, il voit l'extrémité de la guirlande foncer droit sur son visage. Oubliant sa nouvelle condition et voulant se protéger, la femme croise ses bras devant sa tête tout en fermant les yeux.

Libérer de la pression magique, l'occupant de la chambre fonce sur la porte pour déserter la pièce. Une fois l'issue refermée après son passage, Abigail ouvre ses paupières. Là, elle se rend compte que la guirlande repose sur le sol mais pire encore : sa victime frappe par son absence.

En colère, la revenante laisse sa fureur se déchaîner.

\- Sors de ta cachette !

Dans le couloir qui mène à une partie des chambres du campement, Jasper s'éloigne de la sienne comme un dératé. Comme si la chance voulait lui témoigner son absence, l'agressé ne rencontre personne sur son chemin. Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose car aucun blessé ne sera à déplorer lorsque le fantôme sortira de la piaule.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, l'ancien patient d'Abigail traverse la structure et fait son entrée dans la cafétéria. S'arrêtant de courir, le garçon se dit qu'il pourra mettre la main sur une arme de l'autre côté du comptoir. Contournant le mobilier, Jordan se rend compte qu'une aucune âme ne rôde dans la grande salle.

\- Où sont-ils tous passés ?

Ce détail le trouble mais pas au point de lui faire oublier le danger qui est à ses trousses. Promenant son regard sur la table de travail placé sous le comptoir, espérant y trouver une arme. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme déniche un couteau qu'il prend aussitôt. Même si la lame n'a pas été nettoyé, elle reste redoutable.

Soudain, les nombreuses tables présentent dans la salle se mettent à trembler. Alors que des gobelets en étain oubliés sur ces dernières tombent sur le sol, Jasper réalise très vite ce qui est en train de se passer. Comme pour tenter de compliquer la tâche à l'entité qui s'est lancée sur ses pas, l'homme plie ses genoux. Parfaitement dissimulé, Jasper garde ses yeux au-dessus de la limite du mobilier pour observer ce qui risque de se produire.

Tout à coup, le vacarme qui règne dans la cafétéria cesse. Restant sur ses gardes, Jordan voit Abigail passer à travers la porte close. Pour ne pas se trahir, le garçon baisse la tête tandis que la créature promène son regard dans chaque coin de la pièce. Comme elle ne trouve pas la cause de ses recherches, la femme envisage de sortir lorsqu'elle se focalise sur le comptoir. Là, un sourire se matérialise sur ses lèvres.

Les mains grandes ouvertes, le fantôme pointe ses bras en direction de la planque et libère son pouvoir destructeur. A l'abri, Jasper sent un souffle puissant sévir tout autour de lui. Même en essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse, le mec ignore comment il va se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

\- Jasper ? Se manifeste une voix masculine.

Tournant son visage des deux côtés, le malheureux ne parvient pas à voir celui qui vient de citer son prénom. Zappant cette distraction, Jasper se concentre sur la tempête lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que cette dernière a cessé. Curieux, l'homme risque un œil au-dessus du comptoir et voit Abigail se tenir debout sur celui-ci.

Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas s'échapper, Jordan quitte sa position pour mieux reculer de quelques pas. Dès que son dos heurte un mur, la décédée se montre plutôt enjouée.

\- Cette fois, ton compte est bon.

Aussitôt, une pression sur le cou du fuyard s'exerce.

\- Jasper ! Reviens parmi nous !

Encore cette voix ! Toutefois, si une aide est présente, qu'elle se manifeste car Jasper craint le pire au sujet de son existence. Alors que l'air lui manque, le compagnon de Bellamy lance son couteau sur la mère de Clarke. Contrairement pour la guirlande, Abigail conserve sa gestuelle menaçante et laisse l'arme lui traverser le corps.

Riant à gorge déployée, la revenante serre encore plus son étreinte, provoquant la révulsion des yeux de Jasper. Sa cible n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant lui et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que le garçon lâche prise.

Se préparant à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière qui sépare les vivants des morts, l'habitant d'Arkadia ferme les paupières. Brusquement, son visage tourne violemment sur sa droite.

\- Réveille-toi bordel !

Quand Jasper ouvre les yeux, la cafétéria se montre silencieuse. Face au garçon, Miller. Affolé, le garçon regarde autour d'eux et remarque l'absence du fantôme.

\- Où est-elle ? Demande-t-il.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- D'Abigail.

Voulant être sûr que la défunte n'est plus dans les parages, Jasper s'éloigne du mur et sort de l'enceinte protectrice du comptoir. Evoluant dans la pièce, il se montre soulagé en constatant qu'il est seul avec Miller. Se retournant pour discuter avec celui-ci, Jordan a besoin de comprendre.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

\- Je t'ai suivi depuis que je t'ai croisé dans le couloir il y a de cela quelques minutes. Tout porte à croire que tu m'as fait une jolie crise de somnambulisme.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

Si les dires de Miller sont véridiques, Jasper en est heureux tout en s'inquiétant. Tout d'abord, son agression par Abigail résultait de son imagination. Par contre, depuis quand vit-il ses rêves avec autant d'intensité ?

En son for intérieur, le garçon espère n'avoir blessé personne lors de son déplacement. Peut-être que Miller est à même de lui apporter cette réponse.

\- J'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

\- Nous étions seuls dans le couloir.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Par contre, il serait bien que tu parles de tes crises à un médecin.

\- Je crois aussi mais avant de retourner dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de m'assurer de ta discrétion.

\- Ne te tracasse pas à ce sujet.

Jasper savait que Miller allait lui fournir les mots qu'il voulait entendre.

Soudain, le petit-ami de Bellamy se met à frisonner, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de celui qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Tu as froid ? Demande ce dernier.

\- Non. C'est sûrement une conséquence de mon cauchemar. Si Bellamy était ici, je lui aurais demandé de me prendre dans ses bras pour m'apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Je ne suis pas ton mec mais je peux te rendre ce service si tu es d'accord.

Suite à cette proposition, Jasper regarde attentivement son camarade. Après tout, quel mal y a-t-il à se blottir dans l'étreinte d'un pote ? Sans trop réfléchir, Jordan accepte mais se garde du moindre sourire lorsque Miller s'approche. Dès que les garçons se font face, celui a la peau foncée passe ses bras atour de la taille de Jasper.

Une fois que son menton se pose sur l'épaule se son ami, le somnambule se sent beaucoup mieux. Dans cette étreinte, il s'abandonne totalement. Cet apport de réconfort aurait pu durer plus longtemps si la porte d'entrée de la cafétéria ne s'était pas mise en mouvement. Une fois ouverte, Bellamy fait son apparition et cesse d'avancer lorsqu'il voit son homme dans les bras de Miller.

\- Jasper ?

Aussitôt, l'appelé se libère de la source de réconfort mais regarde son camarade pour tenter de comprendre ce qui est train de se passer. Toutefois, il ne parvient pas à deviner le mystère qui se cache derrière ce comportement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bellamy.

En entendant ce prénom, Jasper délaisse totalement Miller pour se retourner. Là, il remarque enfin la présence de son homme. Ne s'attendant pas à les voir ainsi, le frère d'Octavia secoue négativement de la tête avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Attends !

Jasper commence à se lancer à sa poursuite lorsqu'il s'arrête à la hauteur de la porte. Devant son immobilité soudaine, Miller s'interroge.

\- Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ?

\- Non.

Cette fois, l'homme décide de faire a la réalité de la situation. Il profite d'être avec son camarade pour tout lui avouer.

\- Notre couple traverse sa première crise.

\- Sérieux ?

Le garçon se retourne légèrement et répond positivement. Etonné par cette nouvelle, Miller souhaite en savoir plus. Bien sûr, il agit de la sorte pour essayer d'aider les deux amoureux, pas pour nourrir une certaine curiosité malsaine.

\- Lorsqu'on s'est rendu à Polis, Abigail m'a fait une remarque que je n'ai pas trop apprécié. Je me suis éloigné du groupe pour ne pas faire d'histoire mais Bellamy est venu me rejoindre pour savoir si j'allais bien. Là, il a prit la défense de cette femme avant que celle-ci l'énerve à son tour.

\- Il est venu te présenter ses excuses ?

\- Oui mais pour moi, c'était trop facile. Depuis, nous sommes en froid.

Maintenant qu'il connaît l'histoire, Miller comprend mieux.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu ne l'as pas rattrapé ?

\- Oui car je me fous complètement de ce qu'il peut penser.

\- Au risque de briser votre histoire ?

Jasper hausse les épaules, inquiétant celui qui lui tient compagnie depuis quelques minutes.

\- C'est ton subconscient qui s'est exprimé ce soir. Cette histoire avec la mère de Clarke prend trop de proportions à mes yeux.

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- En discuter, simplement.


	22. Chapter 22

Il doit vivre.

Grâce à une autorisation spéciale obtenue par Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln viennent d'entrer dans une cavité souffrant cruellement d'un manque de lumière naturelle. Ce lieu, divisé en deux parties, compte un occupant particulier.

Par son statut de prisonnier, Murphy peut jouir de cet espace comme bon lui semble. Toutefois, l'homme est allongé sur le sol et sa respiration est sifflante.

Affaibli par le virus qu'il a contracté en croulant entre ces murs humides, l'homme ne peut recevoir correctement ses visiteurs. Pourtant, Octavia l'incite au son de sa voix.

\- Bonjour Murphy.

En guise de réponse, le souffrant est victime d'une violente quinte de toux. De son côté, Lincoln l'observe et en vient à la réflexion suivante.

\- Voilà une sanction bien méritée.

Voulant être sûr que le prisonnier de Lexa ne simule pas, Lincoln s'approche de la grille de sa cellule et le contemple attentivement. Lors de cette observation, le compagnon de la demoiselle parvient à entendre quelques mots, prononcés d'une voix affaiblie.

\- Le spectacle vous plaît ?

Malgré les nombreuses raisons qui pourraient le pousser à vouloir sa mort, Lincoln conserve le silence. Alors qu'il se retourne pour connaître les intentions de sa dulcinée, l'homme voit un objet métallique entre les mains de cette dernière.

\- Octavia, s'étonne le natif. Que fais-tu ?

\- Je me prépare à abréger ses souffrances.

Cette excuse ne constituait pas la véritable raison de leur visite. Aussitôt, Lincoln se place entre la grille de la prison et la femme qu'il aime. Devant cette attitude, la sœur de Bellamy s'interroge.

\- A mon tour de te demander ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise.

\- En épargnant sa vie ? Pousse-toi s'il te plaît !

En répondant par la négation, son soupirant semble bien motivé. Voulant lui prouver sa détermination, la femme campe sur ses positions et garde son arme braquée devant elle. Dommage que les geôliers ont veillé à allumer les quelques torches accrochées aux murs de la cellule. Cet éclairage artificiel offre une visibilité parfaite à Octavia.

\- Lexa va lui offrir une mort digne de ce nom, commence Lincoln. Si tu lui ôtes ce privilège, sa colère va s'abattre sur toi.

\- Et alors ? Murphy sera mort avant que je quitte cet endroit sordide.

\- Certes mais tu pourras bien rencontrer le même sort et j'aurais beau faire tout mon possible pour la dissuader de te tuer, elle cherchera à avoir ta peau.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je suis l'un de ses sujets et je l'a connais mieux que toi.

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Même si Clark a un minimum d'influence sur sa compagne, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle puisse sauver la vie d'Octavia.

Pourtant, le mec qui est allongé sur le sol est une véritable crevure et la mort est vraiment le seul sort qu'il mérite. Comment faire ? Prendre sur elle pour échapper à la fureur de l'amante de Clarke ?

\- Lexa sera d'accord pour que j'assiste à son exécution ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait.

\- Compte sur moi.

Pendant ce temps, Murphy a suivi toute la conversation et son contenu ne l'enchante pas des masses. Il s'empresse de faire part de ses impressions mais voilà qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux contrecarre ses projets.

Lorsque ce trouble cesse, sa voix se fait entendre.

\- Je devrais me réjouir mais en fait, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Cela t'étonne ?

La femme range son arme dans l'étui accroché à sa ceinture et s'approche de la grille. Méfiant à cause de son impulsivité, Lincoln juge prudent de conserver un œil sur sa bien-aimée.

\- Tu as veillé à pourrir nos existences et au retour, on devrait se montrer clément ? De quel droit exiges-tu qu'on te laisse encore respirer ?

Cette fois, mais avec quelques difficultés, John quitte sa position allongée pour s'asseoir. Désormais, Octavia peut le contempler droit dans les yeux et peut se rendre compte à quel point il est lamentable.

De la crasse est présente sur une bonne moitié de son visage tandis qu'une curieuse substance translucide rend l'ensemble brillant. Une matière qui s'écoule de narines du condamné semble en être à l'origine et c'est avec un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres que Muphy l'interroge.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour statuer de mon sort ?

\- Parce que tu n'as pas agit de la même façon en cherchant à nous tuer ?

\- J'avais une bonne raison.

\- Je suis curieuse de l'entendre.

\- Je vous suis supérieur dans tous les domaines.

Là, la sœur de Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. Si vraiment il était aussi supérieur, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réussit à vivre ailleurs que dans cette cellule ? Ce mec est pathétique et la femme voir subitement clair dans son jeu.

\- En fait, tu es tellement supérieur qu'un domaine persiste à t'échapper.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui de ta mort. C'est pour cette raison que tu discutes avec moi. Comme je possède une arme, tu préfères crever de cette façon plutôt que par le sort que t'a réservé Lexa.

Percé à jour, Murphy ne dit plus rien tandis que la femme se détourne de lui. Alors qu'elle s'approche de l'unique issue débouchant sur cet endroit, John profère une menace.

\- Tu es morte !

Octavia cesse sa progression tandis que son homme toise celui retenu dans la cellule.

\- Dès que je serais dehors, enchaîne le malade, je ferais le nécessaire vous concernant. En tout cas, je vous recommande d'être vigilant dans les prochains jours.

\- Pourquoi ? Cherche à savoir le natif.

\- Au sein de ce magnifique endroit qui se nomme Arkadia, Monty n'a jamais été mon unique pion.

Cette fois, la sœur de Bellamy ne souhaite plus se retenir et fait son retour face à la geôle. Sortant son arme pour la seconde fois de cette rencontre, la femme braque le souffrant. Devant ce comportement, Murphy fait moins le mariole et se tourne vers Lincoln. Là, il espère y trouver un salut mais l'habitant de la Terre ne fait rien pour calmer celle qui fait battre son coeur.

\- Qui devons-nous craindre ? Demande Octavia.

\- Même sous la menace de ton arme, je ne te dirais rien.

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Octavia baisse son arme et pointe l'une des jambes de John. Une fois sa cible dans le viseur, la demoiselle actionne la détente et voilà qu'une balle traverse la petite distance qui l'a maintenait éloigné du captif.

Sous cette vive douleur, Murphy s'écroule sur sa droite et s'empare de sa jambe blessée à l'aide de ses mains. Tout en hurlant sa détresse, la jouet de Lexa désire que les gardes de cette dernière se manifestent au plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, personne n'arrive.

Alors que la guerrière glisse une nouvelle balle dans la chambre de son arme, John se confesse :

\- C'est votre nouveau chef.


	23. Chapter 23

Un véritable monstre.

Depuis quelques jours, Murphy semble se porter beaucoup mieux alors que son sort n'a guère évolué. Toujours enfermé dans sa cellule, le prisonnier se livre actuellement à un étrange rituel. En effet, debout face à la paroi du fond de sa geôle, le manipulateur lèche la moisissure présente sur la pierre. Alors que son visage devrait grimacer suite au goût curieux de sa source d'alimentation, Murphy reste imperturbable. Toutefois, lorsque des pas résonnent dans le couloir qui mène jusqu'à son petit royaume, le garçon s'empresse de s'éloigner du mur.

Curieux de connaître ses premiers visiteurs de cette nouvelle journée, il sourit légèrement lorsque ses yeux se posent sur les minois d'Octavia et de Marcus. Etonnée de voir ce dernier en ces lieux, John se fait la réflexion qu'un événement important a dû se produire sur le campement. Par contre, au regard déterminé que lui porte la femme, le captif comprend qu'il va en prendre pour son grade.

\- Tu viens sans arme cette fois ? Demande-t-il.

S'attendant à l'entendre répondre, il s'interroge lorsque c'est Kane qui prend la parole.

\- Il aurait peut-être été préférable qu'elle le soit car là, c'est la patience du campement tout entier qui est à son paroxysme.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'ai-je encore fait ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, siffle Marcus. Octavia a perdu celui qu'elle aimait et par ta faute.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Parce que son mec a ouvert les yeux sur leur relation pathétique, c'est moi qu'on vient trouver ? Vous me filez la gerbe !

A l'entente de ces propos, Octavia prend sur elle et serre les poings. Même si Murphy est le captif de Lexa, la demoiselle se fout complètement de la sanction qu'elle pourrait écopée si jamais elle devait perdre son sang froid. Maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que celui qui se tient derrière les barreaux s'amuse à la titiller. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle a accepté la proposition de Marcus, ce qui explique pourquoi il se tient à ses côtés.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ce type de perte mais de son élimination par l'une de tes marionnettes.

\- Monty ? Je savais qu'il ferait du bon travail tôt ou tard.

\- Arrête !

En haussant la voix comme il vient de le faire, Marcus n'a pu éviter de frapper les barreaux du plat de sa main droite. Excédé par le comportement de celui qui se tient face à lui, l'ancien chef des Arkadiens tente de retrouver son calme.

\- Là encore, tu fais exprès de tourner autour de la réalité mais ce n'est pas grave car cette fois, notre requête a été entendu, ce qui me comble de joie.

Est-ce du bluff ou du sérieux ? Pour le savoir, l'ancien malade prononce une question.

\- De quelle requête parles-tu ?

\- De ton exécution, lui répond Octavia. Tu y passes dans deux jours et compte sur moi pour être aux premières loges.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Et pourtant …

Fière de ce sort, la petite sœur de Bellamy affiche un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Ne sachant pas s'il doit se fier à ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Murphy compte sur son génie pour se sortir de cette dangereuse situation. Pour cela, ce dernier va devoir continuer son régime alimentaire même si celui-ci est déplaisant et sûrement qu'une nouvelle manipulation sera à mettre en place.

Alors que John attend que ses visiteurs se montrent bavard sur le dernier sujet évoqué, de nouveaux pas se manifestent dans le corridor. Curieuse, Octavia quitte Marcus pour savoir qui viens les rejoindre et utilise sa voix pour rajouter de l'inquiétude chez son ennemi.

\- Te voilà enfin Indra.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la native arrive auprès de son élève et ne peut s'empêcher de concentrer son attention sur le prisonnier de son leader.

\- La vie est injuste, finit-elle par lâcher. Il est à notre portée et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour lui ôter la vie.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'un question de temps.

Visiblement, Indra est toute aussi touchée par la perte de Lincoln et se présence est justifiable. Cependant, la guerrière n'est pas ici pour insulter le fils de chien qui se tient à un mètre d'elle.

Si Indra est présente, c'est pour apporter la nouvelle que sa protégée espérait depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Lexa a accepté de me voir et j'ai pu la mettre au courant au sujet de Lincoln.

\- Et alors ?

\- Dans deux jours, ce monstre recevra la sentence qu'il mérite.

\- Voilà ce que j'appelle une excellente nouvelle, merci beaucoup Indra.

Alors que la petite amie du natif décédé est sur le point d'exulter, son amie poursuit tout en souhaitant que sa seconde annonce lui provoquera autant de joie.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Lexa te propose de t'en charger toi-même selon l'arme de ton choix.

Octavia n'en demandait pas plus. Maintenant que la vie de Murphy est entre ses mains, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle savoure pleinement cet instant. Cependant, avant de retourner auprès de la cellule, la compagne de Lincoln tient à se montrer reconnaissante.

\- Merci mon amie, j'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Si tu veux vraiment me rendre la pareille, veille à ce qu'il souffre le plus possible.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse.

Avant de se quitter, les deux femmes hochent verticalement de la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Indra est partie vaquer à ses occupations, Octavia demeure avec Marcus. Tout en faisant son retour auprès de la cellule, elle s'étonne de ne pas l'entendre prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Sa sentence vous déplaît ?

\- Au contraire.

Rassurée de cette réponse venant de la bouche de l'homme, Octavia plante son regard dans celui de Murphy tout en lui adressant un très joli sourire. Réalisant que la partie est sur le point de s'achever pour sa petite personne, John se doit de trouver une solution et à toute vitesse.

\- Tu penses avoir le courage et la force de me tuer ?

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment, la réponse est oui.

S'il veut trouver une clef à son problème, le prisonnier va devoir la faire parler un maximum. Ainsi, pendant son temps de parole, Murphy pourra en profiter pour réfléchir.

\- Tu sais déjà l'arme que tu vas utiliser ?

\- Un poignard fera l'affaire.

\- Pour que mon agonie soit plus longue ?

\- Exactement.

Tout en rêvant de ce jour, Octavia ne se montre guère surprise lorsque Marcus prend la parole à son tour. Par contre, elle se demande où il veut en venir avec sa question.

\- C'est quoi que tu as sur le coin des lèvres ?

Espérant que ce n'est pas des traces de son étrange repas, John s'empresse de passer le revers de sa manche droite contre sa bouche. Une fois ce geste réalisé, le garçon se veut curieux et regarde le résultat. Comme il le craignait, c'était bien de la moisissure qui reposait sur sa peau mais le captif se montre confiant concernant les capacités intellectuelles limitées de ceux qui se tiennent face à lui.

\- Alors, persiste Kane, c'est quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sa réponse sonne faux et les deux individus venus lui rendre visite ne sont pas dupes. Reste à savoir ce que le criminel cache. Cela a peut-être un lien avec cette sensation de changement sur lequel la sœur de Bellamy n'arrive pas à définir.

Voulant à tout prix trouver le nouveau secret de John, Octavia poursuit son observation de la cellule, ce qui déplaît fortement à son unique occupant.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Ignorant l'interrogation, la jeune femme poursuit sa contemplation. Au bout d'un moment, le mystère est percé mais témoigner son dégoût semble être sa préoccupation première. Rapidement, une grimace fait son apparition sur son visage.

\- Tu es vraiment répugnant, finit-elle par dire.

\- Octavia ? Se mêle Marcus.

\- Depuis notre arrivée dans cette salle, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Maintenant, je sais de quoi il retourne.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il se nourrit de la moisissure présente sur les murs.

Suite à cette révélation, Marcus est à deux doigts d'être autant écoeuré que celle qui se tient à ses côtés. Dans sa cellule, John est surpris de constater que son futur bourreau soit aussi perspicace.

\- Cela doit expliquer pourquoi sa santé s'est autant améliorée ces derniers jours, poursuit la femme.

\- Des propriétés médicinales qu'on ignore ?

\- Nous comme Lexa visiblement. On va devoir l'informer de cette découverte.

Marcus concentre son attention sur le second homme présent dans la salle tout en rêvant de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver très prochainement. Si jamais la petite-amie de Clark décide de le transférer dans une seconde cellule, il faudrait que celle-ci soit bien plus austère que l'actuelle.

\- Il faudrait en prélever et en ramener au campement en vue d'effectuer des recherches. Si ce champignon possède de telles vertues, nous n'aurons plus peur de contracter la moindre maladie.

\- Je pense que nous pourrons faire la demande auprès de Lexa. D'ailleurs, cela me fait songer que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici puisque nous avons obtenu sa condamnation.

Octavia tourne le dos à sa future victime aussitôt suivi de Marcus. Alors que les deux compagnons s'approchent de l'entrée du couloir, Murphy se précipite sur les barreaux. De ses poings, il les frappe pour attirer l'attention de ses visiteurs sans réussir.

Cette fois, au lieu de leur reprocher la moindre faute, le garçon ne tarde pas à s'insulter mentalement. Dès le départ, s'il avait manigancé habilement contre ceux de son campement, cette cellule ne ferait pas partie de son quotidien. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que son piège se referme sur lui-même ? A bien y réfléchir, tout est de la faute de Bellamy.

Si ce dernier ne l'avait pas exilé, Murphy serait encore dehors à l'heure qu'il est et ses idées de complot ne seraient jamais venues lui effleurer l'esprit. Si la chance avait été de son côté dès le début de son arrivée sur cette planète, peut-être vivrait-il dans une hutte, au sein d'une communauté dans laquelle chaque membre aurait chanter les louanges de sa vivacité d'esprit.

Au lieu de cela, il croule dans cette misérable cellule humide où la moisissure présente sur les parois constitue sa seule nourriture. Grâce à elle, il est vrai que John se porte beaucoup mieux mais tout de même.

Jamais le prisonnier n'avait pensé que sa vie s'achèverait de cette manière.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Murphy se laisse tomber sur ses genoux et baisse la tête comme un vaincu.

\- Si jamais je m'en sors vivant, commence-t-il, je fais la promesse de ne plus rien tenter contre eux et de mener ma vie loin d'ici.

Pendant ce temps, Octavia et Marcus sortent à l'air libre mais s'immobilisent à l'entrée du bâtiment dans lequel reposent les cellules. Néanmoins, comme deux gardes natifs se tiennent des deux côtés de l'issue, l'homme préfère poursuivre sa route en espérant que la demoiselle lui emboîte le pas sans poser de question. Hélas…

\- Où allez-vous ?

Gardant le silence, Marcus poursuit sa route. Quelques minutes plus tard, voilà que la sœur de Bellamy marche à ses côtés, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment. Je cherche juste un moyen de mettre la main sur cette moisissure sans attirer l'attention de nos amis.

\- Quand vous parlez de nos amis, vous voulez dire …

\- Oui.

Octavia s'interroge suite aux paroles prononcées par son accompagnateur. Généralement, Marcus fait confiance au peuple des natifs mais s'il commence à comploter contre ces derniers, reste à savoir pour quel motif.

\- Un plan de guerre ? Questionne la guerrière.

\- Non. Je souhaite seulement que notre peuple possède une belle avancée médicale par rapport aux autres humains évoluant sur notre Terre.

\- C'est une version à laquelle j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire.

Soudainement, Kane cesse de se déplacer et se tourne pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Voulant poursuivre cette conversation, l'élève d'Indra imite les gestes de l'homme pour que son regard croise le sien.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- De cette découverte. Ces gens foulent le sol de cette planète depuis de nombreuses années et ils n'ont jamais cherché à percer l'ensemble de ses secrets.

\- Ils ont tout de même de sacrées découvertes à leur actif.

\- Certes mais je suis convaincu que le hasard n'y est pas étranger. Si jamais le pouvoir de guérison de ce champignon est aussi puissant, nous allons pouvoir éliminer certains de nos médicaments qui n'auront plus aucune raison d'exister.

\- Nous ignorons s'il y a des effets secondaires.

\- C'est vrai mais Abigail et Jackson sont très doués dans l'univers de la recherche. A part dans ces cellules, où penses-tu qu'on pourrait en trouver ?

\- Des grottes, je présumé.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas perdre de temps. En attendant que j'arrive à mettre la main dessus, trouve Lexa pour l'informer de cette découverte.

Après avoir hoché positivement de la tête, Octavia se sépare de Marcus afin de mettre la main sur la geôlière de Murphy. Au même moment, Kane quitte l'enceinte native pour se glisser dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une grotte.


	24. Chapter 24

Je t'écoute.

Le jour s'est levé depuis quelques heures sur Arkadia. Alors que la veille a été une magnifique journée ensoleillée, cette accalmie appartient déjà à de l'histoire ancienne. Depuis ce matin, la pluie ne cesse de tomber et les premiers éternuements parmi les habitants du campement retentissent à intervalles irréguliers.

Loin de s'en inquiéter, Abigail est présente à l'infirmerie et vient tout juste de se poser face à son bureau. Aujourd'hui, l'accès à cette pièce est offerte qu'à une seule personne : Jasper. Même si leur relation s'est considérablement dégradée ces derniers temps, le médecin espère que le garçon sera fidèle au rendez-vous, du moins, pour son bien-être personnel. D'ailleurs, pour tuer le temps, Abigail réfléchi à la situation qui a causé cette détérioration et est prête à présenter des excuses. Toutefois, est-ce que son patient sera ouvert à ce mea culpa ?

En parlant de lui, le voilà qui approche de la porte de l'infirmerie. Guère emballé à l'idée de revoir celle qui occupe la pièce, Jasper est très tenté de faire demi-tour. Après tout, maintenant qu'il se porte comme un charme, l'ex petit-ami de Bellamy estime que ces rendez-vous ne sont plus vraiment utiles. Toutefois, il tient à faire connaître son avis sur la question à la sorcière en blouse blanche.

Alors que Jasper s'apprête à réduire à néant les derniers centimètres qui le sépare de la porte, des pas dans son dos se manifestent.

\- Cela me rassure de te voir ici.

Se figeant au son de cette voix, l'homme ne souhaite pas échanger avec celui qui arrive. Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne pourra pas se défiler sauf si le choix de rejoindre Abigail se fait plus fort. Se retournant pour faire face à Bellamy, son ancien amant conserve le silence et s'interroge sur les conneries que son interlocuteur s'apprête à sortir. Une fois que ce dernier s'arrête, Jasper va vite découvrir la réponse.

\- J'avais cru qu'avec nos différents, tu allais éviter Abigail.

\- C'est mon dernier rendez-vous.

Suite à cette annonce, Bellamy ne met pas longtemps pour sourire. Content pour l'être qui partageait sa vie sentimentale il y a de cela encore quelques jours, son expression joyeuse se volatilise de ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'une idée fait son nid dans son esprit. Est-ce une décision prise à deux ou Jasper est le seul à l'avoir décidé ?

\- Abigail doit être heureuse pour toi j'imagine.

\- Je ne sais pas et je me fous un peu de ce qu'elle pense.

\- Donc, c'est toi qui a pris cette décision ?

Jasper ne se donne pas la peine de lui répondre puisque celui qui se tient devant lui a tout compris. Dommage que son intelligence ne se soit pas manifestée lorsqu'il a été surpris dans les bras de Miller. D'ailleurs, ce constat le fait sourire. Se doutant d'en être le responsable, son ancien partenaire se fait curieux.

\- C'est moi qui te fait sourire ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est cool, cela veut dire que cela s'arrange pour nous deux ? Espère-t-il.

Dès que l'expression reposant sur les lèvres de Jasper disparaît, le frère de Octavia réalise qu'il s'est montré trop optimiste.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que notre histoire se soit arrangée alors que tu as décidé de ne pas croire un mot de la vérité ? Tu voudrais que je revienne vers toi comme si de rien ne s'était passé ? Tu as craqué ou quoi ?

Visiblement, Jasper lui en veut toujours et Bellamy voudrait améliorer les choses mais ignore de quelle façon il doit s'y prendre. Même si l'autre homme est venu le trouver ainsi que Miller pour tout lui expliquer, celui aux bouclettes sombres était encore en prise avec le doute et il avait besoin de temps.

Lors des jours qui ont suivi le rapprochement entre son homme et Miller, Bellamy a veillé à les observer à chaque fois qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Sur le moment, les deux garçons pris en faute vaquèrent à leurs occupations respectives. Au tout début, le suspicieux pensait être la cause de ce comportement. Néanmoins, Miller et Jasper agissaient toujours de la sorte à n'importe quel moment de la journée et l'homme jaloux s'est rendu à l'évidence.

Lorsqu'il s'est décidé à présenter ses excuses, Jasper lui a rigolé au nez tout en lui expliquant clairement que leur relation était au point mort.

Evoluant avec la douleur comme seule compagne, Bellamy a beaucoup de mal à donner le change, refusant que cette romance ne soit plus alimentée par des contacts réguliers et intenses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme sort de sa torpeur au moment où celui qui fait battre son coeur ouvre la porte pour respecter sa convocation.

\- On se voit plus tard ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Un vrai comique ce mec… Répond Jasper avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Restant un moment face à l'issue, Abigail s'interroge en le voyant faire.

\- Bonjour Jasper.

Cette phrase semble suffisante pour que l'homme retrouve sa mobilité puisque le voilà en train de s'éloigner de la porte. Dès qu'il se pose sur la chaise faisant face à celle du docteur, l'homme ne peut lui éviter ce regard sombre.

\- Pas très ravi d'être ici, je me trompe ?

\- Vous l'avez deviné toute seule ?

\- Ton comportement parle pour toi.

\- Il faut dire que vous avez tout faire pour, conclut-il.

Abigail sait qu'elle va devoir abandonner le sujet car celui-ci ne fera rien avancer. D'ailleurs, elle va y mettre un terme en se montrant sincère. Reste à savoir si Jasper sera ouvert suite à sa démarche.

\- Avant de commencer cette séance, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses suite à mon attitude envers toi.

Ne s'attendant nullement à cette attitude du médecin, l'ancien amant de Bellamy juge plus prudent de garder le silence. Après tout, il ignore si cette femme est capable de sincérité où si elle tente de le manipuler. Campant sur ses positions, le garçon se doit d'éclaircir un doute.

\- Vous évoquez ce qui s'est passé à Polis ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui doit me convaincre que vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

A cette question, la maman de Clarke ignore quoi lui répondre alors qu'elle avait tenté de se préparer à cet échange. De toute manière, Jasper est un homme difficile à convaincre et elle le savait bien avant leur existence sur cette planète. Comment réussir à le mettre en confiance à ce sujet ?

Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche, c'est son patient qui se montre plus rapide.

\- Vous devriez consulter.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Tôt ou tard, cette attitude déplaisante reprendra le dessus et un jour, les conséquences qui en découleront seront terribles.

Celui qui se tient de l'autre côté du bureau est réaliste. Si un jour, elle se permet ce comportement avec une autre personne, que lui arrive-t-elle ? Et cette idée de consulter ? Pour connaître la source et l'attaquer rapidement ne lui paraît pas si mauvaise. Jackson serait-il d'accord pour recevoir ses confessions ?

\- Je tiens à vous dire également que cette séance sera la dernière, lâche Jasper.

Etonnée d'entendre cette décision, Abigail veut en savoir plus à ce sujet.

\- A cause de moi ?

\- Non car j'estime que c'est dorénavant une perte de temps alors que je me porte beaucoup mieux.

\- Plus d'envie suicidaire ?

\- Non mais j'espère ne plus m'attacher aux gens comme si j'ai su le faire auparavant.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas avec Bellamy ?

\- Nous avons rompu.

\- Quoi ?

Abigail n'était pas au courant à ce sujet. En lisant la surprise sur son visage, c'est autour de Jasper de se montrer stupéfait. Comment cette femme a pu passer à côté de cette information alors qu'une grande partie du campement est au courant ? Tandis qu'il cherche lui-même la cause de ce mystère, la voix d'Abigail se fait entendre.

\- C'est triste, vous étiez mignons ensemble.

\- Vraiment ?

La femme hoche positivement de la tête. Dans ses yeux, Jasper lit de la sincérité et cette fois, la dureté de son visage disparaît. Cette femme est-elle la seule à penser ainsi les concernant ? Si c'est le cas, il se doit de connaître le fond de sa pensée. Néanmoins, si son avis l'intéresse à ce point, c'est que son histoire avec Bellamy n'est pas tout à fait finie. Y aurait-il encore quelque chose à sauver ?

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- Oui et si je peux vous êtes d'une aide quelconque pour tous les deux, j'en serais ravie.

\- Je crois pouvoir m'en passer.

Elle est gentille mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Après tout, c'est un peu à cause d'elle si les deux garçons en sont arrivés à cette situation. Même si son intervention part d'une bonne intention, qui lui dit que les événements ne se seraient pas envenimés encore plus ? Par contre, il n'est pas dit que Jasper retournera à ses occupations habituelles une fois ce rendez-vous terminé car une folle envie de rejoindre Bellamy pour connaître ses motivations réelles se fait de plus en plus forte.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu si je peux me permettre d'être indiscrète ?

\- Elle est sérieuse ? Dit-il avant d'enchaîner. Bellamy a jugé préférable de prendre votre défense le jour de notre ballade à Polis. Ensuite, il m'a trouvé dans les bras de Miller juste parce que j'avais fait un cauchemar qui m'avait vraiment perturbé.

\- Un cauchemar ?

Au tour de Jasper de secouer la tête positivement avant de se réfugier dans le silence. Il doute sur le bien fondé d'une telle révélation mais pourtant, l'homme prend son courage à deux mains.

\- J'ai rêvé de vous. Vous étiez dans ma chambre alors que j'avais fermé la porte à clef et une fois face à moi, vous avez décidé de m'agresser.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. J'ai usé pour sortir de ma chambre et une fois dans le couloir, je me suis dit que la cafeteria pourrait-être un bon refuge. Lors de ma fuite, j'étais loin de penser que je ferais une crise de somnambulisme.

\- Ta première ?

\- J'espère que oui.

Jusqu'à présent, personne est venue trouver Jasper pour lui rapporter d'éventuels faits et gestes lorsqu'il est victime d'un tel trouble. Du côté d'Abigail, c'est pareil. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait fait le nécessaire pour trouver son patient et discuter avec lui en vue d'une solution ou du moins, d'une prescription.

\- Ton cauchemar ne s'est pas arrêté là je présume ?

\- Non. Je me suis caché derrière le comptoir mais grâce à votre intuition, vous n'avez pas mis longtemps pour me retrouver. Là, j'ai crains pour ma vie et alors que vous étiez en train de mettre tout en œuvre pour la détruire, j'ai entendu une voix masculine.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Non, Miller. Il m'avait entendu hurler et n'a pas hésité à voler à mon secours.

\- Je vois. C'est suite à cela que tu t'es retrouvé dans ses bras ?

\- Ouais. J'avais besoin d'être rassuré à cause de mon rêve et comme il était là… Et c'est là que Bellamy…

\- Et tu lui as expliqué ?

\- Oui et il ne veut pas me croire. Même Miller a tenté de lui faire comprendre mais il perdu son temps.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi con.

A la fin de cette phrase, Jasper lève son regard et ne peut s'empêcher de fixer la femme de se yeux grands ouverts. Se rendant compte de sa franchise déplacée, Abigail porte sa main droite devant sa bouche avant de formuler des excuses.

Pour évacuer cette gêne, la femme enchaîne en retrouvant son professionnalisme.

\- Si jamais ton somnambulisme fait son retour et à de nombreuses reprises, viens me voir. J'aurais sûrement une solution à te proposer pour t'aider, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Après tout, le fait que Jordan désire être maître de sa vie sans le moindre accompagnement peut devenir un exercice. Une solution alternative peut-être envisagée.

\- Nous n'allons pas cesser nos entretiens malgré ta requête.

\- Mais …

\- Mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur ta motivation réelle et je te propose de les espacer pour être que tout se passe bien. Donc, je t'invite à venir me voir dans une trentaine de jours, à la même heure, cela te convient ?

Jasper se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Voilà un compromis auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Cela lui prouve également que sa guérison est proche et si tout se passe bien pour lui, ces séances ne seront plus qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres.

\- Par contre, continue-t-elle. Si tu as besoin de me voir avant, la porte de ce bureau t'est ouverte.

\- Entendu.

Comme pour signaler la fin de cette entrevue, Abigail rassemble plusieurs documents reposant sous ses yeux avant de les glisser dans une chemise en papier coloré. Sur le coin inférieur droit de celle-ci, le nom et le prénom de son patient.

\- Autre chose ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Dans ce cas, nous nous voyons dans un mois.

Jordan se lève sous le regard bienveillant de son médecin. Très rapidement, il déserte la pièce tandis que la mère de Clarke reste seule pour mieux réfléchir. Même si Jasper lui a interdit, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. En tout cas, elle se fait la promesse d'avoir une discussion avec Bellamy dans la journée car ce dernier doit absolument arrêter ses conneries.

Lorsque Jasper arrive à la porte de sa chambre, il est heureux de voir Bellamy. Ce dernier l'attendait, dos appuyé contre le mur mais contrairement à son ancien amant, aucune émotion n'est lisible sur son visage. Aussitôt, le locataire de la chambre ne met pas longtemps pour se montrer méfiant avant de se rappeler ses nouvelles intentions. A cet instant, le garçon commence à se détendre tandis que Bellamy abandonne le mur.

\- Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ?

\- En quelque sorte. Abigail a décidé d'espacer nos rendez-vous. Désormais, j'irai la voir dans trente jours.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu long ?

Alors qu'il avait porté sa main jusqu'à la poignée de la porte, Jasper l'éloigne et se tourne légèrement vers Bellamy pour lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu estimes que je suis encore fragile ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'arrive pas à ne plus m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Je vais très bien désormais Bellamy et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on se tracasse pour ma personne.

Quoiqu'il dira ou réalisera, le frère de Octavia ne pourra alléger la tension qui règne entre lui et celui qu'il aime. Toutefois, une question lui brûle les lèvres.

\- Tu crois que nous avons encore une chance tous les deux ?

\- Tant que tu seras persuadé que j'ai une liaison avec Miller, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, la réponse est non.


	25. Chapter 25

Je suis libre.

Deux mois… Cela va faire deux mois que Murphy s'est échappé de sa geôle et qu'il tente de mener un semblant de vie dans une forêt. Bien sûr, l'évadé a veillé à ne pas opter pour l'une de celles se situant autour d'Arkadia et encore moins pour celles près de Polis. Pour être sûr d'être en sécurité, l'homme n'a pas hésité à marcher des jours entiers pour mettre de la distance entre lui et ses ennemis.

Depuis une semaine, John vit dans un bois accueillant et regorgeant de vivres, ce qui lui permet de retrouver des forces à chaque fois qu'il en ressent le besoin et le soir, il rejoint l'intérieur creux d'un chêne afin de s'y reposer, à l'abri. Habituellement, l'ancien camarade de Bellamy aurait profité de cette tranquillité pour mettre au point un plan histoire de se venger. Actuellement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Désormais, Murphy espère trouver une communauté bienveillante qui saura l'accepter et dans laquelle il pourra mener une existence paisible. Toutefois, pour vivre une telle utopie, il doit continuer à avancer tout en espérant que la chance sera de son côté.

Pour le moment, l'évadé profite d'une rivière pour se laver et lorsqu'il y entre jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau arrive à ses épaules, ses oreilles perçoivent des voix féminines. Aussitôt, le garçon regarde autour de lui et trouve un buisson imposant pas très loin de la berge. Ni une ni deux, John s'empresse de le rejoindre pour se cacher derrière même s'il veille à garder un œil sur les personnes qui viennent d'apparaître de l'autre côté de la rivière.

\- Comment…

L'homme referme subitement la bouche. Après tout, s'il désire ne pas retourner en prison, la discrétion est de mise.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa s'approche de la rivière et pose un genou sur le sable humide de la berge. Alors que la guerrière veille à s'abreuver, Clarke demeure à ses côtés et surveille les environs.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas abandonner ? Demande-t-elle à son amie.

\- Non. J'ai fait la promesse à Octavia de lui remettre pour qu'elle puisse obtenir réparation et je ferais tout pour réparer cette erreur.

\- Tu n'y est pour rien Lexa.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Lexa se relève et passe son avant-bras droit pour s'essuyer les lèvres. Dès que son membre repose le long de son corps, la native se tourne vers sa petite amie pour lui répondre droit dans les yeux.

\- Si j'avais veillé à placer un garde qui m'était totalement loyal, nous n'en serons pas là. Quand je pense que cela fait déjà soixante jours que nous le traquons et que nous sommes toujours dans l'attente d'un indice…

Tant pis si Octavia ne peut pas lui donner la mort qu'il mérite. A la limite, Lexa peut la charger d'une nouvelle mission ainsi que quelques hommes. Si elle reçoit l'ordre de traquer Murphy et de l'éliminer à la moindre occasion, la sœur de Bellamy sera heureuse. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir songé avant de partir.

\- Il est temps d'arrêter.

La guerrière native s'éloigne de sa compagne pour marcher en direction du sentier par lequel elles sont arrivées. Devant ce changement de comportement, Clarke s'empresse de la rejoindre. Très vite, les deux femmes arrivent à la lisière de la forêt et discutent tout en rejoignant des gardes.

\- Il s'est lassé de nous, fait savoir Lexa.

Et celle-ci a raison. Si Murphy était incapable de la moindre réflexion intelligente, il se serait manifesté depuis longtemps. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent.

\- Et puis il est temps de tourner la page. Maintenant qu'il a disparu des forêts alentours, nous allons pouvoir poursuivre nos existences.

\- Oui et nous en avons tous besoin.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Polis et Arkadia n'ont pas coulé de jours heureux. Serait-il possible qu'une nouvelle page est en train de se tourner ? Si c'est un aperçu de l'avenir, Clarke se montre curieuse.

\- Tu vas totalement abandonnée ?

\- Non. Dès qu'on arrive à Polis, je convoque Octavia.

\- Tu vas l'utiliser pour obtenir la vie de Murphy ?

\- Oui.

Clarke ignore quoi penser de cette idée. En fait, Lexa voudrait abandonner mais comme elle se sent fautive face à Octavia, il est normal qu'elle persiste encore. Voilà une existence que la fille d'Abigail ne voudrait pas connaître.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va réussir ?

\- Je ne sais pas te dire Clark mais j'ai une forte intuition… Et puis de toute manière, j'ignore à qui m'en remettre.

\- Je suis plutôt bonne pour la traque.

Lexa sourit à l'écoute de cette phrase. Elle sait pour quelle raison sa partenaire a prononcé ces mots. Toutefois, la native ne souhaite pas voir s'éloigner celle qu'elle aime, surtout sur plusieurs mois. Voilà pourquoi son choix s'est porté sur l'élève d'Indra.

\- J'ignore le temps que cela risque de prendre mais avec Octavia, je suis sûre d'obtenir sa tête.

Et cela veut dire qu'elles vont devoir vont devoir attendre plusieurs semaines afin d'obtenir un résultat concluant ? Clarke est bien contente que le choix se soit porté sur la sœur de Bellamy.

\- Cela va faire deux semaines qu'il est mort et pourtant, elle espère toujours le voir un jour ou à autre, dit Lexa. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être capable d'aimer autant.

\- Oui et cela explique pourquoi sa compagne est pleine de rage en ce moment. Avec de la chance, elle va partir dès ce soir.

\- C'est ce que j'espère entendre.

Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Si jamais Octavia parvient à mettre la main sur Murphy et l'anéantir, est-ce que cela l'aidera à passer à autre chose ? Clarke en doute fortement et puis bon, ce n'est pas elle qui commande aux natifs. D'ailleurs, elle ne fera rien pour dissuader celle qui évolue à ses côtés. Cette dernière, avançant, ne remarque pas l'arrêt de celle aux longs cheveux clairs. Cette dernière en profite pour regarder une dernière fois derrière elle et cette fois, ses yeux se posent sur le fuyard, se situant à quelques mètres de sa personne.

La guerrière pourrait donner l'alerte afin que cette histoire se termine correctement mais non. Discrètement, la femme lui fait signe de s'éclipser, ce qu'il fait rapidement. Une fois que l'homme disparaît de son champ de vision, Clarke entend des pas qui se rapprochent.

\- Un problème ? Demande sa bien-aimée.

\- Non. Je me disais juste que cet endroit est magnifique.

A cet instant, Lexa regarde à son tour dans la direction contemplée par son amie et ne remarque rien de surprenant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une forêt et une rivière.

\- Je sais et pourtant…

Aussitôt, Clarke se retourne pour reprendre son chemin, suivie de près par le leader des natifs. Elle espère que John s'enfoncera plus loin afin que sa compagne et Octavia ne puissent pas lui mettre la main dessus. Après tout, cette histoire mérite une autre issue, à ses yeux.


	26. Chapter 26

Allergique.

Le paysage qu'offre la Terre en cet après-midi de printemps ne motive personne à risquer un œil dehors. Depuis plusieurs heures, la pluie ne cesse de tomber alors qu'au sein d'Arkadia, la vie bat son plein. Habillé chaudement, Jasper déambule dans l'un des couloirs du campement lorsque ses yeux se posent sur une porte légèrement entrouverte. Intrigué, l'homme s'en approche et se concentre sur son ouïe pour entendre ce qui se dit à l'intérieur.

\- Je reste convaincu qu'on peut encore les améliorer, fait une première voix que Jasper reconnaît facilement.

\- Fais comme tu veux mais personnellement, je suis très heureux du résultat, lui répond une seconde.

Réalisant que Miller se tient derrière cette porte, le petit-ami de Bellamy juge plus prudent de poursuivre son chemin. Après tout, maintenant que son histoire sentimentale a trouvé une issue favorable, pas besoin de remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre sur Miller qui risque son visage au-delà de l'encadrement. Regardant d'un côté, il estime que la chance est contre lui avant de tourner son minois sur sa droite. Là, l'homme remarque Jasper et décide de solliciter son concours.

\- Jordan ?

A l'entente de son nom, le fuyard s'immobilise soudainement. Désormais, il ne peut plus poursuivre son chemin est c'est à contrecœur que ses semelles font demi-tour.

\- Oui ? Se contente-t-il de demander.

\- Tu veux bien nous filer un coup de mains ? Avec Monty, on tente de créer des parfums mais nous sommes actuellement divisés sur une question.

En temps habituel, Jasper aurait refusé mais suite à cette explication, le voilà qui hésite. Est-ce sa réconciliation avec Bellamy qui jour sur ses bonnes dispositions du moment ? En tout cas, l'homme s'approche de Miller pour formuler sa réponse.

\- Entendu.

Evitant de s'attarder dans le corridor, Jasper passe devant l'autre pour se glisser dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il évolue dans celle-ci, il se montre étonné suite au matériel qui repose sur l'unique table de la salle. Des tubes à essai sont là tandis que des kits de distillation reposent à proximité alors qu'un chauffe ballon se tient à l'une des extrémités du mobilier. Alors que d'autres équipements sont encore utilisés, deux flacons se tiennent devant cet ensemble. L'un contient un liquide rouge alors que le second renferme une solution bleutée.

Posant sa main sur le dos de Jasper, Miller l'incite à avancer alors que Monty est affairé avec d'autres récipients.

\- Nous avons un cobaye.

Dès que l'asiatique se retourne, il peine à se montrer emballé suite à l'identité du fameux volontaire. Aussitôt, le laborantin retrouve sa position initiale tout en adressant quelques mots à son partenaire.

\- J'ai du boulot. Veille à ce qu'il ne soit pas dans mes pattes.

Rapidement, l'ambiance de la pièce devient électrique. Bizarrement, Jasper ne relève pas ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Par contre, fuir les lieux pour vaquer à d'autres occupations lui effleure l'esprit. Alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour partir, son bras est attrapé par Miller qui n'hésite pas à le faire revenir sur ses pas.

\- Tu bosses pour moi donc, sois tranquille.

Le cobaye se montre serein. C'est juste qu'il ne souhaite pas voir sa journée se pourrir juste parce qu'il est en présence d'une personne avec qui les relations sont difficiles.

Tranquillement, Miller s'approche de la table et incite Jordan à en faire autant. Dès que celui-ci se tient à ses côtés, voilà que le nez du petit-ami de Bellamy commence à le démanger. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre la raison de cette gêne, il se gratte tout en attendant les directives.

\- Lequel veux-tu tester ? Le mien ou celui de Monty ?

\- Le tien.

Pourquoi poser la question alors que la réponse est évidente ? Sans perdre de temps, Miller attrape le flacon rouge et le propose à Jasper. Ce dernier s'en empare tout en positionnant son index sur le vaporisateur. L'homme dirige celui-ci vers son cou alors que son ami lui explique la composition de sa création.

\- Mon parfum résulte d'un mélange floral et fruité. J'espère qu'il saura te plaire.

Sincèrement, Jasper n'attend pas de grandes prouesses venant de l'apprenti-chimiste qui se tient face à lui. Dès qu'un soupçon de parfum est libéré par sa volonté, les démangeaisons de son nez se font plus fortes. Toutefois, et il le reconnaît aisément, la senteur est agréable et l'effluve mériterait d'égailler ses journées.

Voulant rendre la création à son propriétaire, Jordan porte sa main libre sur son nez et sa bouche avant d'éternuer. Quand Miller récupère son flacon, la gêne chez le cobaye s'intensifie, intriguant le garçon a la peau colorée.

\- Tout va bien Jasper ?

L'homme voudrait répondre mais son corps ne semble pas du même avis. Réalisant ce qui est passe, Miller prend une lingette anti-allergique pour frotter le cou de son camarade. Au bout de quelques secondes, le testeur se sent beaucoup mieux et n'hésite pas à remercier son sauveur.

\- Tu es allergique ? Demande-t-il quand même.

\- Normalement, non.

\- Voilà qui est curieux. Tu veux essayer celui de Monty ?

\- En espérant ne pas subir le même sort.

Cependant, Jasper n'est guère confiant concernant le prochain résultat. Au lieu de s'emparer du flacon comme il a su le faire lors de la première tentative, l'homme se montre méfiant. Cette fois, le patient d'Abigail évite de le saisir et préfère que cela soit Miller qui fasse la manipulation.

Alors que le nouveau parfum se dépose sur le cou de Jasper, ce dernier n'a pas l'air de souffrir d'un quelconque symptôme. Rassuré, le volontaire est le premier à s'exprimer sur ce constat.

\- Faut croire que Monty est plus doué que toi dans ce domaine.

Malgré cette critique, Miller ne se montre pas démonté pour autant. Si son premier parfum est loin d'être une réussite, il aura toujours le temps de corriger les erreurs. De son côté, Monty regarde attentivement son ancien meilleur ami et se veut rassuré. Si aucun symptôme à une quelconque allergie ne s'est manifestée, c'est que sa senteur est prête pour l'exploitation.

Alors que l'asiatique se tournait vers son partenaire pour échanger à propos d'une date, voilà que Jasper ne se sent pas très bien. Toutefois, au lieu de pouvoir utiliser sa voix pour les prévenir, l'homme se montre horrifié par la nouvelle taille de son cou.

Tenant son membre entre ses mains, la malheureuse victime ignore quoi faire pour attirer la concentration sur elle.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Lui demande Miller.

Pensant le trouver en pleine forme, le garçon au teint bronzé se montre préoccupé lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'état de Jasper. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le volontaire s'écroule sur le sol, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Rapidement, Miller pose un genou près du corps de son ami tandis que Monty vient les rejoindre, une seringue dans sa main droite. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre de quoi souffre Jordan, le concepteur du deuxième parfum plante l'aiguille dans l'un des bras du souffrant.

Une fois le remède éjecter, le petit-ami de Bellamy parvient à retrouver son souffle et bascule sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer calmement. La seringue à la main, Monty le regarde faire, ignorant les mots à exprimer dans ce type de situation.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû attendre un peu avant de les tester, lui lance Miller.

\- Oui mais grâce à Jasper, nous savons désormais que c'était la meilleure solution à adopter.

\- J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop nous en vouloir.

Dès que le cobaye quitte sa position pour se mettre sur son séant, les deux garçons attendent de connaître sa réaction. Toutefois, alors que Miller manifeste sa crainte en rentrant sa tête entre ses épaules, Monty est totalement décontracté.

Paisiblement, l'homme qui dégage plusieurs parfums floraux se masse le cou avant de parler.

\- En fait, vous avez cherché à me tuer ? Demande Jasper.

\- Non, lui répond l'asiatique.

\- En tout cas, vous devriez les conserver sous leur forme actuelle et travailler leur temps d'action, poursuit celui qui tente de se remettre de ses réactions allergiques.

A l'écoute de cette idée, les inventeurs s'observent et s'interrogent. Est-il possible de travailler sur deux projets à la fois ? Peut-être que d'autres personnes peuvent être embauchées ? En tout cas, avant de plancher sur de nouvelles possibilités, il faudrait déjà prendre quelques minutes pour s'organiser.

Alors que Jasper vérifie que l'ensemble de ses organes sont fonctionnels, les chimistes continuent d'échanger sur le futur de leur création réciproque.

\- Il va devoir bosser avec nous, continue Monty.

\- Autant lui demander.

Aussitôt, l'asiatique et Miller pointent leur regard sur Jasper. Peu rassuré, l'homme s'interroge sur ses prochaines actions lorsque son camarade s'adresse à lui.

\- Si nous parvenons à mettre au point des bombes odorantes, tu serais d'accord pour les tester ?

\- Avec plaisir.

En espérant que cette fois, l'invention sera achevée. Si la bombe devait exploser entre ses mains, Jasper aura beaucoup de mal à poursuivre avec les deux génies… Quoique, la mort a failli le cueillir après avoir testé les parfums.

\- Il nous faut quoi encore ? Questionne Miller en s'adressant à Monty.

Bizarrement, ce dernier ne se montre pas aussi brillant que sur les autres questions. Les voyant galérer, Jasper intervient.

\- Raven ?

\- Pourquoi une fille ? S'étonne son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Parce qu'elle sait fabriquer des récipients en ferraille plutôt résistants.

\- Il est vrai qu'avec Raven dans l'équipe, nos travaux avanceront à grand pas, réagit le laborantin a la peau foncée.

Maintenant qu'une quatrième personne est presque intégrée à l'équipe, reste à savoir si un quatuor sera suffisant pour mener les opérations à leur terme. Cependant, aucun des membres qui composent le groupe n'est doué sur le plan du leadership. Il faudrait qu'un cinquième individu plus expérimenté pour qu'ils évitent de se disperser.

Brusquement, Jasper se met debout et exprime une nouvelle proposition.

\- Je vous laisse, je dois trouver Raven pour lui parler de votre projet.

\- C'est aussi le tien, désormais, lui dit Monty.

Touché par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Jasper lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Dès que la porte se referme après son passage, ce lui qui vient de partir ne se doute pas que des garçons parlent à son sujet.

\- Il m'a sourit ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bon signe, tu crois ?

\- Oui.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Monty de se mettre debout. Dès qu'il tient sur ses pieds, le garçon se met à bondir de joie. Content pour son ami, Miller se dresse à son tour et se satisfait d'un sourire. Visiblement, l'histoire qui opposait Jasper et l'asiatique semble loin derrière eux. Tant mieux dans un sens.

\- Depuis que son couple avec Bellamy est de nouveau d'actualité malgré nos craintes, Jordan semble différent. A mes yeux, il donne l'impression de prendre les choses avec plus de légèreté, fait savoir Miller.

\- Reste à savoir s'il va rester ainsi.

Le garçon aux traits asiatiques baisse son visage car une peur commence à l'envahir. Si Jasper s'énervait pour un rien comme avant, va-t-il épargner celui qui était son meilleur ami ? Monty ne désire pas revivre cette époque alors qu'ils viennent tout juste d'échanger un sourire.

\- Surtout, ne fais pas le con, lui recommande son collègue.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Et Miller sait qu'il peut faire confiance à celui qui se tient à ses côtés.

Promenant son regard sur la table la plus proche de lui, Monty remarque les deux flacons de parfum. S'en approchant, l'homme cherche déjà à améliorer sa création.

Si Jasper souhaite s'amuser avec une bombe odorante, autant qu'il se tourne vers Miller. Pour le moment, le second laborantin va renforcer son parfum en supprimant les facteurs allergiques. Si le créateur parvient à s'en défaire, il risque de faire plein d'heureuses et avec de la chance…

Alors que Monty s'imagine un futur enchanteur au bras d'une jolie poupée, Miller le regarde tout en rigolant.

Au même moment, Jasper arpente les couloirs du campement tout en espérant y croiser Raven. Tout en marchant, l'homme réfléchi à ce qui vient de se produire entre lui et Monty. Bien sûr, il regrette nullement son sourire et se sent prêt à lui en faire d'autres lorsque l'occasion se présentera.

Pour l'heure, il vient de rejoindre sa petite équipe et espère y faire des étincelles. Au moins, il saura se montrer utile et servir de cobaye peut s'avérer être amusant. Par contre, le petit-ami de Bellamy croise les doigts pour que ses deux compagnons d'aventure ne le font pas sauter par négligence.

Enfin, est-ce que Raven est capable de prendre des directives ? Lorsqu'elle est à fond sur un projet, la demoiselle se montre particulièrement concentrée. Dans ces instants, elle a du mal à déléguer et peut se montrer un peu trop autoritaire.

En passant près d'une porte béante, le nouveau partenaire de Monty et de Miller laisse traîner une oreille. Lorsque la voix de Jackson lui parvient, Jasper juge utile de s'arrêter.

A l'intérieur de la salle, l'assistant d'Abigail donne des corps à quelques adolescents. Lors de cet exercice, le porteur de blouse blanche fait démonstration d'une patience hors du commun. De plus, de sa voix bienveillante, il ramène ceux qui s'égarent de la ligne conductrice.


	27. Chapter 27

Si j'avais su.

L'après-midi touche à sa fin et celui-ci s'est montré particulièrement ensoleillé. Malgré le règne incontesté du soleil en cette deuxième partie de journée, la température de l'extérieur s'est avérée agréable.

Ne sachant quoi faire pendant les heures à venir, Abigail s'est montrée heureuse lorsque le minois de sa fille a fait son apparition au sein de son cabinet improvisé. Toutefois, après les embrassades et des effusions liés à cette énième retrouvaille, la plus jeune des deux femmes informe sa mère des raisons qui l'ont poussé jusqu'ici.

\- Avec Lexa, nous explorons la forêt pour y trouver des plantes médicinales. J'ai pensé à toi et je voulais savoir si tu es d'accord pour te joindre à nous.

\- Toutes ces histoires que nous avons vécu… Personnellement, je ne veux plus en entendre parler pendant un certain temps.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Lorsque ses yeux croisent ceux de sa maman, Clarke réalise que cette dernière est sérieuse. Néanmoins, au lieu de l'accabler comme certaines personnes auraient pu le faire, la femme aux cheveux clairs argumente pour convaincre.

\- On doit faire le nécessaire pour que ces erreurs ne recommencent plus.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais à cause de qui toutes ces histoires se sont produites ?

Sur le moment, Clarke ignore le prénom de la personne évoquée par celle qui est avec elle. Face à ce silence, Abigail soupire avant de se montrer franche.

\- Lexa.

\- Pardon ?

Comme si cette réalité ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit. Sa fille est si amoureuse que ses yeux soient victimes de cécité ? Etonné, le médecin pensait que la petite-amie du leader des natifs serait plus intelligente que ça.

\- Tu peux préciser le fond de ta pensée !

\- Cela ne serait d'aucune utilité, ce qui est bien dommage.

Comme pour anéantir le peu de tension qui était en train de naître entre elles, Abigail fait demi-tour sur ses talons et s'approche de plus imposante des armoires de la pièce. Dès que ses portes sont ouvertes, le médecin attrape plusieurs petites pochettes plastiques avant de les glisser dans un sac en toile reposant tout en bas du mobilier. En plus de ces premiers accessoires, la femme rajoute une paire de gants en latex, une bouteille d'eau neuve et une petite boîte immaculée dans laquelle repose plusieurs instruments chirurgicaux.

Une fois prête, la maman de Clarke glisse ses bras dans les anses du sac à dos et s'approche de la jeune femme.

\- On peut y aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère et la fille arrivent à l'orée de la forêt la plus proche, là où Lexa devait les attendre. Néanmoins, aucune guerrière n'est visible aux alentours et cette absence inquiète grandement sa petite-amie. Sur le point de céder à une pointe d'inquiétude qui est en train de naître en elle, sa mère vole à sa rescousse.

\- Lexa a commencé la cueillette sans nous.

\- Je l'espère.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, Clarke s'enfonce dans le bois, négligeant celle qui l'accompagne par la même occasion. Se doutant bien que cet oubli se reproduira plus d'une fois lors de cette sortie, le médecin du campement évite de relever.

Sur le chemin emprunté, Abigail remarque qu'une plante s'est entourée autour d'un arbre au tronc frêle. A cause de la brillance dès feuilles, la femme s'approche du végétal tandis que ses yeux se posent sur des boutons. Cependant, l'extrémité des pétales, enfermées à l'intérieur, débordent légèrement. Leur couleur, plus clair, parvient à séduire celle qui se tient désormais à proximité.

\- Dommage que ton amie ne soit pas là car je lui aurais posé quelques questions, se permet l'agent médical.

Inquiète pour celle qu'elle aime, Clarke poursuit sa route. Comme sa fille a d'autres préoccupations à l'esprit, Abigail lève des doigts en direction du bouton floral le plus proche d'elle. Celui-ci, comme animé par une volonté propre, s'ouvre afin de dévoiler ses pétales dans leur intégralité. Au cœur de cette magnifique couronne, deux tiges noires.

Voulant l'avoir dans son cabinet afin d'égayer cette pièce, Abigail sort un couteau qu'elle avait glissé dans un fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. Attrapant une liane qui semble relier la fleur au sol, la femme se prépare à la couper lorsque les tiges s'animent une nouvelle fois avant de s'échapper du centre de la corolle. Très vite, les liens s'enroulent autour du poignée d'Abigail, provoquant sa panique par la même occasion.

La dame a beau crier pour attirer l'attention sur le drame qui se joue mais malheureusement pour elle, Clarke n'est plus dans les environs. Si jamais le médecin se sort de ce mauvais pas, il se fait la promesse de recadrer sa fille.

En attendant, la femme tranche les tiges qui se sont enroulées autour de son poignet et lorsqu'elle commence à s'éloigner, voilà qu'un bouton lui crache son parfum en plein visage. Surprise par cette réaction, Abigail n'a pas un réflexe de protection. Conséquence : elle inhale ce qui vient tout juste de lui être envoyé. Réalisant le danger de cette étrange rencontre, la maman de Clarke parvient à s'éloigner de plusieurs pas même si cette précaution ne sert plus vraiment à grand-chose.

\- Abigail ?

La femme tourne son minois sur sa droite et remarque la présence de la compagne de sa fille. Cette dernière contemple la plante qui retrouve sa position première et il ne faut pas longtemps à Lexa pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

\- Cette plante vous a attaqué ?

\- Oui mais c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas succombé à son charme, elle ne m'aurait pas agressé.

\- Et Clarke n'est pas avec vous ?

Cette question fait sourire Abigail. Elle se doutait bien que cette inquiétude était feinte. Si la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs était dans les parages, Lexa n'aurait pas été obligé de lui adresser la parole. Oui, le médecin regrette cette sortie surtout qu'il ignore encore les effets secondaires de cette inhalation.

Tout à coup, la femme sent qu'il se passe quelque chose en son for intérieur. Intriguée, elle lève ses bras pour les regarder et à ce moment, cette dernière se rend compte que des organismes de petite taille se déplacent sous sa peau.

\- Que m'arrive-t-il ?

\- Cette plante vous a envoyé ses spores et vu la vitesse à laquelle elles se développent, votre sang doit être très riche.

\- Je vais mourir ?

\- Si nous ne faisons rien, oui.

Et cette fois, Lexa se montre énervée mais pas à cause de celle qui se tient auprès d'elle. Non, c'est suite au comportement de sa compagne que la native est légèrement remontée. Si cette dernière a tellement insisté pour sortir Abigail en forêt, pourquoi est-elle absente lorsque sa mère a besoin de son assistance ? Lorsque l'occasion s'y prêtera, la leader se fera un plaisir d'avoir un entretien avec la blonde.

Pour l'heure, l'urgence est là et si elle devait s'écouter, Lexa ferait tout son possible pour conduire le médecin jusqu'à Polis. Pour Clarke…

\- Y a-t-il un traitement contre les effets des spores ? Demande Abigail.

\- Oui.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Je doute qu'il soit dans votre campement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la première que vous êtes confronté à ce parasite, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur hoche positivement de la tête tandis que sa fille fait son apparition, au loin. Se serait-elle inquiétée pour sa maman ? Où est-elle excédée de ne pas avoir mis la main sur celle qui fait battre son cœur ? En tout cas, elle aurait mieux fait de se montrer plus tard. Lorsque la terrienne arrive près de la guerrière et du docteur, elle s'adresse directement à la première.

\- Je suis soulagée de te voir ici. J'avais tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur.

\- C'est gentil mais j'aurais préféré que tu t'inquiètes plus pour ta mère que pour moi, répond Lexa avec beaucoup de froideur.

Face à cette réaction, Clarke s'interroge lorsque ses yeux remarquent du mouvement sur sa droite. Curieuse, la femme pose son regard sur les bras de sa maman et aperçoit les organismes qui se déplacent sous la peau de celle-ci.

\- Maman ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Merci de te souvenir que j'existe, enchaîne Abigail avec du reproche dans la voix. Je suis tombée sous le charme d'une plante et conséquence, je suis parasitée.

\- Quelle plante ?

\- Celle qui se tient sur cet arbre.

Abigail pointe l'être végétal du regard, aussitôt imitée par sa fille. Quand cette dernière observe la plante, Clarke ne met pas longtemps à s'inquiéter.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je le sais grâce à Lexa, rétorque sa mère. Et comme je n'ai pas le traitement adéquat au campement, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de me rendre à Polis.

Ne voyant rien d'autres à rajouter, le trio se met d'accord et emprunte aussitôt le sentier qui conduit jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. Sur le chemin, Abigail se reproche de s'être éloignée du campement afin de faire plaisir à sa fille. Cette même enfant qui, au final, avait plus important à faire que de rester à ses côtés. S'il y a une prochaine fois, le médecin se fait la promesse d'envoyer bouler sa progéniture comme il se doit et si au retour, cette dernière n'est pas contente, tant pis pour elle.

Alors que ses pensées vagabondent au sein de son esprit, la femme la plus âgée du groupe ne se sent pas très bien et doit marquer une halte. N'entendant plus ses pas, Lexa se retourne pour savoir ce qui se trame et dès que son regard se pose sur la mère de sa compagne, elle se rend compte que celle-ci est légèrement penchée en avant.

Face à ce comportement, la petite-amie de Clarke sait ce qui va se passer dans les secondes qui vont suivre.

\- Le parasitage est beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumé, dit-elle.

Tout à coup, comme le craignait Lexa, Abigail commence à rendre ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Devant l'expression de ce symptôme, la femme aux cheveux clairs s'approche de sa mère afin de lui venir en aide mais la voix de celle qui partage sa couche se manifeste, l'arrêtant par la même occasion.

\- Tu peux aider ta mère si tu le souhaites vraiment.

\- De quelle façon ?

\- Vous avez des engins sur roues à votre campement si je ne me trompe pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Va en chercher un.

\- Oui mais toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en danger me semble-t-il ?

Encore une fois, Lexa mêle de la froideur dans sa voix. Suite à cette attitude, Clarke ne s'attarde pas et fonce vers la sortie du bois afin de récupérer un véhicule pour prêter main-forte à celle qui l'a mise au monde.

Maintenant que la native est seule avec Abigail, elle attend que celle-ci termine son renvoi et lorsque cette fin se produit, le médecin passe le revers de sa manche droite sur sa bouche afin de se rendre plus présentable.

\- Si j'en avais le pouvoir, commence le docteur, je brûlerais toutes les plantes qui poussent sur cette planète.

\- Une immense erreur.

\- Ha bon ? Lui demande Abigail en levant son visage pour mieux contempler son interlocutrice. Parce que tu crois que ces plantes se sont montrées très utiles ces dernières semaines ?

\- Je peux comprendre que vous en êtes au stade de les détester mais…

A cette phrase, Abigail rigole car Lexa est vraiment très loin de la réalité. Dès que la résidente du campement retrouve son sérieux, elle précis le fond de sa pensée.

\- C'est de la haine que j'éprouve envers ces plantes. Voilà pourquoi il ne faudra jamais me confier l'arme nécessaire pour les détruire.

Tandis que les deux femmes arrivent à l'orée du bois, celle dite contaminée s'interroge. Après tout, elle ne sait rien du traitement utilisée pour vaincre le mal qui sévit actuellement au sein de son corps. Voulant savoir à quoi le docteur doit se préparer, il se permet de questionner celle qui se déplace près de lui.

\- Comment procédez-vous lorsque l'un d'entre vous est victime de cette plante ?

\- En avalant d'autres organismes.

\- Mort, je présumé ?

\- Non.

A cette précision, Abigail s'arrête de marcher. Si elle avait su que cette journée lui imposerait une telle épreuve, jamais la femme ne serait sortie de son cabinet improvisé.

Ne l'entendant plus avancer à proximité, Lexa s'immobilise à son tour et se retourne.

\- Un autre symptôme ?

\- Non. Je suis juste en train de m'imaginer face à ces organismes. A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

\- A des petits vers gluants et sombres qui vivent dans un étang alentour à Polis.

\- Ils se nourrissent de sang ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, vous vous apprêtez à me faire avaler des sangsues ?


	28. Chapter 28

Un futur sans but ?

Depuis plusieurs jours, une âme foulant la terre ne sait plus trop où elle en est. Au sein des siens, elle se sent pointée du doigt en permanence, lui donnant l'impression d'être une existence qui a déjà vécu beaucoup trop longtemps. De l'autre côté, au milieu de sa famille de cœur, ce n'est guère mieux. Jugée trop humaine et donc, trop faible, elle est écartée de la grande majorité des combats qui, pourtant, peuvent changer radicalement l'existence de plusieurs tribus.

Assise sur le sol humide de la caverne où elle aimait se réfugier avec son compagnon, Octavia tente d'allumer un foyer. Alors que la demoiselle se lance dans un dernier essai, des pas et des voix venant de l'extérieur se font entendre. Aussitôt, la sœur de Bellamy abandonne ses projets pour se préparer à un éventuel combat. Tout en se mettant debout, la guerrière attrape son poignard attaché à la ceinture qu'elle porte à sa taille et adopte une posture de garde.

Toutefois, au fur et à mesure que les sonorités se rapprochent de l'entrée de la caverne, elles semblent familières aux oreilles de l'esseulée. Lorsque Jasper entre dans l'abri naturel, Octavia ne tarde pas à libérer la pression.

\- Bonjour, lance-t-il sans être convaincu d'un éventuel retour.

\- Bonjour Jasper.

Alors qu'elle glisse son arme dans son fourreau, la sœur de Bellamy est un peu surprise de voir Raven emboîter le pas de Jordan. Retournant à son occupation première, Octavia ne résiste pas à se révéler curieuse.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- On était parti à la chasse, lui répond le garçon.

\- Sans armes ? Prenez-moi pour une conne !

Jordan était loin de penser que sa belle-sœur possédait un excellent dos pour l'observation. Volant à son secours, Raven décide de jouer la carte de la franchise.

\- En réalité, on s'inquiétait pour toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui car depuis la découverte du corps de Murphy il y a de cela deux semaines, tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu souhaites nous le faire croire.

\- Sa mort ne m'affecte pas.

\- Si, d'une certaine manière. Tu es en colère car ce n'est pas toi qui lui a ôté la vie, je me trompe ?

Depuis quand Raven est-elle aussi perspicace ? Pourtant, les deux femmes ne sont pas les meilleurs amies du monde mais il faut croire que la technicienne en sait beaucoup sur celle qui se tient face à elle. Cette constatation aurait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Foutez-moi la paix ! Ordonne Octavia.

\- Désolée mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu ton prénom marqué à l'extérieur de cette caverne, rétorque Raven.

Réalisant que la seconde femme présente ne fera rien pour la laisser seule, Octavia poursuit dans son indiscrétion. Après tout, l'autre demoiselle serait-elle capable de continuer avec autant de sincérité ?

\- Pourquoi venir me parler que maintenant ?

Alors que la demoiselle se tenant aux côtés de Jasper se préparait à répondre, c'est ce dernier qui s'en charge. Toutefois ses mots viennent à surprendre Octavia.

\- C'est à cause de moi. Suite à cette trouvaille, Raven est venue me voir en essayant de me convaincre de te venir en aide. L'idée m'a séduit mais avant de te rejoindre pour en discuter avec toi, j'ai décidé de recevoir l'avis de ton frère.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui. Suite aux événements difficiles que tu as vécu récemment, il m'a conseillé de te laisser respirer un peu. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons mis autant de temps.

\- Donc, vous êtes les seuls à vous inquiétez pour moi ?

\- Jasper, ton frère et moi, oui.

Trois personnes se font du mauvais sang pour Octavia et le savoir lui fait bizarre. En effet, la guerrière pensait être plus forte face aux émotions suite aux enseignements natifs qu'elle a reçu. Néanmoins, cette assurance n'était qu'un leurre et s'en rendre compte provoque un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis qu'une idiote.

Raven est d'accord sur ce point mais veille à garder cet avis pour elle. Octavia est assez mal en point pour être enfoncée gratuitement. De son côté, la sœur de Bellamy ne sait quoi faire pour prendre le contrôle de son destin.

\- Maintenant que Lincoln et Murphy sont morts, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour avancer.

\- Transformer ton énergie négative en positive pour commencer, lui dit Jasper.

A cette remarque, Octavia braque son regard sur celui qui vient de lui répondre. Après tout, il est le moins placé pour donner des conseils, surtout sur ce type de sujet.

\- C'est ce que tu as tenté de faire à la mort de Maya ? Il est vrai que noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool est très positif comme comportement.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Blessé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Jordan juge préférable de ne pas rester une minute de plus dans cette caverne humide. Sans prévenir celle qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, Jasper déserte les lieux.

\- Tu es fière de toi ? Lui demande Raven.

\- D'avoir raison ? Oui.

Aussitôt, la résidente d'Arcadia hoche négativement de la tête. Sur l'instant, elle irait rejoindre Jasper puisque la femme qui se tient à quelques centimètres a fait le choix de rejeter toute l'aide proposée.

\- Continue aussi Octavia est là, tu pourras dire que tout le monde t'a tourné le dos.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Il est vrai et il faut croire que nous sommes bien trop stupides pour vouloir perdre notre temps avec ta présence.

Sur ces mots, Raven délaisse la sœur de Bellamy afin de rejoindre le petit-ami de ce dernier. Lorsque la demoiselle pointe son nez à l'extérieur, elle se montre un peu surprise de le trouver aussi près de l'issue.

\- Que fait-on ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Je vais poursuivre ma petite vie et cesser de me soucier à son sujet. Et toi ?

\- Je crois que je vais faire de même.

\- Et si elle vient nous trouver après s'être pris du temps pour réfléchir ?

\- Nous verrons à ce moment mais un changement de comportement devra être opéré car je n'hésiterai pas à lui tourner le dos définitivement.

Jasper ne dit rien à ce sujet mais comprend son amie. Forcément, Bellamy va vouloir être mis au courant de cette démarche effectuée mais risque de se montrer déçu suite à cet échec cuisant. Que dira-t-il à cet instant ? Que pensera-t-il si Jasper l'informe de l'abandon de cette initiative ?


	29. Chapter 29

Un drôle de couple.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Miller et Monty sont partis sur de nouveaux territoires afin d'y faire quelques repérages. Lentement, les journées filèrent tandis que sur le campement, on s'interrogeait sur les raisons d'une si longue absence. Au bout de la troisième semaine, la rumeur de la naissance d'une équipe de sauvetage vint se promener sur de nombreuses lèvres. Lorsque cette dernière se composa et se lança sur les traces des deux garçons, on espérait que la bonne fortune fasse secrètement son œuvre…

Et c'est de cette manière que je me retrouve à arpenter les rues que compte cette bien curieuse ville. Pas de doute, je suis en train de fouler la poussière d'un nouveau pays. En tant normal, j'aurais aimé me lancer à sa contemplation en vue d'y nourrir de sombres desseins : étendre et satisfaire mes terres est la mission qui sait me tenir le plus à cœur.

Toutefois, je me fais la promesse d'y revenir mais en attendant, je me dois de mettre la main sur les déserteurs. Du côté de Clark, ils veuillent connaître la raison qui a su les retenir aussi longtemps. Si je devais leur tomber dessus, espérons qu'ils soient déjà morts. Oser mettre une native dans ce groupe de recherche ? Je suis tombée bien bas mais bon, que suis-je prête à faire pour Clarke et l'amour que je lui porte ?

Alors que je me perds dans des rêveries où je saurais lui porter la bonne nouvelle, voilà qu'on me bouscule. Sous le choc brisant mon espoir imaginé, mes yeux se posent sur deux femmes vêtues très grossièrement. Leurs robes éclatantes d'une belle teinte tranchent nettement avec leurs bustiers sales et élimés. Très vite, l'impression qu'elles se sont habillées avec les premiers vêtements trouvés m'effleure l'esprit.

\- Mille excuses mademoiselle, me dit l'une d'entre elles, d'une voix qui me paraît très étrange.

Aussitôt, le duo s'éloigne de moi à toute vitesse, me laissant en proie à des réflexions intérieures. Tout en réfléchissant, je reste immobile, insouciante de ce qui peut arriver autour de moi. Comment de telles dames peuvent avoir des voix aussi désavantageuse ? Ont-elles une vie heureuse malgré cette disgrâce ? A moins que ce ne sont que de simples victimes de la nature ? Peut-être que ce sont des hommes qui …

Devant cet éclair de génie, je me demande pourquoi j'ai été aussi longue à mettre le doigt dessus ?

\- Ils vont voir !

Aussitôt, je me lance à leur poursuite. Pourquoi ne m'ont-il pas prise à part et pourquoi sont-ils habillés de cette façon ? S'ils ont peur d'une quelconque menace qui plane sur eux, je suis prête à faire parler mes armes afin de leur rendre la liberté. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis à la tête des miens depuis de nombreuses années.

Dès que j'attrape l'un des bras de l'une des femmes, je tire violemment sur celui-ci pour obliger sa propriétaire à me regarder. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur ce minois que je connais bien, j'ai juste la force de prononcer son prénom…

\- Monty ?

Celle qui continuait à marcher se retourne au son de ma voix. Aussitôt, comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne, la voilà qui détale sans demander son reste. Désormais seul avec moi, Monty n'a pas d'autres choix que de m'affronter. Prenant une voix de fausset, il me répond :

\- Vous faîtes erreur mademoiselle, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez.

Inquiet d'être observé avec moi je présume, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans toutes les directions. Dubitative face à ce comportement, je le laisse m'échapper avant de revenir à la réalité.

\- Comment savez-vous que le prénom que je viens de citer est masculin ?

Suite à cette question, le travesti s'immobilise brutalement dans sa course. Pris au pied du mur, Monty doit faire marcher sa cervelle afin de trouver une parade. Toutefois, il a tellement peur d'être surpris avec une étrangère… Surtout moi… Dire adieu à tous les efforts qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent… Alors qu'il y est presque…

\- Pas ici Lexa ! Répond-il de sa voix normale mais qu'il veille à garder la plus basse possible.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi où ! Lui répondais-je.

\- Suis-moi mais évite de croiser le regard des gens.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que le voilà déjà parti. Cependant, ce n'est plus au pas de course que je dois le suivre mais à un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Étonnée par cette nouvelle cadence, je fixe le dos de mon guide comme si c'était mon dernier repère dans ce pays totalement méconnu. Pourtant, avec toutes ces personnes que nous croisons, je suis tentée de me faire curieuse mais je me dois de respecter les consignes données par celui qui marche devant moi.

Soudain, j'entends Monty qui s'adresse à moi avec sa fausse voix de femme.

\- Merci d'être venue d'aussi loin pour m'annoncer la mort de mon père.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je juge préférable de conserver le silence. Sûrement des gens importants croisés en chemin et dont les interrogations devaient être étouffées au plus vite. Tout à coup, lorsque nous montons les marches qui mènent à un trottoir en bois, je me demande bien comment vivent les gens de ce pays. Au lieu de revenir tout leur prendre, je pourrais peut-être tenter un traité de paix avec eux… Ainsi, je pourrais profiter au mieux de leur savoir pour en faire bénéficier les miens.

C'est peut-être cette possibilité qui a poussé Monty à rester ici ? Alors que je suis toujours en pleine réflexion, voilà qu'on me traîne subitement jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une pièce sombre et dont les murs me donnent l'impression d'être fait de bois. Alors que je continue ma contemplation du mieux que je puisse le faire, mon hôte s'éloigne de moi pour fermer la porte d'entrée avant de se précipiter vers un évier fait de la même matière que les cloisons.

\- Miller fera son retour au campement dans quelques jours.

Cessant de promener mon regard à travers toute la pièce, je me concentre sur mon interlocuteur.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je dois rester.

\- Quoi ?

Cette nouvelle me surprend beaucoup. Maintenant que Monty semble être en possession d'une raison pour rester, j'ignore quoi faire. Normalement, c'est Clark qui m'a fait la demande de les ramener vivants. Si j'en laisse un dans ce village, que va-t-elle penser de moi ? Vais-je la décevoir ?

Dans un autre sens, je sais où réside celui qui s'apprête à nous quitter pour de bon et même si ces nouvelles conditions de vies sont… Comment dire ? Préoccupantes… ? Elle pourra venir le voir à chaque fois que l'envie se manifestera… Et c'est sur ce genre de problèmes que je ne voulais pas avoir en me rendant dans ce pays. La diplomatie et moi…

Alors que j'allais lui poser une question, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Miller, ne se doutant de rien. Me tournant le dos tandis qu'il ferme le passage, l'ami de Monty lui adresse quelques mots :

\- Bonjour mon amour, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls Miller.

Aussitôt, l'arrivant se retourne et m'aperçoit. De suite, un certain silence s'impose dans la pièce, sûrement à cause de la gravité de la situation. Par ailleurs, je reste bloquée sur ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Bonjour mon amour ? Le questionnai-je.

\- Elle n'est au courant de rien ? Lance Miller à l'attention du second occupant de la pièce.

\- J'allais lui dire au moment où tu es arrivé.

\- Génial ! J'en connais un pour qui le retour risque d'être difficile.

\- Mais non !

Perdue au beau milieu de cette conversation que je n'ose interrompre, j'aspire à un début d'explication. Pensant qu'ils allaient s'en charger, les deux messieurs poursuivent leurs échanges tranquillement, me donnant l'impression de ne plus exister. En clair, j'assiste clairement à une vraie scène de ménage. C'est qu'ils sont vraiment à fond dans leurs rôles les mecs là !

Je ressens le besoin de m'adresser à l'ami mon hôte en levant le ton.

\- Pourquoi ton retour serait compliqué ?

Cassant ces toiles de protestations, ma voix réalise l'impensable. Dès que le calme fait son retour, Miller me regarde pour me répondre.

\- Tu vas sûrement le dire à Clark ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu m'as retrouvé mais surtout marié à Monty ?

\- Quoi ?

Il est en train de me parler de mariage ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Comme celui que j'ai trouvé en premier semble être l'épouse, cela voudrait dire que… que c'est lui qui a porté la robe ? Je sais cette histoire grâce aux nombreuses soirées passées en compagnie de ma douce. Lorsque deux êtres s'aiment, ils arrivent parfois qu'ils se marient. Généralement, l'homme devait se faire beau pour la promise de son cœur et en échange, cette dernière se devait d'être la reine de beauté de la soirée. La robe blanche est le vêtement par excellence de la mariée… Là, c'est plus fort que moi, je me dois de visualiser l'asiatique en robe… Blanche en plus… Cette coutume serait en pratique au sein de ma communauté, je pense qu'on aurait de bonnes raisons de rigoler. Pourquoi ?

D'après Clarke et les coutumes de ses ancêtres, le blanc était opté pour son symbolisme avec la pureté… Mais chez nous, on serait très rare à être aussi clair que ça lors de notre union. Ces gens se compliquaient bien la vie.

\- Si vous me donner des explications, je pourrais mieux comprendre.

\- C'est un fait.

A cet instant, la mariée pose son dos contre l'évier en bois afin d'y prendre appui. Là, le garçon prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- En arrivant ici, j'ai très vite fait la connaissance d'une fille et très vite, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Si j'agis de la sorte, c'est parce que c'est une coutume imposée aux étrangers. Je l'aime, mon cœur bat tous les jours pour elle et lorsque j'ai la chance d'entendre ces mots, je regrette, à ce moment, de ne pas avoir le don de figer le temps. Je voudrais tellement que tout s'arrête pour nous permettre de vivre notre histoire aussi pleinement et aussi longtemps qu'on le désire.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi en fille ?

\- Pour pouvoir mieux la comprendre le jour où nous serons officiellement en couple et il est vrai que passer des journées entières à attendre le retour de son mari est assez pénible. Heureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à être dans cette situation puisque tu m'as surpris en compagnie d'un autre homme qui a fait le même choix que moi. D'ailleurs, heureusement que je l'ai croisé sur ma route car pouvoir échanger avec lui sur notre expérience commune est très intéressant. Je me sens moins seul.

Donc, Monty fait tout ça pour une demoiselle dont il est amoureux ? Aurais-je été capable d'en faire autant pour Clark ? Après avoir réfléchi très vite à cette interrogation, la réponse se veut positive.

\- Tu ne retourneras pas au campement si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Non Lexa et m'autorises-tu à te demander une faveur ?

\- Soumets et je te dirais.

\- Pourras-tu m'excuser auprès de Clark s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'en charge dès mon retour, lui dit son camarade.

L'asiatique hoche positivement de la tête tout en regardant Miller. Ce dernier saisit l'accord de sa femme ainsi que ses remerciements. Ensuite, j'ai droit à d'autres précisions.

\- Si tout se passe bien, je serais de retour dans quatre jours.

\- Et tu seras soulagé de tes obligations envers Monty ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Par contre, si tu me fais faux bond à mon retour, un conseil, ne traîne plus dans le coin.

Après cette mise en garde, Miller se permet un sourire qui, sur le moment, me laisse plutôt perplexe. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, je parviens à le retrouver et là, je m'aperçois que c'est un homme fiable puisque c'est à deux que nous effectuons notre retour auprès de Clarke.


	30. Chapter 30

Un bel avenir.

Plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, l'une des nombreuses pièces du campement abrite actuellement des jeux qui n'ont rien d'innocent. Alors que des bruits de tissus se font entendre, la voix de Jasper brise la tranquillité des lieux.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on ne sera pas dérangé ?

\- Comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait hors de notre chambre.

Les deux amants sont ici afin de se livrer à un jeu de rôle et Bellamy ne perd pas une seule minute pour endosser le statut qu'il s'est vu attribuer.

\- Donc, vous me dîtes que vous ressentez des douleurs à certaines parties de votre corps ?

\- C'est exact docteur.

\- Et à quel endroit pour être plus précis ?

\- Il est préférable que je pose vos mains dessus plutôt que de vous en parlez de vive voix.

Pour aider le patient à cause de la pénombre, le frère de Octavia pose l'une de ses mains sur le torse du malade. Ce dernier, rapide, s'en empare et la place sur sa fesse droite. Lorsque les doigts de Bellamy se posent sur la peau chaude du garçon qui se tient face à lui, il réalise sur le moment que son petit-ami ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer un tantinet coquin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, afin de le soigner au mieux, l'homme aux cheveux bouclés introduit sa seringue spéciale dans le corps de son patient pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. D'ailleurs, Jordan doit reconnaître que ce traitement est beaucoup plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait. Y prenant goût, un concert de gémissements a lieu et les deux amants reconnaissent que le choix de cette pièce a été judicieux.

Soudain, voilà que des pas se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée de la salle, provoquant une certaine panique chez les deux amoureux. Très vite, Bellamy se retire de son compagnon et tente de se rhabiller mais voilà que l'issue s'ouvre.

Lorsque les ténèbres sont vaincues par la lumière du plafonnier, les garçons regardent dans la direction de la sortie et remarquent la présence d'Abigail qui se tient sur le seuil. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, la femme parvient à se contenir avant de s'adresser à celui qui se tient debout.

\- Rends-toi présentable et viens me rejoindre dans le couloir ! Nous devons parler de nos projets au sujet de Noël.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy referme la porte derrière lui avant de faire face à la femme. Cette dernière, en colère, peine à dissimuler sa rage sur son visage. Avant d'entamer la conversation au sujet de Noël, le véritable médecin veut des explications.

\- Votre chambre est en ruine pour vous risquer dans des pièces qui ne vous appartiennent pas ?

\- Je suis désolé Abigail. Vu que le campement était calme, j'avais cru que vous vous étiez retiré à votre tour afin de vous reposer.

\- Et c'était bien mal me connaître. Par contre, vous vous doutez bien que suite à votre attitude, une sanction risque d'être prise?

A ce moment, le garçon a la chevelure noire révèle ses futurs projets concernant sa vie de couple.

\- Nous ne serons plus des vôtres après les fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Quoi ? Se montre surprise la femme.

\- Jasper et moi avons décidé de vivre notre relation à l'extérieur des cloisons de ce campement. Donc…

\- Donc … ?

\- Peu importe la sanction qui sera prise contre nous, il est clair que vous êtes surtout partis pour vous la mettre au cul.

Et sur ces mots, Bellamy estime que cet échange ne mérite plus d'être alimentée. Abandonnant la mère de Clark, l'homme retourne dans la pièce où l'attend son soupirant en veillant bien à fermer la porte après son passage. Seule, le docteur réalise que petit à petit, le campement est abandonné par une partie de la génération future.


End file.
